Eslabones de fuego y hielo
by Scorpio251095
Summary: En un mundo donde las criaturas mágicas viven y la magia existe, la esclavitud del pueblo no es uno de sus temas favoritos.
1. Prologo

¿Alguna vez han pensado que su vida es horrible? ¿Aburrida? ¿Dolorosa? ¿Insufrible?

—¡JACK! VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE.

Bien, quizá no tengas esas dudas y ahora te preguntas ¿por qué estoy sacando esto a colación?

—¡EN SEGUIDA!

Quizá deba empezar por las cosas más importantes, en este caso, mi nombre. El cual por cierto es Jack Frost, corto y sencillo de recordar, lo sé, es perfecto.

—¡DATE PRISA!

¿Saben lo que no es perfecto? La persona que no deja de gritarme cuando no llevo ni cinco minutos despierto, pero no se puede esperar mucho de ella. Verán, la persona que no deja de gritar es Elsa, mi encantadora hermana mayor que debe estar lidiando con algún problema que ella sola se causo y ahora quiere que vaya a ver para pedirme que le ayude, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ¿saben por qué? Oh, no se preocupen por no tener una respuesta, si la tuvieran no sería divertido explicarme.

Bien, hoy es un gran día por muchas cosas muy diferentes entre si: mi padre vuelve de su viaje de un año, mi madre nos tiene un regalo especial a mi hermana gemela Elsa y a mi, hoy se inaugura una nueva zona de recreación en el pueblo que estará abierta para todo el público y por primera vez se pondrá un castigo contra aquellas personas que traten de forma indebida a sus esclavos.

Pero lo mejor no es eso, no.

Lo mejor es que hoy recibiré una visita muy especial por mi cumpleaños y por fin podremos pasar un tiempo a solas, solo él y yo.

Solo Hiccup y yo.

¿Cómo lo conocí? Bien, puedo contarte eso, tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra y es una historia larga y llena de detalles que no puedo pasar por alto.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Aclaraciones** :

-Esto es un AU, temática de esclavitud, magia y otras locuras se irán revelando.

-Posible OoC por parte de los personajes con motivo a adaptarlos al AU.

-Ningún personaje aquí presentado me pertenece. Todos los derechos quedan reservados para sus creadores y distribuidores.

 **Advertencias** :

-Por ahora ninguna.

 **Por ahora**

Sin más que agregar, espero disfruten el fic

Agradecimiento especial a mi queridisima betavictima hana que me hizo el favor de revisar el capitulo -inserte corazón aquí-

* * *

 _Uno, dos, tres._

 _Te encontré_

Todo comenzó en una tarde fresca de otoño con una rutina donde iba de paseo con mi hermana por los límites del castillo y con eso me refiero a la mayor parte del bosque que rodea nuestro hogar.

Nuestros padres eran estrictos sobre el tipo de libertades que nos otorgaban, no podíamos alejarnos demasiado sin tener vigilancia de guardias o asistencia de nuestros sirvientes personales que elegíamos cada mes.

Claro que a mí nunca me importaron las reglas o los límites, si yo quería montar mi caballo por el sinuoso terreno del bosque, simplemente lo hacía. Si Elsa sufría de un ataque nervioso mientras yo galopaba con Ventisca (mi hermosa yegua blanca) no era mi problema.

¿Quién la mandaba a ser la responsable por los dos?

—Jack, no te alejes mucho.

Siempre me decía eso con una mirada preocupada que paseaba por los alrededores como si temiera que alguien fuera a escucharnos y gente salvaje fuera a lanzarse sobre el carruaje donde ella estaba con el conductor o sobre mí, algo aún más improbable cuando me encontraba en movimiento en uno de mis llanos favoritos donde Ventisca podía galopar en un círculo mucho más grande al que solía recorrer en el laberinto del jardín.

¿Tengo que mencionar todas las habitaciones para la servidumbre, invitados, la cocina, el comedor, la biblioteca, el pasillo principal, los tres pisos, las cuatro torres que apuntaban a los puntos cardinales y los establos? ¿No? Bueno, no espero que unos plebeyos como ustedes entiendan la dimensión de nuestro hogar, pero me basta con que lo imaginen grande.

Muy, muy grande.

Los Overland nos caracterizábamos por ser la familia más rica del sur y si no conoces a mi familia, solo busca a gente con cabello blanco y ojos azules. Si encuentras a alguien con esas características debe ser mi padre, mi hermana Elsa o yo. Mi madre tiene el cabello negro, pero no necesita de ese distintivo para resaltar su estatus.

En fin, no alarguemos el tema, ya habrá tiempo de darles un recorrido pequeño por el castillo y sus alrededores. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero no serán los primeros a quienes le cuente donde se encuentra todo en mi hogar.

—Señor Overland, puede caer si no tiene cuidado.

Al final tuve que obligar a Ventisca a ceder por las preocupaciones que mi hermana había contagiado a mi súbdito personal, mi mascota, esclavo o como ustedes quieran llamarlo. Si querías tener un súbdito leal que no delatara tus secretos con otros, un esclavo era mejor porque él no servía a la familia, solo a ti.

— ¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades, Jamie?

—N-No señor, no era eso lo que quería decir. Discúlpeme por favor.

—Jack, mamá solo nos dio una hora esta vez. Hoy es la competencia en el castillo y no podemos estar tanto tiempo afuera.

Si bien era un fanático del picnic y la competencia de lazarillos, las preparaciones y el adorno eran algo que en mi opinión sobraban en el lugar. Pero en ese momento era: bajarme de mi caballo para aguantar un viaje de regreso a casa con Elsa hablando sobre todo lo que hacía falta para nuestros invitados de países foráneos o, ignorarla y cabalgar hasta que mis padres se vieran obligados a buscarme y me castigaran a mi caballo por más de medio año.

Bien, opte por la primera opción ya que pasar de largo las palabras de mi hermana mayor era un don que tuve que dominar con el propósito de mantener mi paciencia en su máximo nivel. No era fácil ignorar a mi esclavo tembloroso que no dejaba de verme a mí o a mi hermana como si esperara una orden antes de que los nervios lo obligaran a saltar por la ventana.

No me malinterpreten, no tengo nada en contra de los esclavos y me resultan útiles cuando no quiero hacer alguna actividad, tarea o me quiero escapar de mis deberes. Pero siempre era lo mismo, cada que mis padres nos obligaban a cambiar de esclavo el nuevo llegaba como res lista para el matadero, lo cual puede parecer tonto para cualquiera con buen juicio si tienes en cuenta la buena alimentación, el techo donde vivirán, la ropa y por supuesto, que me servirán a mí y no a mi quisquillosa hermana obsesionada con el control.

— ¿Tienes frío?

En realidad no me importaba si Jamie tenía frío pero su temblor estaba tocándome los nervios y si continuaba de esa forma, iba a ser yo el que lo arrojara por la ventana.

Elsa solo me dirigió una mirada enojada por descubrir que la ignoraba en toda la mitad del trayecto donde solo podíamos ver los arboles conforme el carruaje se adentraba de nuevo al bosque para llegar a casa.

—Jack ¿no me estabas escuchando de nuevo?

— ¿Te he dicho que eres la hermana más lista que tengo?

—Porque soy la única que tienes.

— ¿Lo ves? Eres brillante.

—No vas a lograr que cambiemos de tema. ¿Ya tienes listo a un lazarillo para hoy?

Elsa siempre daba en el blanco sobre mis irresponsabilidades y aunque no lo expresara, era obvio que le encantaba poder sonreírme con su boba expresión de sabionda.

—No, Jamie es nuevo y se ve que no tiene experiencia en la competencia— otro punto absurdo que luego trataría con mi padre — ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a escoger de nuevo a una bonita para que te deje en ridículo o vas a escuchar a mamá y buscaras un mejor competidor?

—D-Disculpen— ambos dejamos la discusión para centrarnos en el pequeño castaño que estaba más sentado en el suelo del carruaje que en el asiento —p-pero ¿Qué competencia?

Ese tipo de detalles no nos correspondía explicárselos a un niño que empezaba su servicio, pero dada la oportunidad de evitar la discusión yo fui el primero en retomar la conversación que Elsa estuvo a punto de cortar de nuevo.

— ¡Deja que el gran Jack Overland te lo explique, pequeño esclavito! La competencia de lazarillos es uno de los tantos eventos que hacen los nobles para estrechar relaciones con las otras casas. Vendrán señores, lords, condes y más gente con más dinero que nunca podrás imaginar tener. Todo empieza casi al anochecer, por eso estamos regresando aun cuando el sol no está en su punto más alto. Tenemos que asegurarnos que todo esté en su lugar, los mayordomos y sirvientas en su área para servir la comida, los adornos bien puestos, las zonas abiertas al público y otras cerradas.

— ¿Cómo una gran fiesta?

Verlo emocionarse me empujó a seguir explicándole todo lo que se hacía en la Noche de Paz que celebrábamos cada año por motivo de la unión entre familias que cesaron la guerra del Sur y más cosas historias a las cuales nunca puse mucha atención a mi tutor.

— ¡Exacto! Es una fiesta que dura veinticuatro horas, bueno unas quince si restas el tiempo en que los demás duermen y otros se escapan con excusas. El punto es el evento principal, la competencia de lazarillos. Se llama así porque se escucharía mal pelea de perros pero...

— ¡Jack!

Elsa me interrumpió como lo haría nuestra madre al haber pronunciado una mala palabra, la única diferencia residía en que mi dulce hermanita no me pegaba una bofetada capaz de voltearme la cara.

Lo sé, mi madre es toda una santa y créanme, la cosa era peor si ella olvidaba cuando tenía anillos.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad y tú piensas igual. Bueno, Jamie, como te decía ¿en qué me quedé?

—L-La competencia de lazarillos que no se llama pelea de perros.

—Ah, sí— ignoré que mi pequeña audiencia volvía a temblar como gelatina —Consiste en una lucha amistosa entre esclavos, los dueños apuestan y el esclavo ganador tiene el privilegio de caminar sin grilletes ni collar por una semana.

— ¿Qué le pasa al perdedor?

—No lo sé, Jamie. A las esclavas de Elsa cuando pierden les quita la ropa bonita y las obliga a usar vestidos horribles, andar por la casa como si fueran mendigas y después no las volvemos a ver porque cambiamos de esclavos a lo mucho a las dos semanas— me encogí de hombros sin extrañar a la anterior esclava que le pisaba los talones a mi hermana. No llegó a agradarme por la forma en que intentaba acercarse a mí para cambiar de dueño o cómo me veía...Ugh, no. Las mujeres nunca fueron algo que me llamara la atención y menos cuando mi madre era capaz de sonreír tan amable con unos y mirarme con enojo en una fracción de segundo.

Bueno, nadie dijo que ser el hijo perfecto fuera fácil.

—Entonces ¿voy a tener que competir?

—No— Elsa intervino en la conversación de forma cortante aunque era obvio que ocultaba su tono amable para que Jamie no creyera que sus palabras eran por obra de compasión o mentiras piadosas —Eres muy pequeño para entrar en la competencia. Debes tener la mayoría de edad y saber cómo defenderte cuerpo a cuerpo por lo menos.

—B-Bueno, puedo empezar a aprender ¿no? ¿Y usted también tienen que usar un feo vestido si su esclava pierde?

No pueden culparme por reírme, no cuando Elsa parecía imaginarse con el horrendo vestido y los pies descalzos en un desayuno familiar y las orejas se le ponían de un gracioso color rojo.

— ¿Qué otra vergüenza además de la derrota se necesita?

—Una segunda derrota, o una tercera quizá— agregue en el momento justo en que el carruaje se detenía y eso me dejaba la vía libre a la salida donde no tarde en llegar al frente de los arneses para desatar a Ventisca.

—Jack, tenemos que ir a prepararnos. Madre va a enojarse si no vienes conmigo...

—Dile que fui a despedirme de mi novia— sonreí por mi chiste personal sin soltar la correa de mi yegua e ignorar al conductor que no parecía muy contento por dejar su tarea a uno de los encargados de la casa.

— ¿Voy con usted?

—No, mejor adelántate con Elsa, acompáñala en mi nombre mientras yo vuelvo. No voy a tardar.

—Jack.

—No te preocupes Elsy, no voy a tardar ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tome guardar un caballo? Tranquila, mamá ni se dará cuenta de que tardé y si lo hace, puedes decirle que estoy revisando a los esclavos que deben estar limpiando el establo ¿quieres que busque un lazarillo por ti?

—No, este año no voy a participar...solo prométeme que no vas a tardarte. No quiero que madre se enoje contigo.

Puse los ojos en blanco por una preocupación que creí innecesaria. Siendo hombre y un futuro regente a respetar, no podía importarme menos que mi madre fuera capaz de darme uno que otro golpe para rectificar mi conducta y carácter. Técnica que debería abandonar a esas alturas donde yo podía actuar como me diera la sagrada gana e imaginarla hecha una furia por mi culpa...Bueno, era algo que yo interpretaba como un "Jack ha vuelto a ganar a madre"

Con eso en mente fui directo a los establos. No era mentira lo que dije sobre registrar las instalaciones pero no era mi prioridad. Acomodar los arneses, la silla y las mantas de forma correcta en el establo era lo único que me gustaba hacer que no fuera cabalgar o jugar con los dardos que tenía en mi habitación. Todas las clases y modales eran algo que programaba de forma automática para hacerlas sin rechistar.

Pero seamos sinceros ¿a quién no le gustaría pasar el tiempo con una hermosa yegua juguetona que se come tu tarea apenas te distraes, puede recorrer grandes distancias sin esfuerzo y es cien por ciento leal a ti? Si Ventisca se dejara montar por cualquiera ya tendría a la mitad del pueblo del sur queriendo un paseo a caballo por el laberinto y mi riqueza sobrepasaría fácilmente la de mi padre. Pero era quisquillosa y si no la cuidaba y usaba, podía dejarme atrás por sus berrinches hasta que me enseñara una lección.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de alfalfa? ¿Cebada? ¿Trigo? Puedo conseguirte fruta si quieres— fui poniéndole las opciones con las que contaba en el menú. Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero sus relinchos me emocionaban igual a cuando era un niño; me hacía sentir poderoso al creer que mi habilidad podía ser la de hablar con los animales y que ellos me entendieran.

Lo siento, creo que olvide mencionar las clases sociales que hay en este lugar. Por ahora basta con que sepan que los magos son de primera categoría, mi familia lo era y yo, el hijo prodigio heredero al trono, no tenía ni una sola habilidad.

Deprimente, lo sé.

Hubiera seguido con mi momento de gloria interna que todo traductor de bestias podía sentir (si es que existían y si no, yo podía ser el primero), pero Ventisca se agitó a poco de entrar a su corral y toda su atención se centro en uno de los esclavos que pasaba cerca de donde estábamos.

¿Cómo describiría ese momento? Aterrador.

Era la primera vez que un simple plebeyo me causaba escalofríos y un revoltijo al estómago que igualaba mi condición a cuando la cocinera me preparaba brebajes contra la enfermedad.

¿Me daba miedo? No. Era más alto que yo, pero sus ojos reflejaban la misma sorpresa que los míos. Sus cadenas limitaban los grilletes en sus extremidades y se unían al collar grueso que cargaba en su cuello como si fuera una pluma que no merecía ni un poco de comezón a su piel.

Un chico alrededor de los veinticinco, tez morena, ojos verdes, cabello café y pecas que aún estando bien escondidas, me tentaban a unirlas con tinta o a obligarlo a que las contara para poder irse.

" _Esto deben sentir las chicas al ver a su hombre ideal"_

Eso fue lo único que cruzó por mi cabeza conforme me acercaba a verlo mejor, a inspeccionar esas extrañas expresiones de miedo y preocupación que cualquier esclavo novato tenía al llegar a una casa nueva pero con la edad que aparentaba, debía tener la suficiente experiencia en su vida para no caer en el pánico.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo importante.

—Tú no eres de la casa ¿mis padres te compraron para la competencia? — un esclavo estaba obligado a hablar si se le cuestionaba, pero su silencio solo me dio otra pista a lo que sucedía ahí — ¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o eres mudo?

Él asintió.

— ¿Eres mudo porque te comió la lengua un gato?

El negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pero estaba seguro de que era por la vergüenza. Ningún chico aceptaría tan fácil haber perdido una batalla contra un animal tan pequeño como un gato y perder una parte importante.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada y tú tampoco. Bueno, tampoco es que puedas— agregue divertido —Entonces ¿te compraron mis padres?

De nuevo se quedo quieto, algo que mis grandiosas habilidades para interpretar el lenguaje corporal lo entendieron como un "es más complicado"

—Oh~ ya voy entendiendo. Te metiste a hurtadillas ¿no es así? — mentiría si dijera que no me estaba divirtiendo. No podían culparme por asustarlo cuando él retrocedía con cada paso que yo daba de forma acusadora —Mis padres no te compraron, mi hermana dijo que su lazarillo no llegaría a tiempo para la competencia y no va a participar. Eres un externo... llamaré a los guardias para que te ejecuten hoy mismo, nada va a salirse de lugar esta noche.

Quise mantener mi expresión seria y el tono dramático que pude emplear en el momento, pero su expresión de sorpresa y crisis fue tan alta que solo pude romperme a reír sin poder mantenerme erguido. Ventisca suspiró como lo haría cualquier madre avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hijo, pero no me importó, estaba casi llorando por la gracia que me había llevado hasta el momento.

— ¡Oh dioses! ¡Debiste ver tu cara! ¡Apuesto a que si pudieras hablar hubieras gritado más agudo que mí hermana! — Con cierto trabajo volví a recuperar el habla para dirigirme de nuevo a él —Mira, si estabas tan desesperado por comida pudiste acercarte con una de las sirvientas. Ellas suelen darles de comer a los esclavos cuando los demás no las vemos. Pero bueno, ahora que estas aquí mi madre se volverá loca si te ve merodeando con eso— señale los harapos que tenía puestos y me acerque más a ver las cadenas oxidadas que tenía —personalmente no me gustan ¿tienes dueño?

Que negara de nuevo fue suficiente para hacerme bailar de la emoción mentalmente.

—Bueno, ahora tienes uno. Ven, no pueden verte usando eso o van a terminar haciéndome muchas preguntas y a ti te pondrán de patitas en la calle— por un momento consideré jalarlo de los eslabones para apurar su paso, pero viendo sus manos, estas se veían mucho más limpias (y más agradables) que unos cuantos pedazos de metal. —Ventisca, ve a tu habitación. Yo voy a preparar a mi competidor— sonreí mientras tiraba de la mano de aquel torpe y (algo atractivo) sorprendido castaño que me seguía el paso hasta un pasadizo de túnel que conectaba la parte trasera de los potreros con el pasillo frente a las habitaciones principales.

Con una buena aseada, cambio de collar, grilletes y correas, mi competidor perfecto estaría listo. Le patearía el trasero al esclavo del presuntuoso de Pitch y podría reírme en su cara mientras disfrutaba de una deliciosa cena con mi reciente adquisición.

Era el plan perfecto, al menos eso pensé y créanme: ¡Nunca esperé lo que sucedería después!


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Esto es un AU, tematica de esclavitud, magia y otras locuras se iran revelando ;)

-Posible OoC por parte de los pjs con motivo a adaptarlos al AU

-Ningun personaje aquí presente me pertenece. Todos los derechos quedan reservados para sus respectivos creadores y distribuidores.

 **Advertencias:**

-...jejeje, contenido homosensual. Poquito

 **Agradecimientos** a mi vejiga que me permitió estar sentada en la biblioteca sin torturarme hasta que pude terminar el fic. Gracias.

* * *

 _Me siento más estúpido que una patata ahumada_

¿Tienen alguna idea de lo difícil que es mantener escondido a un esclavo nuevo cuando los mayordomos y esclavos de tus padres van y vienen cada diez minutos?

No, seguramente no lo saben pero dejen que yo conteste a su pregunta:

Es difícil y muy fastidioso.

—Cámbiate rápido

A pesar de que era la tercera vez que se lo decía, tenía ciertos problemas al quitarse la ropa con los grilletes que le estorbaban en sus movimientos y mi frustración no bajo ni dos niveles cuando volvían a tocar la puerta de mi habitación y debía esconderlo otra vez al abrir el closet para que entrara rápido en el mueble y no saliera hasta que la habitación estuviera sola de nuevo.

—Joven Overland, su madre lo solicita en la sala principal para discutir algunos asuntos con usted.

—Voy, voy— sin poder evitarlo mire con enojo el closet donde seguramente él no terminaba de cambiarse. —Dile que estoy cambiándome de ropa, la que tengo esta sucia después del paseo y no quiero que me vean así.

Sabía que no lo haría. Ese era otro aspecto fastidiosa acerca de los súbditos de mi madre o sus esclavos, nunca me hacían caso a mí y si encontraban una oportunidad para quedar bien con ella no dudaban en soltar la verdad de las tareas que lograba saltarme o las desobediencias que atentaba contra ellos.

—Muy bien, se lo diré de inmediato.

" _No lo harás"_

Deje que se fuera sin darle más importancia. Lo que me convenía en ese momento era arreglar las ropas del lazarillo que estaba en mi closet y el cual seguía luchando con su camisa para quitársela con los grilletes y las cadenas.

¿Acaso no tenía experiencia ya en eso? Es decir, si yo fuera él me sería imposible poder siquiera montar un caballo con cadenas estorbándome pero siendo esclavos ¿no deberían tener alguna técnica secreta que les permita moverse más rápido?

Porque si su calificación dependía de mi, estaría reprobado.

—Bien, tuviste tu oportunidad.

Apenas cerró la puerta del closet, agarre las tijeras que tenía más cerca en y si no fuera por mi amabilidad, habría pensado que mi nueva adquisición pensó en usarlas en mi contra cuando las sostuve en alto.

Algo irracional por supuesto ya que los perros tienen prohibido morder la mano que los alimenta y que intentara dañarme en mi habitación era algo más ridículo que imaginar a mi madre regalando panecillos al pueblo.

—No te muevas.

A pesar de que era una orden clara, para ese momento ya me preguntaba si era sordo o tonto por lo mucho que parecía evitar que las tijeras se acercaran a su ropa o siquiera a las cadenas.

—¡¿Te puedes quedar quieto de una maldita vez?!

Bien, quizá no era el mejor en manejar mi humor pero al menos había logrado mi objetivo al rasgar un poco de la andrajosa manta que tenía como ropa.

¿Lo malo? Que termine chocando contra él por la forma tan abrupta en que dejo de moverse y si no me hubiera tomado de las muñecas, probablemente el pico de las tijeras habrían terminado en mi hombro. Y digo que es malo porque debía apurarme en ir a donde mi madre me citaba desde hace más de cinco minutos, pero en su lugar estaba ahí parado como un estúpido mientras contemplaba los ridículos músculos perfectos que tenía.

—Toma, no creo que seas tan tonto para no saber utilizar unas tijeras. Cámbiate como puedas, regreso en media hora aproximadamente y nadie te debe de ver ¿entendiste?

Me di la vuelta antes de que mis ojos terminaran de escanear todo su torso y terminara de nuevo en su cara que solo fui capaz de vislumbrar un poco en los establos. Estaba un poco sucio, pero no era algo sin solución y si no fuera por el número de sirvientes que iban y venían por la casa, le habría ordenado ir al cuarto de baño para que contara con una limpieza completa y no se limitara solo a una toalla mojada que deje en la silla antes de salir de la habitación y cerrarla detrás de mi.

—¡Amo!

Me detuve en seco cuando esa voz se dirigió a mi como un rayo de iluminación divina. Claro, de toda la chusma que habitaba en la mansión para ese momento solo contaba con una persona que me era leal en cuerpo y alma.

—Jamie, te estuve buscando por todos lados— si, era una mentira pues ni siquiera recordaba a mi pequeño esclavo desde que lo abandone con mi hermana apenas llegamos. Pero ¿Qué importa? Los niños se tragan todo lo que les dices y una pequeña mentira no le haría daño —Te tengo una tarea.

Tome su mano sin hacerle caso a los nuevos nervios que tenía por razones que solamente él conocería y lo meti rápido a la habitación donde el maldito pecoso no pudo esconderse en el pequeño simulacro que acababa de inventarme.

—Genial, felicidades. Si yo fuera un subordinado de mi madre ya tendrías una marca de bota en tu trasero por la patada que te dieron— cerré la puerta para que mi voz no llegara a las mucamas chismosas que parecían estar en todas partes —Escucha Jamie ¿recuerdas la competencia de la que te hablaba?

—Sí, de lazarillos.

Sonreí con orgullo por lo listo que era mi súbdito en comparación con el zopenco que no podía ni ponerse un pantalón de forma decente. Solo esperaba que fuera capaz de agarrar una espada o por lo menos esquivas ataques del contrincante.

—Bien, hoy que llegue a casa conseguí a un participante que jugara por nosotros pero no habla y es algo retrasado— le explique y ambos volteamos desilusionados cuando tropezó al intentar devolvernos la mirada y las cadenas le jugaron en contra. —Entonces, necesitare de tu ayuda para que le ayudes a prepararse, le expliques cómo funcionan las cosas aquí y que bajo ninguna circunstancia lo vean los demás. Mucho menos mis padres o sus esclavos ¿oíste?

—¿Tampoco los invitados? — por alguna razón la idea de jugar a las escondidas lo divertía y yo solo esperaba no perder en ese juego.

—Tampoco— reafirme poniendo mi mano en su hombro y entregándole la llave de sus grilletes —Si te tienes que asomar sin que las cadenas se escuchen puedes hacerlo, pero cuando llegue la hora de la fiesta te las tienes que volver a poner porque si no-

—Usted estará en problemas con su madre— lo miro sorprendido aunque el solo agacho la cabeza con cierta vergüenza —L-La señorita Elsa me dijo que me portara bien o usted sufriría las consecuencias.

—Ah sí, pero no te preocupes. Ella siempre encuentra una excusa para regañarme, aún si no hago nada— me encogí de hombros y puse mi mano en alto para cerrar aquel pequeño trato que Jamie acepto como si fuera la misión más importante de su vida.

Pobre, no tenía idea de que la más importante sería cepillar a Ventisca sin terminar con todo el instrumento de limpieza sobre él.

—Bien, entonces vuelvo en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?

Me levante para dirigirles una mirada que era un claro "no hagan nada estúpido que yo no haría", pero por alguna razón, el nuevo solo me miro con preocupación. Un sentimiento que mi hermana me dirigía a menudo y que en ojos de él era algo nuevo.

Para ese momento no supe si quería vomitar o solo reírme.

No tarde mucho en llegar al comedor donde mi madre ya me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y un reloj de arena frente a ella.

Odiaba ese reloj.

—Madre— la salude con educación y quizá con descaro, la verdad era difícil modular mi tono de voz cuando veía su sonrisa, el reloj y a su fiel sirviente sacando mi fusta o al menos la que compre y nunca utilice por lo inútil que me parecía al no necesitarla para hacer correr a Ventisca.

—¿Tardaste tanto en cambiarte solo para ponerte la misma ropa?

Repetí algunas palabras altisonantes en mi cabeza al darme cuenta del pequeño gran detalle que había dejado pasar.

—Ay Jack. Si no fueras mi hijo pensaría que eres algún retrasado mental— me señalo la camisa y los pantalones, un gesto que tuve que contener como respuesta el voltear los ojos al saber que venía después.

Era humillante quedar en ropa interior a mitad del comedor con los ojos de tu madre evaluando que zonas podían ser escondidas por la ropa y cuales estaban prohibidas al castigo de rutina que disfrutaba dejar caer sobre mí. Probablemente mi padre no la satisfacía lo suficiente para ponerla del humor adecuado como para una fiesta o aguantar a su hijo de diez y ocho.

Eso queda entre ustedes y yo, si mi madre se enteraba de lo que pensaba en ese momento probablemente el castigo habría sido peor.

Sabía que no ordenaría bofetadas o golpes en algún visible cuando la fiesta estaba a unas horas de comenzar y no la veía dando excusas tontas como "se cayó de su caballo" cuando presumía el magnifico jinete que era con los demás.

Algo a lo que nunca pude encontrarle sentido cuando atravesamos una temporada donde ella quería vender a Ventisca por lo poco dócil que era con los otros lacayos y nunca cooperaba para tirar de la carroza si no estaba yo en ella.

Pero no nos desviemos del tema, concentrémonos en que mi madre ya estaba ordenandole a Louis que se encargara del castigo en persona ya que ella no tenía "tiempo o fuerza que perder" en alguien como yo.

Era duro, pero si eras el varón sin cualidades o aptitudes mágicas de la familia al parecer no te ganabas el derecho de un buen trato por parte de tus padres.

Lo sé, deprimente pero después de unos años aprendes a vivir con ello. Más cuando tienes a una hermana exagerada que te acompaña a todas partes para evitar que el regaño empeore o una hermosa yegua que te da el cariño suficiente para ignorar a padres materialistas como los que tengo yo.

—¿En donde?

—En donde sea, solo encárgate de que no se vea. Hoy tiene que saludar a todos los invitados y no quiero que me molesten.

—Como guste, mi señora.

Apreté los dientes cuando la fusta me golpeo el hombro y comencé a desconectar mi mente de lo que pasaba, una táctica cobarde pero útil ya que eso lograba que el dolor fuera más soportable y claro, también me daba la libertad de sonreírle a mi madre con victoria al no demostrarle el ardor que los azotes me provocaban.

Cinco minutos. Solía darme uno por cada minuto que tardaba pero teniendo una ocasión especial como la de ese día dudaba que me dejara ir con solo cinco por haber amenazado con desobedecerla y flaquear en mi disciplina.

—Louis, las manos. Los pies también, no quiero que se suba de nuevo a ese caballo por un tiempo.

La imagen de los campos de violetas y tulipanes a lomos de Ventisca fue más difícil de imaginar cuando Louis dejo mi espalda y hombros para apuntar al objetivo que aparte por acto reflejo pero él me sostuvo con fuerza, casi con odio.

¿Quería gritar?

La pregunta ofende, por supuesto que quería hacerlo pero no le daría el gusto a ninguno de los dos. Cada fricción que el cuero daba con la palma de mi mano fue suficiente para evocar el diccionario completo de palabras altisonantes de las que tenía conocimiento hasta el momento. Tres en cada una, ni siquiera con el ungüento que tenía en mi alcoba cicatrizaría rápido, pero ¿ella no quería que montara a Ventisca? Oh, eso era bueno de saber, ya tenía en agenda lo que podía hacer las dos horas restantes hasta que el banquete comenzara.

—Hm...no, los muslos Louis. Aún se puede sentar. Jack, separa un poco las piernas.

La mire con incredulidad al escuchar lo que me estaba ordenando. Mis empeines y manos dolían y mi piel estaba cambiando de color con las zonas lesionadas resaltando y las heridas las sentía al rojo vivo. Pero no, eso no era suficiente, eso era una humillación aún más grande a la que no iba a rebajarme aún si el castigo se postergaba.

—Bien, como quieras. Entonces que el último sea donde no pueda subirse a la silla Louis, es tan terco como una mula.

Apreté con más fuerza mis dientes cuando el último provoco que mis rodillas temblaran y a poco estuve de llorar por la frustración al ver que me sonreía como lo haría cualquier madre cariñosa preocupada por que su hijo entendiera la lección. Solo que ella no era cariñosa y a estas alturas del partido tampoco creía que me considerara su hijo, era más una carga, una silla sin pata o un adorno sin lugar.

Si, esa era una buena definición.

—Ahora Jack, quiero que vayas a cambiarte y te pongas algo decente para la fiesta de esta noche, los invitados llegaran al atardecer y tu estarás en la entrada recibiéndolos junto a tu hermana. Los recibirás con una sonrisa y no quiero que hagas sentir incomodo al señor Pitch o a Lord Grimborn, la última vez que vinieron de visita se quejaron de lo altanero que fuiste con ellos.

—Madre ¿ya puedo irme a cambiar? Se nos está haciendo tarde.

Por un momento temí exceder mi suerte pero lo único que recibí fue una mirada de advertencia.

—Sí, puedes irte. Pero ponte de nuevo tu ropa, tampoco quiero que vayas por los pasillos en ropa interior a hacerte el mártir con los demás.

Ignorarla fue más fácil cuando tuve que concentrarme más en no quejarme por tener que ponerme la ropa con mis manos, piernas y espalda chillando de dolor por el trato tan brusco que le daba. Entre más rápido, mejor.

Tampoco estaba de humor para aguantar las cotidianas sonrisas de burla que los esclavos de mi madre me dirigían o la lástima que los mayordomos dejaban caer como bofetadas invisibles a mi poca dignidad que aún me quedaba al caminar.

De camino a mi habitación fui repasando mentalmente el orden de las palabras que tendría que usar para echar a Jamie de ahí y el lugar en donde el mudo podía esconderse mientras me encargaba de alistarme. Mis dos horas libres ahora tendrían que concentrarse en ponerme ungüento, vendas y la maldita ropa de etiqueta que no me dejaría andar con libertad por las mangas ajustadas o los adornos que debía llevar en la cintura y solo serían una carga más a mi espalda.

Bien, quizá debí apurarme en ir con la bruja que tengo como madre en lugar de quedarme a entretenerme con otras cosas.

—Jamie.

Apenas entre solo pude ver al pequeño acomodando la cama y con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo que servía como un buen incentivo en ese momento.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Todo en orden señor— me saludo como lo haría con un soldado y la idea fue divertida apenas cruzó por mi mente.

—Excelente. Tu próxima tarea es ir con Elsa para que te vista ella.

—Pero yo puedo hacerlo, señor...

—Pero entonces no te verías tan bien en comparación a como lo harías si ella escoge tu gurdarropa. Ve con ella, toca antes de entrar y dile que te envié yo para que encuentre la ropa perfecta para esta noche ¿entendido?

—Entendido señor. Ah y el espacio debajo de la cama es muy grande.

Con indiscretas señas me dio a entender que nuestro invitado estaba debajo del mueble y no pudo ser más perfecto el escondite para ese momento.

—Bien, sería malo que algún insecto saliera de ahí ¿verdad?

Esperaba que al menos fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para entender la indirecta de que no debía salir de ahí.

Apenas Jamie salió de la habitación me apresure en ponerle seguro a la puerta y bajar las sabanas lo suficiente para que taparan mis pies y él no los pudiera ver. Ya tenía suficiente humillación por un día como para abonar a un esclavo desconocido teniéndome lastima como todos los demás.

—Si sales te voy a llevar con mi madre para que ella se encargue personalmente de ver que hacer contigo ¿entendiste? — bien, pedirle a un mudo que te responda no es lo más inteligente que he hecho —Toca la madera una vez si entendiste.

Al tener la respuesta comencé a quitarme la ropa lo más rápido y silencioso que podía, buscando entre los cajones el ungüento de hierbas que al menos cubrirían la herida, quitarían un poco el dolor y me facilitaría el movimiento por la costra que formaban en la piel.

Bien, ahora que lo había encontrado solo faltaba el orden. Podría empezar por mis manos, luego los pies, quizá si ponía un poco en una vara sería fácil ponerme en la espalda sin contorsionarme las manos por el lugar tan incomodo en que tenía que ponerlo.

Si, era un buen plan que habría funcionado de no ser por un estúpido esclavo desobediente que me acababa de interrumpir a medio camino y me detenía descaradamente de mi brazo para no tocarme la mano.

—¡Q-— ¿Tuve problemas para modular mi tono de voz? Si, los tuve. Me encontraba en un estado que rayaba la ira y el pánico. —Te dije que no salieras de ahí, lárgate en este mismo momento con mi madre.

Y no, no era estúpido. Lo que si lo podía definir era desobediente y la cosa solo empeoro cuando mi orgullo se quedo en el lugar de donde él me acababa de cargar y me sentaba con cuidado en la cama, algo innecesario, exagerado...y considerado si tenía en cuenta que ya no soportaba mis pies.

Como si eso no era ya el colmo, tuvo el descaro de quitarme el ungüento, arrodillarse en frente de mí y empezar a ponerme el mismo la maldita medicina que se sentía como hielo a un golpe contundente.

Con cada roce que su dedo daba en mis empeines no solo el dolor comenzó a drenar, también mi mal humor que termino en una extraña curiosidad y confusión que en ese momento me invadía al no captar lastima, miedo o desinterés de su parte. Era una preocupación que Elsa me mostraba a diario con un enojo que podía ver en el espejo de mi cuarto al final de un día agotador.

Cuando termino con mis pies tuve que extender mis manos para que continuara con ese masaje tan gentil que no se comparaba con mis bruscos primeros auxilios que llegaba aplicarme. Sus dedos rozando la palma de mi mano, su concentración que empujaba sus cejas a juntarse en un ceño fruncido que no pertenecía a un enojo personal.

Era extraño, no se parecía a ningún esclavo que hubiera conocido hasta el momento.

—Bueno, ya que pareces muy entretenido— rompí el incomodo silencio que estuvo a punto de alargarse cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaba observándolo cuando lo tuve tan cerca. —Tengo unos en mi espalda que no me puedo quitar, terminalo y quizá no te lleve con mi madre después de todo.

Supuse que me vería con fastidio pero su sonrisa solo provoco que lo rojo de mi cara dejara de ser por el enojo y se derivara a otra cosa.

Intente levantarme pero él me lo impidió. Con señas me indico que me recostara boca abajo en la cama y eso fue un punto de alerta que mi cabeza no podía ignorar.

Podía ser joven pero no por eso era estúpido. Me encontraba en ropa interior en mi cuarto con seguro, en mi cama y con un esclavo que acababa de recoger pocas horas antes. No hablaba y tampoco daba señas de ser perspicaz o alguien simple, su silencio era un bonus que su inteligencia podía quitarle si llegaba a figurarse la vergüenza que la proposición acababa de provocarle.

Y no señoras y señores, de donde yo vengo no es nada natural que seas varón y te atraigan otros hombres. Si mi madre se enteraba de eso era lo mismo a ir cavando mi propia tumba y preparar mi testamento, en sentido literal.

Como fuera tuve que aceptar rápido o la duda sería demasiado sospechosa, incluso para un tonto que reprobó "como cambiarse de ropa adecuadamente con cadenas incluidas" de la escuela donde provenía el pecoso que no parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que pensaba en ese momento. Una muy buena señal.

Estaba preocupado, debía estarlo pero era difícil seguir pensando en lo que tenía que hacer o en lo difícil que sería no ser mordaz con Pitch y Viggo cuando las manos en mi espalda se sentían tan bien y cuando digo bien me quedo corto.

Tenía un tacto calido, suave y agradable a pesar de que podía sentir que sus dedos tenían callos en las puntas por el trabajo duro. Era amable, agradable..¿ya dije lo agradable que era? Bueno, lo era. Ya tendría tiempo para avergonzarme por ese momento cuando estuviera paseando entre los invitados y aire fresco que respirar para calmarme, por el momento me había rendido a disfrutar ese lindo masaje que estaba avanzando de mis hombros a la zona donde mis costillas terminaban y el ardor pasaba a ser un hormigueo desagradable mucho más fácil de ignorar que la punzante sensación de quemazón que antes tenía.

¿El problema? Que mi falsa heterosexualidad y dignidad se vieron en riesgo cuando deje de sentir su tacto en mi espalda y un suspiro se me escapo cuando toco la herida que tenía en mis muslos. La había olvidado totalmente.

—Ehm...esa está bien así.

Otra desobediencia se sumo a su historial y yo tuve que morderme la lengua y modular mi respiración para que no se diera cuenta de las desagradables sensaciones que me estaba dejando con solo tratar mis heridas.

Si se daba cuenta, adiós al agradable masaje y al lazarillo para la competencia de ese día. Tenía que ser discreto, aún cuando otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando termino el masaje y el dorso de sus dedos me indicaron que tenía resecas mis mejillas.

Al parecer no había tenido éxito en retener mis lágrimas de frustración y dolor cuando Jamie se fue.

Después de eso vestirme fue mucho más fácil a lo que tenía acostumbrado. Podía ser un inútil para vestirse por sí mismo pero fue una enorme ayuda para ponerme el traje y cortar un poco las mangas para evitar que me apretaran las manos y solo saliera el algodón de la camisa larga que tenía debajo del saco.

—Aún queda una hora para que me toque ir a recibir visitas— voltee a verlo y que no demostrara incomodidad e incluso se viera más cómodo me dio la suficiente confianza como para no dejarlo ahí mientras mataba el tiempo. —Tengo que ir a encargarme de alguien antes de que lleguen los invitados, ven. Necesitare de tu asistencia— señale el pasillo desértico que nos guiaría de vuelta a la trampilla de emergencia para salir de nuevo a los establos y hacer una última visita a mi querida yegua que debía estar de mal humor con todo el revuelo que se armaba en la mansión —Vamos antes de que suban los demás.

No sabía qué tipo de platica o explicación pudieron tener Jamie y él, pero después de dejarlos solos se veía menos incomodo...y bueno, esperaba que la pequeña ayuda que me había dado no tuviera que ver o terminaría siendo yo el incomodo de ahí.

El regreso a los establos fue más rápido que la entrada a la mansión, como los pasillos, estaba vacío ahora que toda la servidumbre debía estar escuchando las últimas instrucciones que su madre tenía que dar mientras los otros se encargaban de preparar a mi padre para dejar tanto a él como a la mansión impecable.

—En realidad esto me parece una pérdida de tiempo— voltee a verlo cuando confirme por quinta vez que en efecto, estábamos solos y tenía que admitirlo, era reconfortante hablar con alguien de quien estaba seguro no saldría ni una sola palabra concisa de lo que podía relatar en ese momento. —No se si lo sepas, pero la fiesta de hoy empieza al atardecer. Va a venir mucha gente importante que representa a los otros tres reinos, se supone que los anfitriones se van turnando pero nunca he estado presente en las que son en otras tierras, ¿verdad que no? — voltee a donde Ventisca escuchaba con curiosidad y bufaba como si el hecho le pareciera indignante. —Lo mismo digo yo cariño, pero tu sabes. Soy demasiado genial para ir a deslumbrar a los demás— la acaricie con cuidado para no lastimarme y continue hablando. Más porque era un alivio que por interés a que él lo supiera —En fin. Todo tiene que ser perfecto a partir de este momento hasta que acabe la noche y no, mi madre no me golpea— añadí divertido y más cuando vi que me miraba con sorpresa —no vale la pena que lo haga cuando tiene a gente que hace todo por ella. Sabes, eso es algo que me molesta de sobremanera, todo para ella es apariencias, tener, superar y más cosas que ni siquiera importan cuando solo se luce pero no lo usa.

Bien, eso no tenía sentido.

—Me refiero a que compra un caballo pero no lo sabe montar ¿Para qué quieres un caballo de la mejor raza si no lo sabes montar? — Ventisca relincho por lo bajo indignada —Lo se Venti, es indignante. Y los pasadizos, hay cerca de siete pero no conoce ninguno porque nunca le pregunto al abuelo o su abuelo o a su bisabuelo cómo funcionaban, solo yo los conozco todos y no— le sonreí divertido y más orgulloso cuando note que me veía con asombro —No te voy a decir donde están los demás, confórmate con la pequeña salida de emergencia que te mostré y si lo hice fue solo porque era una emergencia— tome aire, recargándome en el cuello de la yegua que ahora estaba mordisqueando mi cabello —Y bueno, es difícil criticar a mi padre cuando lo veo menos de una vez al mes. Ey, deja de verla así— volví a sonreír cuando se acerco a nosotros y Ventisca relincho con cierto enojo —Aún si te gusta no te voy a dejar montarla y ella tampoco. Lo nuestro es algo serio, ya ves.

Con el ambiente menos tenso y más agradable, el recorrido por el establo fue incluso divertido. Era difícil dejar de hablar cuando me ponía tanta atención y parecía encantado con lo que veía, posiblemente nunca había visto un establo el pobre.

Estaba tan absorto que al sonar la primera trompeta casi me da un infarto.

—Oh no, ya llegaron. Ay, mira. Ya sabes el camino de regreso al castillo, la pelea de lazarillos va a ser en el salón principal, si quieres puedes usar esa mascara que dejaste en el taburete para dar más teatro y efecto sorpresa pero no dejes que mi madre te vea cerca de mi hasta que anuncien que va a empezar la competencia ¿ok? Cuando llegues allá te van a dar el arma y el escudo al entrar en el ruedo y, bueno las cosas se van a explicar allá pero tienes que vencer o desarmar al esclavo de Pitch ¿oíste? Los demás no importan, solo no pierdas contra él.

No me detuve a verificar que entendía lo que acababa de decirle, ya me había jugado mucho mi pellejo por un día y si llegaba un segundo tarde a la puerta donde Elsa me esperaba, estaba seguro de que terminaría recluido en mi habitación con heridas mucho peores a las que tenía en ese momento.

—¿Dónde estabas? — Elsa me interrogo apenas llegue a su lado, dos minutos antes de que el primer carruaje llegara.

—Arreglando unas cosas. Sabes que esto de los preparativos los termino dejando para el último minuto.

—Ya no le des más razones a mamá para que se ponga en tu contra, ya me entere de que hoy volvió a usar a Louis para pegarte.

—¿Cuándo no?

—¿Dónde fue esta vez?

Me mordí el labio antes de estirar un poco mis manos que eran perfectamente tapadas por el algodón y fue difícil contener el respiro de alivio que me dio cuando Elsa utilizo su magia de hielo para quitar el poco hormigueo que aun me quedaba.

—¿Dónde más?

—Lo siento hermanita, no quiero que me toques de forma indebida en el marco de la puerta.

A pesar de que intente sonar gracioso, me di cuenta de la pésima idea que fue cuando Elsa me miro con más preocupación a la que me había imaginado.

—¿Por qué? Jack, ahora donde...

Fuimos interrumpidos por la carroza de Viggo Grimborn que relinchaba con la misma actitud que presentaba cualquier comerciante que se topara con el lord que ahora bajaba tan digno como si la mansión se preparara solo para recibirlo a él.

" _Se agradable, se agradable"_

Me repeti una y otra vez sin hacerle caso a la segunda carroza que debía tener ofrendas y regalos del Grimborn a su familia.

—Jack, Elsa. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

—En efecto, lord Grimborn.

—Elsa, has crecido mucho. Cada día te pareces más a tu madre.

—No— y como siempre, no pude mantener la boca cerrada —por favor no la insulte.

—¿Insultarla?

—J-Jack se refiere a que no insulte a mi madre. Ya sabe, suele poner su belleza y habilidad sobre la mía, es un insulto compararla conmigo.

—Hermanos, supongo.

Apreté los dientes para no arruinar la enorme salvada que mi hermana acababa de hacer. No era consciente pero Elsa no podía ser más diferente a mi madre y compararlas era un insulto a su hermana que no iba a tolerar de alguien como Viggo o su hermano Ryker que ahora pasaban a la mansión.

—Jack.

—Ya sé, ya sé.

Respire hondo, armando un monton de escenas y situaciones en donde era fácil ponerle el pie a los invitados, tirar las bebidas en su regazo o soltar bromas mordaces a quienes no me agradaban.

Suficiente para hacerme sonreír a los demás invitados, incluyendo el pedante de Pitch que iba con una sonrisa de lado a lado sin soltar la cadena del esclavo que iba detrás de él.

—Hola Jack ¿ya listo para el juego?

Elsa intento contestar antes que yo, pero alcance a adelantarme.

—Siempre estoy listo Pitch ¿en que perrera encontraste al tuyo esta vez? — señale al robusto esclavo que me dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos pero no decía nada por el bozal que llevaba puesto. O era muy mal hablado o mordía, ya era un punto a favor del que yo tenía y al cual si ganaba le pondría un nombre para el final del día.

Lo deje pasar sin decir nada más o dar explicaciones a Elsa que parecía más confundida que nunca. Yo era un fiel creyente de que las acciones hablaban más que las palabras y aún si mi atrevimiento me hacia acreedor de una golpiza por parte de Louis y Malorie, la sirvienta personal de mi madre, no me importaba. El precio era justo si podía ver la humillación y derrota en la cara de Pitch.

Claro en el mejor de los casos, estaba contando con la victoria de mi lacayo.

Conforme pasaban las horas y la noche avanzaba, él número de invitados fue aumentando, la plática subió de volumen y la comida podía encontrarse en cualquier mesa que uno volteara aun si solo era por curiosidad.

Jamie intento escabullirse para agarrar un poco de lo que parecía el mejor postre que hubiera visto en su vida, una simple gelatina a mi parecer pero se la acerque cuando fallo por quinta vez en agarrar un plato sin ser visto y tuve que esforzarme por no sonreírle a mi madre que me debía ver con pena ajena por tratar de forma tan amable a mis esclavos.

Bueno, si ellos me trataban de esa manera a mi yo no quería hacer lo mismo con ellos por más obedientes o tontos que fueran.

Llegue a toparme con Viggo y su hermano que hablaban sobre el precio que se pondrían si fueran capaces de venderse, algo que me pareció tonto porque yo no pagaría ni un centavo por ellos pero me vi obligado a responderles cuando me preguntaron qué tipo de valor me pondría. Uno no tan alto si tenía en cuenta la magia nula que cargaba.

Después de un buen banquete y palabras de agradecimiento llegaba el momento de la verdad y yo no podía sentirme más orgulloso cuando alcance a visualizar al pecoso con su máscara caminando con discreción entre la gente y cuidando que sus cadenas no sonaran demasiado. Sin duda causaría un gran impacto en su oponente cuando las rompiera, todo era parte de la producción.

Uno de los sirvientes empezó con las palabras habituales acerca del lugar que les tocaba a ellos como la servidumbre y los esclavos como un objeto o medio de entretenimiento...No lo sé, deje de poner atención cuando lo tuve a mi lado y me encargue de acomodarle correctamente la máscara.

—¿Nervioso?

Él solo asintió con más energía de la que pude imaginar y eso solo pudo servir para alimentarme de nervios al igual que él.

—Mira no es presión, pero si pierdes yo también— intente no mirar en la dirección donde estaba mi madre pero él pareció entender por debajo de la máscara. —Solo...lúcete ¿si? Destaca.

Palmee su espalda y lo deje pasar cuando dijeron mi nombre y antes de que confirmaran que mi esclavo no podía luchar, él interrumpió al mayordomo para entrar al agujero de contención donde estaba el esclavo de Pitch y donde las rejas de oro no tardaron mucho en rodearlos tres metros sobre su cabeza. Una medida de seguridad que adoptó mi padre al haber presenciado como un cuchillo salía volando por accidente de la pelea al público, otra razón por la cual solo dejaron armas grandes a su disposición.

Evite ver a Elsa o a mi madre que a juzgar por el suspiro de miedo que alcance a escuchar de mi hermana, debía estar echa una furia.

Antes de que empezara el combate, él me volteó a ver unos largos segundos en los que la campana por fin sono y dio a entender que el combate comenzaba.

No paso ni un segundo y ya estaba tirando su espada y su escudo. Si, podía escuchar mis esperanzas cayendo junto con las armas o las cadenas de los grilletes rompiéndose.

—No voy a pelear frente a gente hipócrita como ustedes.

Por un momento me sorprendí al escuchar una voz desconocida e imite a muchos al ver a los lados para encontrar a quien hablaba con aquel coraje.

¿Mi sorpresa? Que estaba en el campo de duelo.

—Mientras ustedes están aquí bebiendo y comiendo por la paz de los cuatro reinos, uno ha sido atacado, traicionado por ustedes que se hacían llamar sus aliados— se quito la mascara y algunos soltaron un gemido ahogado al verlo. Un detalle que no entendí pues él no era feo para causar ese tipo de impresión en la gente. —¡Berk fue destruida y saqueada por la misma gente que en este momento brinda por una paz continua! ¡Se llevaron a nuestra gente y tienen el descaro de venderla como mercancía! ¡Yo soy Hiccup Haddock y en nombre de Estoico el Vasto y su esposa Valka, que en el Vallhala se encuentran, he venido a llevármelos de regreso!

Cuando termino su discurso todo se vino abajo. Y lo digo de forma literal, una enorme masa negra aterrizo en frente de él, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ver que era cuando alguien al fondo gritaba "fuego", todos empezaban a correr de un lado a otro y mis padres veían con odio y miedo al intruso que ahora levantaba su espada de fuego y le ordenaba a sus compañeros que salieran de los pasillos que ocultaban a dragones de diferentes tamaños y rompían las rejas, barandas, mesas y pisos con la gente gritando de un lado a otro.

—¡Joven Overland, por aquí!

Ryker me tomo por el brazo cuando una viga casi caía sobre mi y los dragones rugían mientras otros gritaban algo sobre sacar a los esclavos del sotano, desván y otros de carrozas que estaban en el patio.

—Debe ir a un lugar seguro.

Solo le di la razón y lo seguí, ambos alcanzamos rápidamente a Viggo que me guiaba junto con otras personas a las afueras de la mansión y en donde aseguraba, nos encontraríamos a salvo.

¿Cómo pudieron entrar dragones y nadie dio aviso de ello?

De pronto recordé y me detuve en seco sin darle explicaciones a Viggo o su hermano de la razón a que mi dirección fuera en torno a los establos que estaban doblando la esquina.

" _Solo yo los conozco"_

—Oh no, no, no— apresure el paso cuando el sonido de relinchos histéricos reemplazaron los gritos de pánico y sentí mi corazón encogerse al encontrarme con el establo envuelto en llamas.

Por un momento creí escuchar la voz de él...de Hiccup en el cielo gritándome que me detuviera. Algo difícil de recordar pues solo lo había escuchado una vez en toda la noche y todos los gritos que le siguieron se sobreponían al recuerdo del tono que utilizaba.

Conforme me acerque al edificio en llamas sentía mis fuerzas desmoronarse y mi grandiosa habilidad para respirar de forma automática fue desactivada cuando por fin estuve adentro.

Era una sensación horrible, mis piernas temblaban y apenas podía seguir caminando sin que me fallara el equilibrio o mi vista se nublara. Sabía que el fuego podía ser de esa manera pero nunca imagine que tanto.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí.

No supe si Ventisca fue capaz de escucharme, tampoco soy consciente de cómo logre quitar el seguro de la puerta. Lo único que recuerdo después de eso era el dolor en mis brazos y el golpeteo que el galope me provocaba en el pecho al estar colgado de su cuello mientras ella corría lejos de las llamas que tragaban todo a su paso.

Parpadeaba y mi entorno cambiaba. Eso sucedió dos veces hasta que finalmente desperté, tumbado en un claro del bosque lleno de busco y matorrales espinosos. Al parecer Ventisca siguió en su carrera por sobrevivir mientras yo, bueno.

Yo me caí y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Aclaraciones:**

 ***** Ningún personaje (ejemsalvouno) me pertenece. Los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos autores y productoras.

*Este fic es un AU con posibles deslices de OoC para calzar a los personajes en el ambiente.

 **Advertencias:**

*Contenido homosexual

*Escenas ligeramente explicitas

*Escenas violentas

*Lenguaje subido de tono.

Si a pesar de esto siguen leyendo, ME CONSIDERO LIBRE DE CULPA Y LO HACEN BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD –huye-

* * *

 _¿Miedo? ¿Yo? No._

 _Aterrado diría yo_

¿Saben lo horrible que es despertar en un lugar que no conocen, rodeado de insectos y oscuro? No, seguramente no lo saben y de haber respondido que "si" no es lo mismo que me sucedió en ese momento.

Simplemente no es lo mismo.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Si, búrlense si quieren pero cuando te encuentras en mitad del bosque, tosiendo por el humo que te ahoga desde la garganta hasta los pulmones y no puedes ver bien a tu alrededor, lo único que quieres saber es que no hay nadie a tu alrededor y los ruidos de ramas y hojas es por algún animal que no pueda amenazar tu salud de ninguna forma posible.

Me gustaría decirles que me recupere rápido, que estudie mí alrededor y busque un lugar donde resguardarme de los peligros que la noche y el bosque ofrecían a cualquiera.

Pero no, no lo hice porque hasta ese momento yo no tenía idea de que el bosque era peligroso. No pueden culparme cuando lo más lejos que llegue fuera de mi hogar fueron las afueras del castillo donde lo más peligroso que con lo que me tope fue una ardilla rabiosa, un ganso enorme que me persiguió por más de una hora y un cuervo que me picoteo hasta que Elsa lo congelo a medio vuelo.

Estando a mitad de la noche los riesgos a ser atacado por una ardilla loca, un ganso desquiciado y un cuervo vengativo eran muy bajos, entonces ¿Por qué no? Un paseo nocturno parecía pan comido si uno pensaba que la mayoría de la vida salvaje se encontraba dormida en sus respectivos agujeros.

Aprendí por las malas que las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Camine sin un destino fijo mientras los mosquitos daban paso a polillas gigantes, las ratas se alejaban y murmullos en los arbustos empezaban a mostrar ojos rojos, amarillos y azules brillando en la oscuridad, algo que solo se veía tétrico aunque muy interesante a la vez.

¿Qué tipo de animales eran y como se verían?

Tampoco tuve respuesta a esa pregunta, o al menos no de inmediato y quizá nunca debí formularla en mi cabeza.

Como si las preguntas atrajeran la mala suerte, un extraño lagarto me mordió cuando casi aplastaba el nido donde estaba durmiendo. Mi pierna se durmió y mis pasos se volvieron más lentos.

Luego me topé con un extraño conejo que parecía tener cuernos y colmillos que intento clavarme en el brazo, pero yo valientemente lo evite al correr con saltos y tropiezos hasta que se cansó de perseguirme y volví a estar en la calma de un sendero tenebroso.

" _Cualquier lugar es mejor que regresar a casa"_

Aunque todo fuera extraño, mi pierna fuera una carga, mis pulmones se quejaran como los de un anciano de cincuenta años; en ese momento solo podía pensar que cualquier lugar era mejor que mi hogar.

Bueno, si podía seguir llamándolo mi hogar.

Si antes me veían como una carga, si daba marcha atrás y pedía indicaciones para volver al palacio del sur, solo terminaría caminando a mi propio funeral. En ese momento era seguro que mi madre me mandaría a la horca o algo peor si ponía un pie en la casa, eso suponiendo que aún existiera. No quería ser pesimista pero me convenía que todo se hubiese derrumbado, pero era probable que mi hermana y progenitores congelaran el fuego para poner a todos a salvo.

Ese era otro punto que tenía para pensar con todo el tiempo de la noche a mi favor. Tenía la oportunidad de pensar en la razón de que en ese momento me encontrara caminando como un lisiado desamparado: Hiccup Haddock.

Lo odiaba.

No al grado de ordenar que le congelaran el cerebro, pero al menos si lo suficiente para desearle diarrea por el resto de sus días.

Oh bueno, al menos todo el mes.

Pensar en eso me mantenía ocupado y me facilitaba caminar aunque mis piernas quisieran llorar, entonces comencé a hacer una lista de "razones para odiar y barrer el suelo con Hiccup" y otra que se titulaba "razones para no odiarlo y barrer el suelo con él"

En la primera estaba el hecho de que me había mentido, me tomo de loco y solo asintió y negó con la cabeza dejando que yo creara sus propias excusas. Algo bajo pero entendible de alguien que no puede ponerse la ropa correctamente sin ayuda. Debajo estaba que utilizo MI túnel secreto que amablemente le mostré, estaba casi seguro de que se reía de mí en todo el medio día que compartimos.

Luego estaba la segunda lista, la más molesta y la que tenía más peso en ese momento.

A pesar de que me había mentido, no es como si tuviera mucha opción si quería entrar a nuestra mansión encubierto (cosa que logro solo gracias a mí, entonces me debe una y debería pagármela al salir de la nada y llevarme a un maldito lugar seguro en lugar de dejarme vagar como idiota), tampoco pareció burlarse de mi e incluso escucho con atención cuando le hable sobre Ventisca. Eso, que curo mis heridas (un tema que NO tocaría como clímax de una conversación) y su discurso fue suficiente para no odiarlo totalmente. Menos cuando pudo pintarle tan bonita cara de desprecio y desesperación a mi madre, algo que hasta el momento yo tenía el record pero él lo superó con creces.

Eso me llevo a otro tema importante: La razón de su intromisión.

Hablo sobre pobladores inocentes convertidos en esclavos, ataques del sur a su pueblo…Si bien solo tenía conocimiento de cosas generales del norte, el discurso que dio, su apariencia y el cómo me ayudo e incluso se arrodillo ante mí…

Eran cosas que no concordaban con lo que yo había escuchado de los barbaros, brutos, violentos e incivilizados norteños.

Su aparición fue más fuerte que cualquier bofetada que mi madre pudiera darme hasta el momento. Un pequeño gran golpe de realidad que solo pude interpretar como un:

"No todos hacen lo que dicen"

¿Ejemplos? Puedo darles muchos.

Mi padre decía ser un mero comerciante entre los reinos del Este y Oeste, un mercader, un negociador que solo ofrece dinero y recibe el producto.

Mi madre presume de grandes riquezas, excelente linaje, puesto de renombre y un futuro prometedor para su familia.

Ryker se pavonea de ser comerciante igual que mi padre.

Viggo no para de hablar sobre cómo tratar con personas para un buen negocio.

Pitch cuando habla solo puede mencionar los múltiples resultados favorables que su magia y medicina da a los habitantes.

Pero ¿y el Norte?

No puedo más que avergonzarme por decirles que para ese momento de mi vida, no tenía ni idea de que rayos pintaba el reino más austero.

La alianza era entre los cuatro reinos y sin embargo nunca escuche o vi al representante de dicho reino, solo rumores acerca del tráfico de personas y las horribles fechorías que hacían con ellos.

Se decía que ninguno salía vivo de ahí.

Si, quizá era cierto pero ¿qué se decía de los tres reinos entonces?

Pude haber continuado con esa caminata filosófica toda la noche hasta que mis piernas se deshicieran, pero una trampa para alces se enrollo en mi pierna y me obligo a comer tierra, césped y…bueno, preferí pensar que solo era tierra y césped.

¿Cómo son las trampas para alces? Oh, lo normal. Solo una enorme enredadera con espinos enrollándose hasta tu rodilla, es encantador, deberían caer en una cuando tengan tiempo.

¿Me queje? Bueno, creo que si un montón de espinas del tamaño de tu dedo pulgar se clavaran en tu pie, también gritarías como una niña de cinco años.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Si, esa pregunta es muy común cuando sales a altas horas de la noche. Hice una anotación mental cuando el hombre dejo su hogar para caminar a donde parecía, era su patio principal.

Patio donde estaba yo, tirado con una trampa en la pierna y la dignidad más caída que mi cuerpo en el suelo.

—B-Buenas noches— a pesar de que intente hablar fuerte y claro, apenas pude hacerlo por culpa del humo que aún sentía subir y bajar por mi garganta, congestionando mi nariz e irritando mis ojos que tuve que limpiar con mí manga.

Algo que tampoco fue algo inteligente porque estaba lleno de hollín, pero al menos me veía lo suficientemente miserable para que el dueño de la casa no me considerara una amenaza y se acercara a ayudarme con la trampa que apretaba más mi pie.

—Oh chico ¿estás bien? No, claro que no lo estas. No te muevas, te quitare esto rápido o va a hacerte daño.

A pesar de que tardo más de lo que me gustaría admitir, al menos pudo quitarme la trampa y me ofreció ayuda para ponerme de pie.

En un pie, porque si apoyaba el otro terminaría cayendo en otra trampa que pudiera estar a la redonda.

—Camina con cuidado. Cuanto lo siento muchacho, las pusimos apenas hace una semana por problemas con las plagas. Terribles problemas con las plagas— repitió el hombre que ya iluminado por la luz de la casa, parecía rondar por los cuarenta y si no fuera por las cicatrices de garras en su cuello y en la mitad de su cara, pudo aparentar menor edad.

Bueno eso y que tenía el cabello gris. Yo lo tenía blanco pero no era lo mismo.

—Está bien, no se preocupe. Si no caía en esa iba a caer en otra— era mentira, pero como me ayudó lo menos que podía hacer era mantenerme educado y más cuando me llevo a la sala de estar donde se encontraba su mujer.

—Oh mi…Lane ¿Qué sucedió? Pobre criatura, mírala. ¿Cayó en una de tus trampas? Te dije que debías ponerlas más cerca del bosque que al pueblo. Ay dioses, ponlo rápido en el sillón, iré por toallas, una cubeta y veré si aún tenemos algo de pomada.

La mujer ni siquiera espero a que le diera las gracias cuando salió directo a la puerta que estaba al otro lado de la sala. Parecía tan preocupada y apurada por ayudarme que no pude pedirle que se tomara las cosas con calma e informarle que me sentía mejor cuando volvió con toallas húmedas en agua caliente y con ellas envolvió mi pierna lastimada.

—Los dioses nos perdonen ¿Cómo te sientes cielo?

—Bien, mucho mejor que hace unas horas.

—Pero muchacho ¿qué hacías vagando a estas horas de la noche? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es?

La respuesta era obvia: No, no sabía.

—Si pero…me perdí y como no podía regresar a mi casa, me asuste— intente no mentir conforme hablaba —pero muchas gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer muchacho y si estás perdido no es bueno seguir tu camino a esta hora. Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí. Mañana no recibiremos visitas y puedes quedarte en la sala.

¿Dormir en el suelo de un bosque o en el cómodo sofá de una sala de estar?

—Muchas gracias entonces.

—Toma esto cielo, va a quitarte el dolor aunque puede que te de sueño, es normal— la mujer me tendió un vaso de agua junto con pequeñas capsulas que había formado con hojas medicinales.

Se lo que estás pensando: ¿Cómo puedes aceptar comida de extraños?

Como dije, nunca salgo y no tenía esas dudas que pudieron haberme detenido a ingerir un medicamento extraño, que venía de gente desconocida que era tan tiernos y amables conmigo.

Algo que no era raro si tomaba en cuenta que si estaba herido era por su culpa.

En fin, pasemos de las minucias del asunto y vayamos al punto importante: funciono. La pierna dejo de dolerme, mi cuerpo detuvo sus quejas e incluso mis pulmones parecían más relajados ahora que estaban en un lugar seguro para descansar.

—Muchas gracias— Le agradecí a la amable señora que me ayudaba a recostarme y su esposo terminaba de limpiarme la pierna para vendarla con un cuidado que no pude seguir al sentir que el cansancio me cegaba los sentidos.

Sabía que no era solo el medicamento, yo me encontraba exhausto y aún no terminaba de procesar y asimilar todo lo que sucedió en una sola noche.

—Mañana iré al pueblo, me quede sin la pomada para cerrar las heridas…

—No te preocupes querida, ya se ve mejor. Iremos después de visitar el santuario del pueblo.

—No, tú te quedas a ver que no necesite nada. No podemos dejar al pobrecito solo.

—Oh mi…buen punto mujer, buen punto.

Considere grosero seguir escuchando su conversación a escondidas, medio dormido medio despierto. Quería aceptar su invitación, descansar hasta la mañana siguiente pero la voz del hombre con nombre de "Lane" me mantuvo despierto por unos segundos más.

— ¿Cómo te sientes chico?

"Bien"

Quise contestarle aunque asumí que solo pude murmurar algo apenas entendible que pareció relajarlo de la tensión que tenía antes.

— ¿Te duele aquí?

Apretó mi rodilla donde una de las últimas espinas alcanzo a enterrarse.

De nuevo, otra respuesta miserable de mi parte.

— ¿Aquí?

Yo estaba prácticamente dormido, ni siquiera pude sentir en donde tocaba cuando me pregunto por tercera vez si me dolía en otro lugar y yo termine por rendirme al cansancio que me obligo a dormir como roca.

Al día siguiente el dolor casi había desaparecido. Casi, aún dolían las espinas, los azotes de mi madre y las quemaduras en mis dedos que debí hacerme en los establos al liberar a Ventisca.

Yegua que aún tenía que encontrar si seguía tan asustada como la noche anterior.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Lane me saludo desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa que tenía cualquier profesor que acababa de aprobar a todos sus alumnos con diez debido a su esfuerzo.

Lo digo porque mi tutor personal ponía esa misma expresión cuando lograba que entendiera los temas que me exponía. Era difícil no pensar en las similitudes que ambos tenían.

—Bien, mucho mejor gracias a ustedes. ¿Dónde está…

—Ah, mi querida esposa. Fue al santuario del pueblo, no tardará en llegar, probablemente en unas horas— me explico poniendo el desayuno en la mesa que estaba frente al sillón donde me había quedado a dormir y me dejaba un par de panes, huevo, frijoles y un pedazo de carne en el plato. —Un hermoso santuario, hermoso. Puedes visitarlo cuando puedas. Pero por ahora come, necesitas energía para poder seguir tu búsqueda ¿no?

—Si.

Le agradecí una última vez antes de embutirme con lo que parecía el mayor manjar de mi vida. Probablemente me sabía mejor por todo el terror que había pasado, pero de nuevo, eran minucias en las que no quería pensar mientras disfrutaba un delicioso desayuno después de la peor noche de mi vida.

—Y dime muchacho ¿cómo te llamas?

—Jack, mucho gusto.

Volví mi atención a los frijoles que parecían gritar por atención, bebí del jugo que tenía a mi lado y regrese al ataque. Habría seguido de esa manera si no mi comida no se hubiera atorado en mi garganta cuando Lane puso su mano sobre mi rodilla.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien Jack?

Trague con dificultad, no me molestaba su preocupación pero era incomodo tenerlo tan cerca y que de pronto su tono dejara de ser jovial a uno más cauto y bajo.

—Am…si, la medicina que me dieron me funciono muy bien.

—Lo se muchacho, lo sé. Hace milagros— insistió con la misma sonrisa agradable que empezaba a incomodarme más cuando su mano subió hasta casi ponerse sobre mi entrepierna.

Bien, ese si fue un momento raro.

—Pero solo fue para la trampa. Dime chico— su voz se volvió un susurro que solo formo un eco en mi cabeza — ¿Cómo te hiciste las otras marcas que tienes en el cuerpo?

Mi primera reacción fue poner distancia entre los dos, algo que no tuvo mucho sentido cuando se aferró a la orilla de mi pantalón y no le tomo mucho esfuerzo tumbarme en el sillón que crujió por el peso de ambos.

— ¡No te muevas muchacho! Eso puede empeorar tu condición y eso sería horrible ¿sabes? Terrible, terrible.

Lo empuje y solo logre moverlo centímetros, no se molestó en inmovilizarme y no hacía falta. Solo tuvo que clavarme la rodilla en mi ingle y apretar mi miembro por encima de mi pantalón y yo ya estaba quieto. Un solo movimiento y me haría gritar otra vez.

—Ahora ¿me vas a decir cómo te hiciste las otras marcas que tienes en el cuerpo Jack? ¿En qué casa estabas antes de venir aquí? ¿De dónde te escapaste? ¿Acaso estabas con un dueño que primero te maltrataba y luego te mimaba? ¿Yo también puedo hacerlo?

Lo mire confundido al no tener ni idea de a qué se refería.

— ¿Perdón?

Otro consejo, nunca finjan o respondan que no saben de qué habla la persona que esta sobre ustedes y puede hacerte gemir de forma vergonzosa e impropia.

En serio, solo finjan que sabe de qué habla y síganle el juego si no quieren sufrir la humillación que sentí en ese momento.

Ya era suficiente con tener a un hombre mayor sometiéndome en el sofá de su casa como para agregar la facilidad con la que me obligaba a gemir de dolor con cada apretón que me daba.

—M-Mi madre— pronuncie con lágrimas en los ojos. Asustado pero también enojado al ver que me veía con lastima. —C-Cuando hacía algo malo, pero por eso yo…

—Sh, sh. Entiendo, lo siento chico. Creí que esto era algo a lo que estabas acostumbrado— le presión en mis bajos termino de golpe, algo que no pude celebrar por mucho tiempo cuando aguante las ganas de vomitar lo que acababa de comer y su mano se colaba por debajo de mi pantalón.

¿Quieren detalles? Lo siento, prefiero omitirlos. No me gusta recordar de forma minuciosa como me acaricio en contra de mi voluntad, susurrándome palabras dulces y asquerosas al oído sobre ofrecerme un nuevo hogar con él a cargo de mí y sin que su esposa se enterara, como casi me ahogo al taparme la boca cuando comencé a insultarlo y me faltaba el aire por la almohada que puso en mi cara…

No, en serio. No quiero recordar ese momento.

¿En resumen? Al parecer Lane era uno de los "enfermos" que le atraían los hombres, esperando a que su esposa se fuera para ponerme la mano encima y si no pasó de caricias rápidas fue porque estaba corto de tiempo y yo aún estaba "verde"

Ósea nuevo, virgen, unicornio, llámenlo como quieran.

—Ay muchacho. Eso es algo que no debes hacer— me sermoneo el desgraciado mientras me alejaba del desayuno que termine por devolver antes de venirme a la fuerza en la ropa de Lane. —Creo que no puedo dejarte arriba si te comportas de esa manera, pero no te preocupes. Abajo podrás hacer amigos, incluso puede que seas una buena influencia para mi mascota, una buena influencia— repitió acercándose con un collar que pude ver toda mi vida pero nunca lo probé en mi cuello.

Una cadena.

El maldito bastardo me arrastro por toda la casa jalando la cadena que no se separaba del collar metálico alrededor de mi cuello.

¿Lo peor? Escaleras, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a ponerme de pie cuando me llevo por las escaleras para caer un escalón tras otro hasta un sótano donde solo podía ver barrotes frente a nosotros, huesos roídos de animales y brasas de leña a un lado de los barrotes gigantes que se abrieron con una de las llaves que Lane tenía en el cinturón.

El lugar apestaba a una extraña combinación de drenaje, orines y basura que podían matar tu sentido de olfato con gran facilidad.

—Entra, te presentare a tu nuevo compañero— me arrastro sin darme tiempo de reacción. Atoro las cadenas en un extraño gancho que sobresalía de la pared de cemento y me obligaba a tumbarme frente a un chico que nos ignoraba desde que entramos a la celda.

Algo que pudo ser más agradable por parte de las otras personas que estaban en la segunda celda.

—Miren que tenemos aquí.

—El señor tiene nuevo juguete.

—Una nueva puta a la colección

— ¡Y este es de color blanco!

Estallaron en carcajadas que solo sirvieron para distraerme de todo lo que pude pensar en ese momento: asco, miedo, desesperación, impotencia e ira. Todo al mismo tiempo sin tomar una forma concisa en pensamiento o impulso y solo dejándome congelado en aquella esquina donde podía ver como Lane desencadenaba al otro chico y lo obligaba a avanzar a gatas hasta donde estaba él.

—Querido muchacho, quiero mostrarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Si no me eres útil vas en esa celda de usos múltiples— señalo a donde más de una docena de hombres y mujeres se apilaban a ver el espectáculo de la noche. Algo que solo sirvió para incrementar la ira que lentamente nacía en mi interior y me permitía conocer un sentimiento nuevo.

—A ellos los vendo, presto o rentó a los del pueblo. A veces mi mujer los usa para otras cosas y terminan echados a perder— que me hiciera imaginar a la amable señora actuando de la misma forma en que él lo hacía solo me distrajo por unos segundos —En cambio, si me eres útil, nunca pasaras malos ratos, podrás tener lujos, una vida cómoda y te puedo mimar como tu desees.

— ¿Cómo él? — ni siquiera supe como logre hablar, pero me felicite mentalmente por sonar agresivo. Algo difícil de lograr cuando te encuentras muerto de terror.

—Oh no, no, querido muchacho no malentiendas las cosas. Si este chico esta así— zarandeo la cadena que obligo al pelirrojo a quedar a la altura de su entrepierna y solo entonces note que tenía los ojos vendados y una mordaza en la boca. —es porque así lo quiere.

De nuevo el terror sobrepaso la ira.

¿Cómo podía un ser humano, por más estúpido que fuera, querer estar encadenado, amordazado, vendado y siendo humillado de un lado a otro?

Estaba loco, no había otra razón lógica para eso. Lane estaba loco.

—Pero estoy seguro de que ya aprendió la lección. ¿Qué me dices Er, ya no intentaras escapar otra vez, verdad? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que te trae desobedecerme? —el chico asintió con una lentitud que sentí como golpes bajos al estómago y me pegue a la pared de forma instintiva cuando Lane sujeto su nuca con brusquedad y lo obligo a hundirse más entre sus piernas. —Vas a mostrarle cómo funcionan las cosas a Jack ¿de acuerdo?— intente pegarme más a la pared cuando lo llevo arrastrando hasta medio metro de mi, tan cerca que podía escuchar su respiración agitada y las náuseas volvieron a mi.

No me quería imaginar a mí mismo haciendo lo mismo, no quería ver como el chico de nombre "Er" bajaba el cierre del loco con sus dientes y los otros esclavos lo vitoreaban e insultaban con apodos de idiomas extranjeros pero que no podían significar nada bueno.

Quería salir de ahí, salir del campo de visión del loco Lane que se volvía más aterrador a cada segundo que le sonreía al esclavo sexual que tenía bien sujeto y luego a mí con la misma intensidad que me revolvía el estómago y me daban ganas de vomitar otra vez.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para volver al comedor donde mi madre ordenaba que sus sirvientes me golpearan a tener que escuchar los desagradables suspiros que Lane soltaba con las caricias que la lengua ajena le daba.

Fue aterrador y desagradable hasta que "Er" se alejó rápido para estampar su frente con la erección que había provocado, luego se levantó para que su cabeza diera directo a la barbilla de Lane y por último se dejó caer para usar sus piernas como una palanca que lo tumbo en seco en el suelo del piso de la celda.

— ¡Duro menos que la vez pasada! — exclamo uno de los esclavos que daba huesos de pollo a su compañero y se alejaban del borde de su celda para quedar lejos de su captor que se levantó furioso con la lengua sangrando y sus ojos reflejando pura ira sin la amabilidad que pudo fingir momentos antes.

—Nunca aprendes, tú nunca aprendes— Lane cargo contra él sin darle mucha oportunidad a recuperarse cuando ya lo tenía contra el suelo y lo obligaba a darle la espalda donde sus manos estaban bien atadas.

Lo primero que pensé fue en ayudarlo, al menos hablar para argumentar algo a su favor pero las palabras no salieron. Se quedaron atoradas mientras me cubría los oídos e intentaba ignorar los gemidos de dolor que mi nuevo compañero de celda soltaba con sollozos que eran acompañados de risas cínicas de los esclavos a nuestro lado.

— ¡ABRE MÁS LAS PIERNAS!

Ni siquiera pude bloquear los gritos de Lane que se dejaban escuchar por encima de los gemidos que parecieron eternos hasta que escuche un ruido sordo y casi me dio un infarto cuando alguien sujeto mi tobillo.

Voltee rápido para huir del agarre de quien creí era el loco Lane, pero me encontré con la figura quebrada del chico que volvía a intentar aferrarse a mi pie para alejarse del hombre que exhalaba furioso y se acomodaba el pantalón.

Se aclaró la garganta y Er termino arrastrándose a ponerse detrás de mí. Algo que no fue muy sabio de su parte si notaba que yo estaba tan muerto de miedo como él y tenía menos condición física o valor para mover un dedo.

Aún así, no lo quite.

— ¿Lo ves Jack? Si Er hubiera cooperado, nada de esto habría pasado. Lo único que quería era un buen "masaje" en mi pene donde el usara su boca. Pero no, prefirió el camino difícil, como siempre— pasó sus dedos por una de las cicatrices que tenía en la cara y solo pude pensar que eran responsabilidad del pelirrojo a mi espalda. —Te daré un buen trato en los siguientes tres días, si no demuestras disciplina y obediencia…bueno— señalo con la cabeza al de piel chocolatosa que intento esconderse más —Seguirás siendo su compañero de celda. Descansen y tengan dulces sueños.

Aun cuando se fue los demás seguían señalándonos, riéndose y apostando cuanto duraría o que camino elegiría, si el fácil o el difícil. Quería decirles que se callaran, que podía salir de ahí y dejarlos abandonados pero tenía un pequeño gran problema: no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Síguele el juego— de nuevo estuve a punto de sufrir un par cardiaco con el susurro que Er me soltaba con la mayor calma del mundo a pesar de que sus dedos, aferrados a mi ropa, no dejaban de temblar como locos. —Sus llaves, pasadores, tenedor. Solo síguele el juego, tráelos y adiós cadenas.

Me voltee con calma a intentar verlo a los ojos, quitándole las vendas que solo le estorbaban y por un momento me quede anonado. Bien, quizá entendía porque Lane le había tomado gusto a Er cuando tenía ese color de ojos, tan naranjas como el sol, un atardecer o el fuego cálido de una hoguera familiar. Si, sus ojos estaban en el top tres de mis favoritos. Los primeros eran verdes como…no entremos en detalles.

Volviendo al tema.

Intente preguntarle a que se refería, pero como un ratón en jaula regreso a su esquina donde las cadenas no lo ahorcaban, se podía acomodar su ropa y se ponía en posición fetal para dormir sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas que pude hacerle el resto del día que pude durar despierto.

— _Jack, muchacho. No te has portado bien, temo que tendré que castigarte_ — _Lane sonrió mientras todo se incendiaba y me encontraba solo en la celda, con Er a su lado sonriendo como un cómplice de un crimen perfecto._

— _Te dije que debías seguirle el juego._

— _Voy a sacar tu cuerpo antes de que se queme por completo. Jack, muchacho._

—Muchacho.

Me desperté de golpe, jadeando por la sorpresa de tener aire fresco para inhalar y no el horrible humo color negro que aparecía en mis sueños.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — y por supuesto, el causante de ella estaba frente a mi, arrodillado en la celda mientras su mano trazaba círculos en mi cintura y sus dedos pasaban cerca de la orilla de mi pantalón.

—Am…s-si. Yo…— voltee rápido a donde Er continuaba durmiendo, pero tenía la sensación de que escuchaba lo que decía —h-hare las cosas por las buenas Lane, no quiero seguir durmiendo aquí— no era difícil decir la verdad.

—Excelente muchacho, excelente. Tomaste una buena decisión.

Me levante lo más torpe que pude, algo no muy difícil con mis heridas y las cadenas entorpeciendo mis pasos y dejándome caer a los brazos del loco Lane que pareció maravillado por no tener que jalarme esta vez.

" _Llaves, pasadores, lo que sea"_

Apreté los dientes por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en ese momento no era fácil sostenerme de él, fingir que confiaba en que me levantaría y peor fue el tener que aferrarme a él para que se distrajera en sostener mi figura y no se diera cuenta de los adornos que arrancaba de su traje y dejaba caer a los pies de Er que no se dignó ni un segundo a voltear a verme.

¿No sería suficiente? Bien, en el comedor debían tener más piezas delgadas de metal, tenedores, cuchillos o cualquier cosa que funcionara para forzar una puerta, candado o en este caso, grilletes. Tenía mis dudas como cualquier persona normal (o lo que yo consideraba como una persona normal), pero sabía que al menos por mi cuenta no sería capaz de salir de ese horrible lugar y si lograba que al menos uno de ellos me debiera el favor, podía esperar que solo un poco de su consciencia lo obligara a devolvérmelo.

Más temprano que tarde si era posible.

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho, ya verás Jack. Solo mantén esto en secreto de mi esposa ¿bien?

—Aja— solo pude asentir como estúpido mientras el desgraciado pasaba su mano por mi trasero cada metro que avanzábamos.

" _Otra vez. Entonces él ha intentado escapar de aquí más de una vez"_

Si, sabía que la apuesta era alta si tenía en cuenta que estaba poniendo mis posibilidades de salir de ahí en un chico que no podía escapar en todos sus intentos y estaba más golpeado que una pelota usada por niños de pre-escolar.

—Mira, hoy podemos avanzar más que ayer pero prometo ser gentil esta vez.

Deje de avanzar al ver de nuevo el sofá y sentir que el miedo me empujaba a correr a la salida para no volver a tener sus asquerosas manos sobre mi cuerpo otra vez.

¿Tengo que aclarar que no pensé antes de actuar? Bien, no lo pensé dos veces cuando ya estaba corriendo a la puerta de entrada y Lane jalaba la cadena que aún tenía pegada a mi collar.

Fui un estúpido.

—Oh Jack, Jack. Creo que tú también tendrás que aprender por las malas ¿no es así? — rodé cuando estaba cerca, intente enredarlo con la cadena que sostenía con odio y por puro milagro, logre agarrar el cuchillo que estaba escondido debajo del sillón luego de que la comida cayó al suelo el día anterior. — ¡No hagas esto más difícil!

Hice las cosas más difíciles.

Apenas intento tumbarme me tire al suelo para obligarlo a tropezarse conmigo, enredarse con la cadena y clavarle el cuchillo detrás de la rodilla, un punto que según mis clases de anatomía era un lugar clave para sostener el peso del cuerpo y que serviría para que no caminara en un buen tiempo.

¿Siguiente problema? La cadena.

El maldito bastardo se las arreglo para desenredarse y tumbarme de nuevo en el suelo, algo de lo que ya me estaba hartando cuando sentí que bajaba mis pantalones y el terror me domino más que nunca.

—Abre más las piernas, Jack.

Por unos segundos pude sentir el dolor aun cuando tenía la ropa interior aún puesta. Era un pre-dolor similar al que sientes cuando te tropiezas y ya te está doliendo la cara sin haberte golpeado con el suelo todavía.

— ¡AAAGH!

Me levante de golpe cuando la presión en mi cuerpo se liberó y pude ver a una extraña águila gigante volar a donde estaba Lane tapándose los ojos. Intento darle al águila pero el pánico fue tan grande para usarlo como adrenalina extra y empujarlo escaleras abajo cuando este hubo retrocedido lo suficiente para evitar que las garras del águila lo alcanzaran.

Casi caí con él.

Casi. Hubiera cedido a la gravedad si las garras del ave no hubieran sujetado los eslabones a media caída y los jaló hasta dejarme la enorme cadena en mis manos.

— ¡Tengo que bajar por Er!

El águila chillo con agresividad, tronando su pico y bajando la puerta que daba al sótano para evitar que Lane saliera a alcanzarnos.

—Pero él fue quien-

El águila me pico la oreja, algo innecesario que solo logro mancharme de sangre y arrancarme un pequeño pedazo de piel que tome como un costo por mis preguntas que estaban fuera de lugar.

Quise volver a abrir la puerta, pero me detuve al ver los ojos agresivos del águila, al sentir una corazonada con esos iris anaranjados que me veían con impaciencia antes de salir volando a donde la puerta estaba tan cerca y al cruzarla no volvimos a mirar atrás aun cuando se escucharon gritos de horror y sorpresa femeninos.

No, no queríamos volver y la verdad, en ese momento solo podía pensar en miles de preguntas sin resolver que se juntaban en mi cabeza mientras sujetaba bien la cadena de mi collar y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la enorme águila marrón que volaba a una altura baja para ser escondida por los arboles pero no de mí.

* * *

 **¿Jack se fumó algo y se imaginó cosas o sus ideas son correctas acerca de su aguilamiga y compañero de celda?**

 **¿Qué pasara con Lane?**

 **¿Jack ahora está realmente a salvo?**

 **¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTA HICCUP?!**

 **TODAS ESTAS RESPUESTAS SERAN RESPONDIDAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "ESLABONES DE FUEGO Y HIELO"**

 **:D**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Aclaraciones:**

 ***** Ningún personaje (ejemsalvouno) me pertenece. Los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos autores y productoras.

*Este fic es un AU con posibles deslices de OoC para calzar a los personajes en el ambiente.

 **Advertencias:**

*Contenido homosexual

*Escenas ligeramente explicitas

*Escenas violentas

*Lenguaje subido de tono.

Si a pesar de esto siguen leyendo, ME CONSIDERO LIBRE DE CULPA Y LO HACEN BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD –huye-

* * *

 _¿Campamento o excursión?_

 _Depende del punto de vista que tengas tú._

En este punto es en donde ustedes se preguntaran: _Oh Jack ¿cómo soportaste todo eso?_

Bueno la respuesta es más simple de lo que creen. No lo pensé.

Podía tener una vida emocional promedio, en lo material era excelente y todo se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto con mi orgullo y dignidad, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en lo miserable que se estaba tornando mi vida en menos de veinticuatro horas.

En ese momento solo podía concentrarme en ignorar que mis piernas se estaban durmiendo, el dolor en mi costado aumentaba y las cadenas que cargaba para no atorarme en ninguna roca o rama ya estaban irritando mis manos y el collar mi cuello. ¿En qué más pensaba? Ah sí, en no estamparme con ningún otra rama, tropezarme con ninguna otra piedra y no perder de vista el camino que aún me señalaba la enorme águila que no dejaba de maniobrar entre los arboles como lo haría un pescado en el agua.

Porque imagino que los pescados se mueven de esa manera ¿no?

Volviendo al tema principal, estaba demasiado cansado como para detenerme a pensar: "Esto es una mierda, debería ahorcarme con la cadena y facilitarme las cosas" pero no hizo falta ¿saben por qué? A diferencia de mí, la maldita ave que tenía en frente sí que tenía tiempo para poder pensar en más de una cosa a la vez y vaya que tuvo tiempo para escapar de mi vista y tumbarme a un costado del camino cuando el aire me falto por sexta vez en nuestra carrera y con eso ambos caímos colina abajo hasta unos matorrales donde las ramas parecían pequeños guijarros que se enterraban en mi espalda.

Abrí los ojos lo más rápido que pude. Forcejeando con el chico que había aparecido encima de mí y ahora usaba la cadena como un arma para intentar asfixiarme al apretar con fuerza mi cuello. Me faltaba el aire, si lo lastime con el puñetazo que le dirigí ni siquiera me di cuenta por lo borroso que se estaba poniendo todo a mi alrededor.

—Salimos de ahí gracias a mi ¿oíste? Me debes una.

No estaba en condiciones de pelear y mucho menos resistirme por lo que hice lo más lógico que uno puede hacer en esa situación, solo asentí para que me quitara las cadenas de encima y pudiera toser e inhalar aire fresco de nuevo.

Mis brazos apenas podían sostener mi cuerpo, temblaban a causa del cansancio y el miedo que solo aumentaba mi ritmo cardiaco y mi tos apenas me dejaba escuchar los murmullos que soltaba el chico que asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza, me dirigía una mirada agresiva y descansaba frente a mí con los brazos y piernas temblando igual que los míos.

— ¿E-Era necesario eso? — le pregunte sobándome el cuello aún con la sensación fría del metal en la piel y las pocas lagrimas que la asfixia me causo.

No respondió, pero dejo de verme para distraerse con unos extraños palillos que me pregunté donde lo habría guardado hasta ese momento.

¿Podía transformarse en cualquier animal que quisiera o solo en aves? ¿Solo el águila? ¿Era un cambia pieles? ¿Su magia tenía límite? ¿Qué hacía un chico con semejante talento y habilidad pudriéndose en una celda?

 _Pudriéndose_

Cierto, hace pocas horas él había sido…

—Sígueme viendo así. Y no te voy a ayudar con eso— Er frunció el ceño y yo solo pude mirar a otro lado cuando se acercó a ver los tornillos que mantenían unidas las dos mitades del pesado collar que tenía. —No necesito tu lastima.

—N-No es lastima— bien eso era mentira pero no quería hacer enojar a la persona que me había salvado a mí y mi poca virilidad restante y que mantenía dos palillos de acero cerca de mi cuello —Es... ¿qué es eso?

—Son…lo del traje— me intento explicar con señas que intente interpretar pues no parecía tener un vocabulario muy extenso —Es, algo de metal. Sirve para forzar entonces— y se encogió de hombres para seguir con su tarea, algo que no iba a interrumpir ni seguir con mis preguntas que solo causarían más movimientos de manos con objetos punzocortantes dirigidos a mis ojos o mi cuello.

Una vez libre no me pude callar, esa es la verdad.

— ¿Por qué no habías hecho esto antes? Ya sabes, con los grilletes.

¿Se veía fastidiado? Sí, mucho.

—Lo hice, genio. ¿Por qué crees que me tenía atado de manos? ¿Viste a alguien más que estuviera esposado por la espalda? ¿Grilletes en las piernas?

—Pero te puedes transformar en águila, pudiste haber salido en cualquier momento.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición, lo sé porque parecía buscar una lo suficientemente insultante pero no pareció contento con las opciones que tenía. Eso o quizá era tonto y no se le había ocurrido.

Al menos fue lo que pensé.

—Cállate, tenemos que enterrar esto para que no nos sigan. Buscar un lugar para dormir y luego movernos a otro lugar.

" _Movernos"_

Quizá era la única cosa que me había alegrado escuchar en todo ese maldito día. Por lo menos no me dejaría a la deriva.

 _ **Hiccup PoV**_

— ¿Quién disparo?

Era la cuarta vez que les preguntaba eso y la respuesta no cambiaba sin importar el jinete al que dirigía la palabra.

—Yo no fui.

Patán fue el último en contestar y mi paciencia estaba al borde. El plan era simple o mejor dicho, en un principio lo era, solo debíamos colarnos a la mansión de los Overland, sabotear la fiesta, sacar a los aldeanos de Berk que estaban en el lugar y retirarnos antes de que pudieran reaccionar al ataque.

Pero nada salió como lo planeamos.

—Le perdí el rastro en uno de los bosques que esta antes de llegar a la provincia catorce, su caballo estaba solo cuando se dirigió al oeste.

—Hiccup tenemos que llevar a los demás a un lugar seguro.

—Sobrevivirá, vámonos.

Quizá estaban en lo correcto y si quería actuar como un buen líder debía ser una persona en quien los demás depositaran su confianza con facilidad. Lo que teníamos en manos no era un simple acto de rebeldía, era un movimiento entero que debía ser planeado con cuidado y sin dejarse llevar por impulsos del momento.

—Astrid, Patapez, lleven a los aldeanos al campamento que tenemos detrás de la montaña. Astrid y Patán se encargaran de registrar los caminos que llevan a las provincias para verificar que no se escapara ningún carruaje con más gente adentro. Viggo estaba ahí y Ryker también, lo más seguro es que tenga algún plan de respaldo…iremos a investigar.

Y eso debía ser. Una figura que inspirara confianza aún si tenía intenciones ocultas para ir a las provincias y con un poco de suerte, dar con Jack a salvo.

Mi primera impresión sobre él no fue buena, de hecho apenas lo vi sentí que me desagradaba por el simple hecho de ser un niño adinerado con el ego por las nubes y lo que parecía una ignorancia sublime. No necesite mucho tiempo para tragarme mis palabras y darme cuenta de que si Jack era un chico ignorante del exterior no era porque no le interesara, sino porque le negaban el conocimiento.

Incluso cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar a solas con el niño que tenía como esclavo me di cuenta de que no era su intención aportar nada al tráfico de personas ni estaba involucrado con las muertes y torturas que se realizaban en las mazmorras de las torres de vigía que estaban cerca de su casa.

Eso y la forma en que su madre lo trataba fueron suficiente para sentir empatía por él. Lo siguiente fue ver como se expresaba de su caballo, algo que solo veía en los jinetes y en mi al estar con Chimuelo.

Pero aún con horas de búsqueda, era difícil hacerlo a mitad de la noche y más cuando debíamos guiar a los otros a un lugar seguro.

—Hey, estará bien.

Solo Astrid sabía de esa empatía que desarrolle con él y que no dijera nada en contra de la idea fue algo que agradecí en silencio.

Apenas amaneció nos separamos y tardamos poco en llegar a la primera provincia donde los pocos pobladores que había solo nos ofrecieron de los productos que vendían, anunciaban las horas que tenían predeterminadas para sus juntas religiosas de la semana a donde nos invitaban o hablaban sobre lo bien que estaban los pueblos y provincias con la paz pactada.

La historia se repitió en nuestro segundo destino, con la diferencia de que en esa ocasión tuvimos que entrar a una casa por los gritos que se escuchaban desde adentro.

— ¡Oh por todos los- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — el hombre se tambaleo sin dejar de taparse la mitad de su rostro con un trapo que limpiaba la sangre y su esposa mantenía una pomada en alto para ayudarlo a curar las heridas aún abiertas de su rostro.

—Lo siento mucho, estábamos de paso y cuando escuchamos su grito pensamos que necesitaban ayuda— me disculpe de forma educada, haciéndole una señal a donde Astrid me esperaba fuera de la casa y se iba a revisar que los dragones continuaran ocultos en el lugar donde los habíamos dejado.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no te preocupes— repitió el hombre con una calma que parecía querer infundírsela a sí mismo. —Es solo…ha sido un día difícil chico, un día muy difícil ¿tú sabes?

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? — a pesar de que su señora parecía asustada en un principio, me sonrió con una amabilidad que me fue difícil rechazar. —Solo tenemos agua por ahora pero-

—No se preocupe, con agua está bien ¿necesita ayuda? — Le acerque el tazón con agua donde sumergí la tela cuando me la tendió, agradeciendo más de una vez la ayuda.

Al parecer las noticias del castillo aún no se esparcían a los poblados vecinos.

—Gracias muchacho y perdóname si te hable algo rudo hace unos momentos. Pero con ese traje pareces un soldado y no nos han hecho muchos favores ni han sido muy amables últimamente. Terrible en verdad, terrible.

—Eso y el día que tuvo, no puedo ni imaginar cómo debe sentirse en este momento— cuando termine de exprimirlo se lo tendí y él solo lo uso con demasiado cuidado, algo que me dio tiempo para notar que su parpado estaba cocido y por la apariencia que tenía, que no había globo ocular ahí. — ¿Qué le sucedió?

Luego podía preguntarle por rumores, por ese momento debía entablar conversación con aquel hombre que parecía dispuesto a soltarte un discurso entero.

—Oh muchacho, si te lo dijera no me creerías. Fue una bestia, con enormes garras que me ataco por detrás para robarme a mi presa. Veras, soy un cazador y estoy orgulloso por eso. No por el deporte o matarlos, no. Es todo un ritual chico, para ser un verdadero cazador debes respetar el lugar que tu presa tiene, de ella te mantienes después de todo— el hombre continuo hablando con aquel sermón que solo podía ser un discurso dado por un jubilado promedio, pero no lo interrumpí —Entonces hoy, cuando el sol apenas salía estaba preparándome el desayuno cuando uno de los especímenes que tenía como colección me interrumpió e intento robarme mi comida. Yo luche por supuesto, pero al final— señalo ahora la herida abierta que tenía muy mal aspecto y opacaba las cicatrices que tenía en su cara y cuello —al final parece que la bestia logro vencer al cazador.

—Aquí tienes cielo— la señora interrumpió nuestra platica para dejar el vaso en la mesa de la sala y por un momento mi atención fue robada por las extrañas marcas de garras que tenía la mesa, las manchas de sangre que pintaban el suelo y extraños fragmentos brillantes que estaban atorados entre las vigas de madera.

—Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable— tome el vaso y fingí dar un buen sorbo sin dejar que vieran el nivel de agua que tenía.

Una de las reglas más importantes que aprendes al tener una vida dura es no aceptar ninguna bebida o alimento que los extraños te ofrezcan por más amables que sean. No parecían malas personas, pero algunos hábitos nunca se podían deshacer de uno.

—Cariño deje tu té en la cocina, iré por las pastillas que te receto el medico no hagas nada que te exija mucho esfuerzo ¿oíste?

—Gracias cariño, eres un cielo— ambos se despidieron de forma corta antes de quedarme a solas con el señor de la casa.

—Si me disculpas, tengo que tomar el té. Si no lo hago mi esposa va a darme lata por ser un irresponsable— me sonrió con aire divertido antes de ponerse de pie a duras penas y cojear hasta la cocina donde su rodilla provoco un golpe sordo al chocar con la esquina de la pared. Piedra con piedra. —Siéntete como en tu casa, aunque no tenemos mucho que ofrecer en este momento.

Le agradecí con un movimiento leve de cabeza y me levante a dar vueltas por el pequeño salón, encontrándome con un curioso juego de tazas viejas, colecciones de figuras de madera y un artefacto de alquimia que despertó mi interés y volvió más amena la espera.

Al parecer el señor se tardaría lo suficiente para darme tiempo de ver un poco sobre el artefacto que tenía fama de tener memoria táctil. Otros decían que funcionaba con el calor corporal y grata fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré el botón que podía activar aquella esfera que tras dos segundos de espera, levanto una pequeña pantalla con un murmullo que termino con mi entusiasmo con la misma fuerza que un fierro al rojo vivo estampándose en mi cara.

— _Ahora ¿me vas a decir cómo te hiciste las otras marcas que tienes en el cuerpo Jack? ¿En qué casa estabas antes de venir aquí? ¿De dónde te escapaste? ¿Acaso estabas con un dueño que primero te maltrataba y luego te mimaba? ¿Yo también puedo hacerlo?_

— _¿Perdón?_

La expresión de sorpresa que Jack reflejó fue algo que no tuve tiempo de procesar cuando la grabación continuo y el hombre lo obligo a hablar, a gemir de dolor mientras tenía una sonrisa en la boca que me dejo un sabor amargo en la garganta y la ira solo incremento con cada segundo que la grabación seguía.

Eran figuras diminutas y no podía verlas con claridad, pero ya fuera por mi imaginación o una buena percepción casi podía jurar que Jack estaba temblando por su tono de voz.

— _M-Mi madre. C-Cuando hacía algo malo, pero por eso yo…_

— _Sh, sh. Entiendo, lo siento chico. Creí que esto era algo a lo que estabas acostumbrado ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí? Yo te trataría bien si no te gustan los malos ratos~_

Los pasos avanzaron de la cocina hasta la sala pero no voltee, no podía cuando en frente de mi estaba la persona que estuve buscando las últimas horas, retratada en una imagen reflejada por neblina y agua, y no se encontraba en la definición de "bien" a como lo imaginamos Astrid y yo.

—Son pocas las personas que saben para qué sirve este curioso artefacto. Es fascinante, simplemente fascinante ¿no lo crees? Solía utilizarlo cuando mi pequeña mascota no estaba en condiciones para salir a jugar conmigo, algo terrible en realidad.

— _¡Q-Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima! ¡J-Jodete! ¡Hijo de p-_

Interrumpí la grabación cuando la almohada tapó su rostro y yo sentía todo mi cuerpo arder en una adrenalina que me empujaba a romperle la cara al tipo que acababa de ponerse atrás de mí.

" _Conserva la calma, piensa de manera fría, analiza las opciones"_

—No te ves muy bien muchacho ¿te sientes bien? Quizá te quieras sentar o salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que me podía suceder algo? El agua, el agua debía tener algo y en ese momento agradecí mi buen juicio para no beber aunque no mi dominio al no poder mantenerme en mi lugar sin hundir mi codo en la boca de su estómago para tumbarlo en el suelo y pisar la rodilla que parecía tener en malas condiciones.

— ¿Dónde está Jack? — cualquier pensamiento frío o análisis de la situación se fue al infierno cuando el enfermo sonrió aún más y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—E-Escucha muchacho, podemos arreglar esto, yo no sabía que él ya tenía dueño. Quizá si me hubiera dicho la verdad no lo habría...

Me agache lo suficiente para dejar caer un puñetazo en medio de su cara y, aunque no me agrade admitirlo, disfrute escuchar el chasquido que su nariz saco cuando mis nudillos tuvieron contacto con su cara.

— ¿Dónde está Jack?

Suficiente tenía con el enojo que el asesino de mis padres, el saqueo a Berk y…

—E-Escucha, podemos negociar bien esto ¿sí? É-Él no respondió muy bien al trato brusco ¿no es así? En ese caso puedo darte uno mejor.

Deje caer otro golpe, esta vez en la mitad más lastimada de su cara y aun cuando no era la primera vez que estaba en una pelea, si era la primera vez que mi oponente no estaba en condiciones óptimas para regresarme la batalla.

Era frustrante, horrible y sofocante que uno de los últimos recuerdos que tenía de él era una sonrisa tonta y sincera en su rostro y en la grabación no quedaba nada de esa expresión tan noble que él me había mostrado.

— ¿Por qué estás hablando de él en tiempo pasado?

— ¡T-Te lo puedo recompensar!

Un escalofrío desagradable recorrió mi espalda y la imagen mental de Jack tumbado en un suelo manchado de sangre y suciedad se reprodujo en mi cabeza de una manera tan vivida al grado que tuve que descargar la ira y el miedo en otro puñetazo del otro lado de su rostro.

— ¡¿Dónde está?!

— ¡N-No lo sé!

No le creí y esta vez no espere a que se levantara ni siquiera a sentarse cuando mi pie ya estaba en sus costillas. Estaba impaciente y la culpa comenzaba a esparcirse en mi interior como pólvora.

Yo fui el que ataco su hogar.

Yo lo orille a huir.

Yo lo acorrale a llegar a ese lugar.

Si algo le pasaba, si algo le había pasado sería mi culpa.

— ¡¿Dónde está Jack?!

Pise de nuevo su rodilla, dejando que la misma sensación helada avanzara por todo mi cuerpo y la impaciencia incrementaba junto con la impotencia.

— ¡T-Te lo diré! ¡Allá! — cuando por fin pudo hablar, señalo un extraño cuadro que lo obligue a mover aún si tenía que arrastrarse en el proceso. Detrás se encontraba una puerta, escaleras y lo que parecían barrotes en filas distribuidas en orden.

No lo perdería de vista mientras lo buscaba, podía ser una trampa y si eso era excusa suficiente para empujarlo con el pie y obligarlo a caer escalera abajo, entonces la tomaba. Estaba fuera de mi mismo.

—Ya es la segunda vez que cae.

—Creo que ha cambiado de aficiones.

—Miren y trae uno nuevo~

— ¿También cuenta como puta o él podrá ser otro?

—Qué fácil reemplaza a sus juguetes señor~

Mi atención se centró en el chico que soltó la última frase y para evitar que se metiera al fondo de la celda, lo sujete del cuello de su camisón y…

Si, fui brusco al estamparlo contra las rejas al jalarlo pero no tenía completo control de la fuerza que utilizaba en ese momento.

— ¿De qué juguetes hablas? ¿A quiénes reemplazo?

—A pues…trajo uno nuevo, uno nuevo. Era blanco y dijo que le gustaban sus piernas.

— ¡N-No dije eso!

—Claro que sí, no dejaba de verlo con esa mirada pervertida suya.

—Y entonces le abrió las piernas en la celda. Justo a un lado de nosotros— otro de los presos señalo la jaula vacía que se encontraba a un lado y en donde solo quedaban algunas cadenas, un grillete suelto y los demás bien cerrados con vendajes y papeles con escrituras extrañas.

— ¡N-No! ¡NO! No los escuches, ellos mienten yo nunca-yo no, yo no le hice nada malo. Lo único que hice fue-

—Le explico las reglas del lugar.

—Luego lo obligo a ponerse de rodillas y chupársela para que aprendiera a tener la boca cerrada.

—Pero no lo hizo bien y lo castigo.

—Era molesto escucharlo gritar con el eco, nada se escucha allá arriba.

— ¡Le ordeno que abriera las piernas y se la metió sin siquiera usar los dedos!

— ¡Si! Lo hizo llorar e incluso sangro.

—¡Creo que incluso se mío en la celda!

—Eres un hijo de puta— Fue lo único coherente que salió de mi boca antes de que desenfundara mi espada y la clavara en medio de las piernas del hombre que grito con el dolor y la desesperación que se igualaba al cinismo y las carcajadas de los esclavos a mi espalda. — ¡¿DÓNDE ÉSTA?!

De ahí en adelante no pudo contestar mi pregunta, no importa cuántas veces se repitiera, el solo gritaba de dolor por la espada que deje clavada en el lugar, por como la movía o el fuego que rodeo la hoja de mi arma y alcanzó a quemarlo a él también.

—Oye, tenemos hambre.

—No hemos comido en muchos días.

—Déjanos salir de aquí.

—Abre la puerta y te diremos donde esta~

—Sacanos solo un rato.

Los esclavos seguían hablando, estirando sus manos como perros hambrientos que ven el mejor platillo del mundo frente a ellos y solo necesitaban que abriera la puerta para tener paso libre.

—Sírvanse ustedes mismos.

Pude escuchar sus plegarias pero las ignore, preferí brindarles la libertad de acción al abrir la cerradura y dejarles el paso para que fueran directo al cuerpo que se retorcía de dolor por las mordidas que comenzaron a arrancar su piel, los dedos que jalaban curiosos su lengua con la suficiente fuerza para arrancársela y otros que buscaban dejar su otro ojo en las mismas condiciones que el herido.

En medio de aquel desastre, su ropa se rasgó y un fragmento de hielo tan duro como la roca, asomo entre la tela desgarrada de los pantalones pero no tenía tiempo que perder, debía

 _ **Jack PoV**_

Viajar en compañía de un sarcástico y gruñón cambia pieles no es algo que les recomiende, menos cuando pueden hacer cosas más interesantes como asistir a tours con guías turísticas o explicaciones históricas que no contengan maldiciones altisonantes acompañadas de comentarios que van dirigidos a tu incompetencia o ignorancia de la vida en el exterior.

Créanme, esa era básicamente la única forma de socializar de Er.

—Entonces ¿qué se siente volar? — aun cuando se burlaba de mi luego de cada pregunta que le hacía no podía quedarme callado. Vamos que no es muy común encontrarse con gente que tenga ese tipo de habilidades — ¿Solo te puedes transformar en un águila? ¿Es cierto que también hay quienes se meten en la mente de los animales para controlarlos?

—Se siente igual de cansado, esta helado allá arriba, hago mucho esfuerzo pero por lo menos no te escucho allá. Si, existe esa gente y me harías un gran favor en cerrar la boca antes de que te abandone aquí.

—Podrías hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Él solo me volteó a ver de reojo con una sonrisa burlona que me hizo pensar dos veces antes de volver a hablar.

—Ganas no me faltan, pero si llegan a atacarnos te puedo lanzar como cebo y huir sin problemas. Eres útil a tu modo.

Aun cuando su comentario era algo hiriente preferí pasarlo de largo. No es como si yo lo acompañara porque fuera de mi agrado o me encargara de cuidarle la espalda, yo también lo estaba usando para mantenerme vivo el mayor tiempo que me fuera posible aun cuando no sabía para qué.

¿Por qué? El propósito vino más rápido de lo que pensé cuando rodeamos una de las provincias para "tomar prestados" algunos víveres y ropa que nos volviera más fácil la tarea de movernos en las orillas del lugar sin ser detectados.

Me encontraba en una de las esquinas del pequeño lugar para evitar que me vieran y por un segundo me paralice al ver que una pareja caminaba en mi dirección, usando la misma vestimenta que Lane y su esposa mientras hablaban sobre las reuniones del condado y la poca comunicación que tenían entre ellos.

Entre en pánico.

Me escondí dentro de un pequeño granero donde solo me acompañaba la alfalfa, grano, otros costales que parecían tener abono para las cosechas y un pequeño animal que me miro con una curiosidad que me saco el aire al tener un pequeño flash back.

Era un potro.

Yo tenía una yegua, sola y perdida que debía seguir galopando a saber dónde para dejar atrás el miedo y buscarme.

Porque Ventisca era así, estaba seguro que era el único ser viviente que no podía traicionarme.

Bueno mi hermana tampoco pero ella debía creer que yo estaba muerto.

—No te preocupes, ya me voy— me moví con cuidado, sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no asustarlo y le hable en tono amable para que me siguiera con sus ojos hasta la salida y confirmara que solo estaba de paso.

Al salir confirme que la pareja solo eran desconocidos y me aleje al punto de encuentro donde me esperaba un radiante compañero de equipaje con su ceño fruncido y un montón de comentarios que solo hablaban de mi falta de cultura general y sentido común al haber tardado más de la cuenta y exponernos de esa manera a segundos preciosos de retraso que podían ser nuestra perdición.

Er era un dolor en el trasero, pero ese día consiguió "tomar..." bueno, robo incluso capas de viaje y una peluca aparte de los pedazos de pan, miel y agua.

— ¿Para qué es eso?

—Para ti, no espero que lo entiendas pero llamas demasiado la atención con tu pelo.

— ¿Y quieres ocultarme? ¿A mí? ¿Tu escudo humano?

—Eres un as bajo la manga, me sirves más como un recurso a mitad o final del viaje y no que te pierdas al inicio, ahora ponte sabia, barro y ponte esto— la dejo caer en mis manos para ocuparse de llenar la tela con un equipaje igualitario y amarrarlas de modo que fueran mochilas útiles.

Yo solo observaba todo a detalle, grabando sus movimientos en mi cerebro para aprender hasta la más pequeña técnica de supervivencia que pudiera darme antes de arrojarme, como él decía, contra el primer atacante que se nos pusiera en frente.

Nuestro objetivo era llegar al reino que se encontraba en el Este donde según los rumores todo se encontraba en una paz verdadera y no en un falso ideal como el que planteaban en mi hogar.

Claro que yo sabía que Er quería ir solo por las montañas rocosas que se decía eran inalcanzables para la mayoría de las personas, poco exploradas y con un clima extremo que quedaba perfecto para un águila gigante que buscaba alejarse de toda la gente.

¿Y yo? Bueno, solo lo acompañaba en su objetivo hasta dar con Ventisca y luego buscaría a mi hermana, tenía que saber que me encontraba con vida antes de que mi madre me encontrara a mí y se asegurara de terminar el trabajo por mera satisfacción personal.

Eso suponiendo que mi madre se encontrara con vida.

—Entonces ¿huiste de casa por ser un incomprendido o qué?

Deje a un lado lo poco que había alcanzado a formular en mi mente para atizar de nuevo el fuego de aquella pequeña fogata donde se cocinaban mis pescados. Tampoco me fue difícil acostumbrarme a la dieta conforme los días pasaban y era difícil encontrar de que alimentarnos.

También aprendí a racionarme por las malas cuando comí de más y el maldito desgraciado que estaba sentado frente a mí no me compartió ni una miserable migaja de su comida.

" _Así aprenderás más rápido"_

Podía ser verdad pero no por eso dejaba de molestarme.

—No hui— aunque no negué lo de incomprendido, preferí no mencionarlo para no quedar en ridículo. Sabía que en ese concurso de "premio a la vida más miserable del mundo" Er me llevaba mucha ventaja. —Llegaron, quemaron la casa, tuve que escapar y al final me caí de mi caballo.

Pude sentir como mis manos temblaban al recordar los gritos en el salón, los rugidos de dragones en puntos que no podía alcanzar a distinguir, los empujones que los invitados daban para salir de ahí, los caballos pateando las puertas con sus cascos para intentar salir, los alaridos de Ventisca cuando abrí la puerta, el humo entrando en mi garganta sin dejarme respirar…

Parpadee varias veces para alejar esos recuerdos que siendo rememorados parecían más aterradores cuando tenía tiempo de procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Baje mi mano que puse de forma inconsciente en mi garganta e intente aclararme la garganta por la horrible sensación de humo que volvía a tener como si tuviera una cámara de gas eterna en mi garganta.

—Entonces llegaste a…vaya, bueno creo que en parte es mi culpa que terminaras con el bastardo enfermo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque él puso esas trampas para evitar que yo escapara.

— ¿En serio?

—Si— sonrió con orgullo —la última vez no resulto porque su mujer me disparo en la pierna, si no, yo no hubiera estado ahí.

— ¿La señora también era así?

Sin duda la conversación se tornaba interesante y de alguna forma, Er se guardó cualquier burla si es que la tenía en mente.

—La mayoría o todos los que están en la provincia son así Jack. Si quieres llegar lejos en esta vida tienes que aprender a ser malpensado— mientras hablaba dejo caer ramas en la fogata que manteníamos oculta gracias a la oscuridad de la noche que no dejaba ver el humo y las rocas de la montaña mantenían la luz más oculta en comparación con un campo abierto. —Piensa mal Jack, si alguien viene y te habla amablemente desconfía, puede ser porque quiere aprovecharse de ti. Si alguien te ofrece algo es porque esta envenenado o echado a perder, si te ofrecen un consejo es por conveniencia propia— se encogió de hombros y mordió el pescado crudo que él tenía. —ten eso en mente y te evitaras muchos problemas.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Siempre estuviste ahí?

Era denso y podía ser un idiota, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que había metido la pata al preguntar eso. Él no pausaba su comida o se quedaba en silencio por cosas que no tenían importancia, pero no me dejo corregir mi pregunta cuando ya me respondía.

—No, pero si ha sido el lugar más feo en el que he estado. Cuando era niño vivía en un castillo, mi familia servía por generaciones a los Black…

— ¿Pitch Black? ¿A su familia?

—Si, a ellos. Éramos sirvientes, puesto asegurado donde al menos te mueves con libertad, tienes techo y cosas por el estilo, es una buena vida— añadió sin dejar de mover con ocio la cola del pescado —el problema empezó cuando comencé a desarrollar mis habilidades de transformarme. No podía controlarlo bien y a veces solo tenía el pico, garras, cola, alas…— se mordió el labio y desvió la vista a otro lado, algo que yo hacía cuando intentaba distraerme o evitar el impulso de llorar. —En resumen yo era muy raro, caro y perfecto para darles mejor vida a mis padres. Me vendieron a los diez y de ahí estuve un tiempo con unos traficantes de personas, me vendieron en el mercado negro, me la pasaba haciendo tareas de sirviente siendo tratado como perro— se encogió de hombros mientras yo me preguntaba si todos los esclavos tenían aquel origen de ser robados de su hogar o vendidos por su familia. —Al final me tomaron por atrás a los catorce…o creo que tenía quince. No recuerdo.

Termino su historia sin darle importancia, encogiéndose de nuevo en su lugar para roer los pequeños huesos que tenía en ese momento y yo tuve que buscar una buena respuesta en las escamas de mi pescado asado para no verme como un idiota insensible.

—Lo siento…

—Jack. No soy el primero ni el último que vive así. Quita esa cara de lastima antes de que yo te saque los ojos con este pescado.

Ni siquiera pude sonreír por la amenaza que me daba con su segundo pescado que meneaba con energía antes de volver a comer. Así nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos minutos más hasta que la duda no pudo más en mi cabeza.

— ¿Fue muy malo?

—…No— su voz fue más un murmullo que acompañaba las brasas del fuego —Fue cuidadoso, cómodo y muy bueno.

Con sus dedos temblando y sus ojos entrecerrados, comprendí que era una mentira y también que era mejor dejar las cosas de esa manera.

El resto de la comida fue solo para hablar de cómo la gente tenía conocimiento de lo que Lane hacía, que muchos obraban igual y que aún si escuchaban o veían algo solo pasaban de largo y seguían con sus días tranquilos como si el asunto no fuera de su incumbencia.

En pocas palabras de lo podrido que estaba el lugar.

La forma en que encontré a mi caballo y me entere de que había alguien buscándome, es algo que te debo decir con más detalle y posiblemente tarde un poco más en contártelo. Pero te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir de escucharme hasta el final.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Aclaraciones:**

 ***** Ningún personaje (ejemsalvouno) me pertenece. Los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos autores y productoras.

*Este fic es un AU con posibles deslices de OoC para calzar a los personajes en el ambiente.

 **Advertencias:**

*Contenido homosexual

*Escenas ligeramente explicitas

*Escenas violentas

*Lenguaje subido de tono.

Etc, ya se la saben :') -les lanza la actualización porque aún tiene mucho que escribir y quiere poner más actualizaciones antes de que acaben las vacaciones-

* * *

 _¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!_

Bueno, te preguntaras porque estoy retomando la historia cuando pase cerca de un mes deambulando de un lugar a otro con mi divertidísimo e inseparable compañero de viaje en lugar de ir al punto importante, pero estos son detalles que no puedo omitir, fueron y son muy importantes como para dejarlos pasar simplemente con una oración que podría resumir todo esto.

—Eres una maldita tortuga.

Si, ese era mi encantador compañero de campo que se molestaba en jalarme por tercera vez en nuestra carrera cuando estuve a punto de caer por culpa de algunas ramas y enredaderas que se interponían en nuestra huida de un grupo de bandidos que gritaban furiosos para tener sus cosas de regreso y nuestras cabezas como bonus.

—Aja.

Y yo no podía articular una palabra más inteligente que no se llevara mi esfuerzo físico que ya era pobre para ese momento y nuestra única ventaja era que a diferencia de nuestros perseguidores, podíamos ir por el camino angosto sin preocuparnos por caernos pendiente abajo a los matorrales espinosos debido a nuestra complexión que era más delgada que la de ellos.

¿Cómo terminamos siendo perseguidos por unos bandidos? Bien, en esa ocasión no fue culpa mía, aunque le costara admitirlo a Er, mis habilidades eran más decentes que las que tenía cuando nos conocimos.

Para ese momento ya podía abrir cualquier cerradura con los pequeños y delgados pedazos de metal que ayudaban a mantener el pelaje de animal café en mi cabeza, podía robarle a cualquier peatón que se me cruzara e incluso en la actuación y adulación había mejorado bastante gracias a las constantes prácticas que tenía con Er simulando diferentes situaciones e interpretando diferentes papeles.

Entonces ¿cómo pudimos llegar a esa situación aun cuando ni siquiera mi piel manchada de suciedad y hierba resaltaban mi origen extranjero en aquellas tierras céntricas? Bueno, por esta ocasión fue culpa del tarado que corría frente a mí por su estúpido capricho de tener dos ostentosas plumas colgadas de su cabello y negarse a venderlas a la negociadora que estaba distrayendo cuando yo me encargaba de sacar una de las bolsas de dinero de su equipaje. Ella se molestó, volteo y todo el esfuerzo se fue al drenaje cuando sus matones salieron de un bar que estaba a pocos metros de nuestra ubicación y eso nos dejó corriendo alegres por el bosque con media docena de fortachones pisando nuestros talones.

—Ya los estamos perdiendo.

Justo cuando escuche que cantaba victoria antes de tiempo, un sonido seco me distrajo y poco me falto para tropezar con el cuerpo del chico que ahora estaba tendido en el suelo con una pequeña enredadera metálica sujetándolo de su tobillo y encajando sus espinas de forma profunda en su pie.

Me seguí de frente, esas eran las mismas trampas que Lane tenía fuera de su casa y si la memoria no me fallaba, podía quitársela si encontraba una roca o rama lo suficientemente grande para reemplazar su pie y poder seguir nuestro camino.

Los ruidos se volvían más fuertes, si ambos huíamos era obvio que no teníamos la oportunidad de ganar la misma distancia con la que contábamos y el hecho de que Er no reaccionara a tiempo cuando me vio regresar tampoco nos ayudó.

— ¿Por qué diablos regresaste?

—Perdón— me disculpe sin procesar su pregunta por completo o detenerme a pensar en otro plan que fuera mejor al que tenía en mente para ese momento cuando termine de liberar su pie. —Agárralas bien.

Le deje una de las bolsas con instrumentos que pude sacar de la carroza, empujándolo por la orilla del declive y escuchando como su cuerpo rodaba hasta que los matorrales espinosos lo recibieron y fue entonces que los agresores salieron de una curva cerrada, dándome poco tiempo para agarrarme el pie y que las manchas de sangre se pegaran a mi ropa y piel.

— ¡Ya te tenemos, maldita sabandija!

— ¡¿Dónde está el otro?!

—Se fue, nuestra comunidad necesita más sus artilugios que ustedes. Unos simples ladrones sin objetivo-

—No van a estar muy contentos.

Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos al mismo tiempo que otro me sujetaba del cabello y tuve que sostenerme de su mano para no dejar que me quitara mi disfraz con ese brusco acercamiento que me dejo en medio de todos.

Sí, no era el mejor plan pero con suerte me encerrarían en alguna jaula y aun con grilletes eso ya no era un problema para mi incluso si Er me abandonaba por ser peso muerto, tampoco era un secreto que él odiaba a la clase alta, le molestaba tener que compartir su tiempo e intereses con alguien más y sobre todo hacerse cargo de otra persona cuando en esa situación incluso mantenerse a salvo uno mismo era difícil.

Pero lo hizo y se lo debía. Lo consideraba mi amigo y aun cuando no era la mejor compañía que pude encontrar pudo abandonarme, asesinarme o venderme en cualquier momento y que no lo hiciera en ningún momento era un extraño trato silencioso de que él también me consideraba su amigo por más veces que me llamara estúpido en el día.

—Camina.

—Vaya, no se me había ocurrido. Gracias por la sugerencia— conteste en tono amable al sujeto que acababa de ponerme una soga alrededor de mis muñecas y jalaba como si estuviera tratando con ganado. Algo que probablemente no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Aun cuando eran ladrones, mercenarios o vendedores de antigüedades, la mayoría podía dedicarse a la venta de personas en el mercado negro siempre y cuando tuviera algo que ofrecer, desde un empleado bueno para nada hasta una nieta que no podían mantener más. Si, asqueroso pero nos topamos con varios casos de esa estirpe con cada parada que hacíamos y según Er, los casos más humillantes eran los que pasaban en el centro de la ciudad donde podían hacerse las ventas y compras a plena luz del día con la gente desnudándose en el podio para que los interesados ofrecieran el dinero de forma justa.

Nunca le pregunte como lo sabía si hasta el momento viajábamos por las orillas de los pueblos o ciudades, pero a esas alturas la respuesta ya era más obvia con cada día que pasábamos hablando de tonterías y anécdotas pasadas.

" _Las plumas no son igual que el cabello Jack, son más como uñas. Por eso es mejor que se caigan solas a que te las arranques por accidente"_

" _No soy el primero ni el último que ha tenido una vida difícil, ahórrate tu lastima"_

Si, ese tipo de cosas me hicieron recordar el discurso que el sujeto de cabello café había dado antes de que los dragones atacaran mi hogar. Habíamos huido un largo tramo y eso me daba tiempo de andar con una cojeada falsa y mi mente en otro lugar mientras los otros hablaban sobre lo enojada que estaría su jefa cuando se enterara que uno de los dos había logrado huir con las cosas.

" _¡Berk fue destruida y saqueada por la misma gente que en este momento brinda por una paz continua!"_

No podía decir que ignoraba esa información cuando en todas las paradas que hicieron pudo escuchar de vez en cuando el nombre de las tierras del norte, sobre la masacre e información que era diferente en cada lugar o mercader que llegaba a escuchar.

Algunos decían que la gente de norte se enfrentó a una revolución entre su propia gente, otros hablaban de lo bruto y fuerte que era el hijo de Valka y Estoico al buscar poder y derrocar a sus padres por sí mismo y usar al pueblo del Oeste como respaldo y otros sacaban cuentos más absurdos sobre la forma tan brutal en que la masacre se había repetido en el Sur donde Arendale era solo cenizas y ningún miembro de la familia real daba señas de ser vista.

Ni la reina, el rey o la princesa.

Por supuesto, nadie sabía nada acerca del hijo perdido que podía estar robando manzanas para mantenerse con vida un día más.

 _Hiccup Horrendus…bueno, de 'Horrendus' no tiene nada_

Pensé con sarcasmo al recordar su babosa cara pecosa que le pareció amigable por unos minutos y al recordar las cadenas que tenía en el cuello, las extremidades él y Jimmy, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y estuve a poco de caer.

¿Cómo podía ser tan normal mantener a la gente de esa manera? Sin duda me parecía normal en el castillo, pero no se comparaba en nada tener ese tipo de ataduras en un lugar donde tienes donde dormir, alimentarte y mantener tu seguridad a la horrible celda en donde conocí a Er.

" _No todo es bueno o malo Jack"_

Bien, con eso al menos estaba seguro de que Hiccup Horrendus no era una mala persona. Sin duda era brusco y salvaje como lo decían los rumores ya que no podía imaginarme a otra persona irrumpiendo en una fiesta y lanzando fuego a diestra y siniestra, pero sus motivos eran congruentes o al menos personalmente, yo no podía recordar que alguien de los altos mandos se viera confundido.

Recuerdo haber visto a mi padre aterrorizado, a Pitch sorprendido y Viggo…

 _¿Viggo?_

Fruncí el ceño al no haberme dado cuenta de algo tan obvio hasta ese momento.

Sí, no recordaba haberlo visto cerca de ahí.

—…yo me encargare de él.

Deje de divagar cuando una fuerza mayor me obligo a caer y la punta de un zapato me levanto de la barbilla para ver a la mujer que parecía examinarme como lo haría una señora con un pedazo de fruta.

—Supongo, se ve joven y si pudo correr esa distancia entonces su condición física no esta tan mal. Pon en el formulario lo de siempre, oye niño ¿sabes hacer el aseo?

— ¿Cree que si supiera hacerlo estaría así, señora?

No fue muy inteligente pero me fue imposible controlar mi tono de voz cuando esa mujer me recordaba un poco a mi madre en su forma de hablar y un punta pie era lo mínimo que debí esperar.

—Ponle que es para trabajo medio, complexión delgada y necesidades físicas. Que debe ser domesticado también y ponlo en la primera lista. Apenas lleguemos a la siguiente ciudad quiero que este niño ya no esté en el equipaje.

—Que coincidencia, yo tampoco quiero durar tanto tiempo con ustedes.

—Quítale la ropa, también podemos usarla para venderla aunque sea por unos céntimos.

 _Deja vú_

Quizá me hubiera asustado más si los encargados de desvestirme me miraran con más atención, pero se limitaron a dejarme en ropa interior y ponerme en la fila de personas que apenas y podían levantar la cabeza después de llevar varios días viajando de esa manera tan incómoda y denigrante.

¿Me molestaba viajar de esa manera? No, después de Lane todo era mejor que terminar con algún enfermo de su calaña y mientras me miraran desde arriba, por más que me molestara, tenía que admitir que era más fácil moverme de esa manera.

Si, otra gran lección de la vida: deja que te menosprecien y luego sorprenderlos con un golpe en la cara.

Esa bruja podía intentar humillarme pero al final podía imaginar la cara de sorpresa y furia que tendría cuando me escapara justo debajo de sus narices.

Tenía los medios para zafarme de los grilletes, el problema eran los grandulones que estaban a cada lado de nuestras filas para apurar a los que se quedaban atrás y entorpecían el avance de los demás. No sería fácil escabullirme cuando uno de ellos estaba apurando a la mujer detrás de mí para que no bajara el ritmo de sus pasos.

Caminamos cerca de una hora. Aun cuando llevaba varias semanas yendo de un lado a otro, fue un martirio tener que caminar con las piedras atravesando el calzado que nos dejaron y no se podía decir nada bueno de la tormenta que parecía arder en deseos de dejar caer los rayos ahí mismo.

Pudo ser peor, pero el recorrido se volvió menos aburrido cuando dos de los bandidos comenzaron a hablar y poco tuve que esforzarme para enterarme de que hablaban para esas horas del día.

— ¿Te enteraste de las nuevas noticias? Hay rumores de que el señor Viggo capturo al líder de los anarquistas.

 _¿Líder?_

—Si, al parecer fue en una emboscada. Estaban hablando de eso en el bar, parece ser que el líder de los anarquistas que quemo el palacio de Arendale fue atrapado en uno de los pueblos cercanos.

— ¿No se supone que era indomable y una bestia del norte?

—Creo que perdió el toque, aunque Viggo tampoco es un oponente para tomar a la ligera.

— ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

Conforme la conversación avanzaba un vacío se iba formando en mi estómago, ni siquiera tenía razones para preocuparme por ese maldito pecoso, pero sus palabras eran como estacas siendo martilleadas contra un poste de madera.

—Al parecer le tendieron una trampa, hay rumores de que ha estado buscando soldados para que se unan a su causa.

— ¿En serio? Yo escuche que en realidad buscaba un arma secreta que se perdió en ese enorme incendio.

 _¿Un arma secreta? No había nada así en el palacio, si lo hubiera mi padre la habría escondido en alguno de los pasadizos que se me de memoria._

Repase mentalmente las cosas de valor que pudieron robarse esa noche y con un rápido pensamiento que tire al instante pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban por la sola aparición de esa idea.

 _Lo único que se perdió fui yo._

Pero no podía ser, él no tenía ninguna razón para buscarme, la única información que podía brindarle era sobre el lugar donde yo había crecido y el cual parecía estar en área de soledad.

Él sabía que yo nunca pude poner un pie fuera de la propiedad, era más que obvio.

—Bueno, es una lástima. Quizá la rebelión siga sin él.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Yo espero que no pero es probable. Escuche que en estos días lo van a ejecutar en el palacio de Krad que se encuentra en el este y será una ejecución pública.

—Me gustaría ir a verlo.

—Si vendemos rápido a estos bultos de carne quizá la jefa nos deje pasar de largo hasta la ciudad.

—Tomen un descanso— la voz de la líder del grupo interrumpió aquel cuchicheo y fue oportuno para hacerme rectificar mi posición que se había ladeado para escuchar mejor lo que ellos estaban hablando hasta el momento. —revisen que ninguno se muera, recojan agua del río y partimos en diez minutos.

 _Una distracción._

Respire hondo para controlar mis prioridades de ese momento, luego podía preguntarme en que parte del mapa me encontraba y si era factible ir a ese palacio o solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Mire a mi alrededor para encontrar algo que fuera capaz de llevarse la atención del matón, que lo distrajera por solo unos segundos que eran lo justo para que no escuchara el clic de los grilletes abriéndose y mi camino fuera directo a la espesura del bosque donde les sería más difícil seguirme sin caer en la insubordinación al no recibir órdenes rápidas por parte de la tirana que parecía más concentrada en revisar por tercera vez el cofre con joyas que no presentara señal de poder ser forzado aún si se distraía.

Sonreí al ver que muy cerca del lago estaba una salamandra, no era mucho pero si creaba una escena podía deshacerme del grandulón por un lapso de cinco segundos como máximo.

— ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESO?!

En ese momento apreté los dientes al ver que el grito no fue mío, si no de uno de los bandidos que apuntaba a la carretilla de antigüedades que empezaba a arder en fuego. Algunos llegaron con las cubetas de agua para apagar el fuego, y ese caos solo aumento cuando el fuego se propago a la carroza donde estaban las cosas de valor y esta vez todos fueron a controlar el fuego en vano, soltando maldiciones cuando las llamas se tornaban a un color verdoso y se propagaba incluso a las cadenas que nos mantenían sujetos.

Me gustaría decir que me las arregle para liberar a todos, pero no fue así. Lo único que logre fue quitarle la llave del cinturón al grandulón que tenía más cerca y libere al primero que tenía más cerca, dejándole la llave en sus manos antes de correr a los árboles y cubrirme del infierno que empezaba a extenderse a las ramas donde intente esconderme de nuevo.

Avance sin pensar en la gente que podía estar muerta para ese momento si la mujer que libere no se dignaba a ayudar a los demás y huía por su vida justo como yo.

— ¡POR ACÁ, IMBECIL!

Y como una de tantas veces, sentí el cuerpo de alguien más taclearme en mi carrera, tumbándome en el suelo pero poniéndome una capa de viaje de piel que podía cubrir un poco del mal tiempo que azotaba contra nosotros.

— ¿Er?

Sonreí apenas me ayudo a pararme y me indico por donde correr a lo que parecía un camino de emergencia.

En realidad creí que me había abandonado pero fingí que lo esperaba para no ponerle tensión al ambiente.

—Realmente te tomaste tu tiempo, me robaron mi ropa— además era más fácil hablar cuando no podía correr bien por su pie herido y a juzgar por la apariencia de sus brazos debió dolerle la caída a los matorrales.

—Cállate.

Para entonces se escuchaba con la voz temblorosa y no pude entender porque hasta que llegamos a la orilla de un acantilado y mis oportunidades de detenerme aminoraron cuando me tomo de la mano y me obligo a saltar con él.

Grite de forma varonil y orgullosa, no afeminada. Y si me aferre a su cuello desde la espalda fue únicamente porque era divertido caer de semejante altura, semi desnudo y con un tipo lisiado que parecía más asustado que yo.

Si, también cerré los ojos porque no creo que a nadie le guste ver el suelo acercarse mientras el viento quiere dejarte ciego con toda la tierra que el risco soltaba.

Lo que el miedo y la adrenalina no me permitieron sentir de inmediato fue como el cuerpo al que me aferraba aumentaba de tamaño, la piel se rodeaba de plumas y si no fuera porque mis brazos tuvieron que sujetarse de él en vez de entre ellos, jamás me habría percatado de que la velocidad estaba aminorando y que ya no me estaba sujetando a un chico malhumorado de 17 años, si no a un ave gigante que agitaba sus alas para apoyar sus garras sobre la copa de un árbol y luego se impulsaba con sus cuartos traseros para retomar el vuelo mientras la tormenta se extendía en frente de nosotros.

 _¿Patas traseras?_

Solo pude ver de reojo que la otra mitad de su cuerpo no parecía tener plumas, si no pelaje, cola y unas garras similares a las de un gran felino que tiene como practica favorita jugar con sus presas antes de comérselas.

No pude ver más cuando todo se volvió negro y mis ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la poca iluminación que las grietas de aquella montaña nos daba. No paso mucho para que se detuviera en una de las salientes y me tirara cuando estuvimos en terreno firme.

Por más rápido que me puse de pie, solo pude ver como las plumas se encogían y en pocos segundos sus características animales volvieron a ser las de un humano cualquiera.

—Eso… eso fue…— no tenía palabras para describirlo, pero no hizo falta. Lo sujete de los hombros para zarandearlo y poner en segundo plano la gratitud. — ¡Súper cool! ¿Te puedes convertir en varios animales? ¿No era solo en un águila? ¿También en un grifo? ¿En que otro animal te puedes convertir? Viejo eso estuvo súper genial, hubiera sido más cool si me recogías en esa forma y así podía insultarlos pero creo que igual hubiera gritado. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías hacer eso?

Mientras más le preguntaba parecía más sorprendido, pero en el momento no me importaba.

—Bien, te responderé todo eso si tú me respondes algo.

—No grite ni tuve miedo.

—No…Cuando estábamos huyendo y me caí ¿por qué volviste por mí? ¿No se te ocurrió que te pude haber dejado ahí? Desde el principio te dije que eras carne de cañón para mí, que demonios pasa por tu cabeza— de la confusión paso a ser un regaño que me dejo atónito — ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada en el último mes que estuvimos viajando? ¿Qué clase de idiota ayuda a un estafador? ¡¿No aprendiste nada o qué demonios Jack?!

—Hm…bueno, si pensé que podías dejarme tirado, pero solo se me ocurrió después. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en los peores escenarios.

— ¿Y no pudiste pensarlo antes, maldita cabeza de nabo?

—No, solo pensé en que no podía dejar a mi amigo atrás

—Eres— tomo aire y podía jurar que parecía revisar su catálogo de insultos para cerciorarse de que había uno lo suficiente agresivo para ese momento —Tu— luego parecía querer ahorcarme — ¡No somos amigos!

—Entonces ¿Por qué volviste por mí si no es así?

Su única respuesta fue una patada en la espinilla que me obligo a mantenerme en un pie y le fue fácil empujarme para que tomara asiento.

—Ya, dejemos eso a un lado. Si seguimos hablando se me va a pegar tu estupidez.

—Aja, pero desde que hablas conmigo ya puedes hablar más fluido.

—Te puedo empujar al abismo de estas grietas— amenazo aunque no detecte más enojo en su voz y eso era una buena señal. Eso significaba un día más de vida —…Solo en un grifo.

—…Pero en águila…

—El grifo es un hibrido entre un águila y un león, puedo tomar la forma de cualquiera de los dos pero muy pequeños en comparación con la forma original que puedo tomar— me explico con una tranquilidad que solo pude asociar con paciencia en pago por haberlo ayudado. —No te lo había dicho porque…

De pronto su voz se detuvo y segundos de silencio le siguieron, algo que tome como un cambio de turno y me envolví un poco más en la capa de viaje que me había dado.

—Esa señora era un fastidio, me recordó un poco a mi madre.

—… ¿En serio?

—Sí, una persona encantadora si eres perfecto, si no te da un trato peor a la de un perro callejero.

—…Cielos Jack, lo siento. Debió ser un infierno.

—… ¿Por qué en lugar de lastima siento que me acabas de insultar?

A pesar de estar en un entorno poco iluminado, podía ver que se encontraba más relajado por unos segundos.

—Tómalo como quieras…y…no te lo dije porque no confiaba en ti.

 _¿Y ahora sí?_

Fue lo único que pude pensar al distinguir su silueta jugando con la pluma que tenía colgada en su cabello.

—No le puedes decir a nadie de esto Jack. A nadie.

— ¿Por qué? Es un-

—Es algo raro por lo que la gente pagaría mucho ¿no? A la gente adinerada le encantaría tenerme en el portón de su puerta como adorno o mi cuerpo disecado en la sala de trofeos— su voz tembló ligeramente conforme iba hablando, fue difícil saber si era miedo o ira —solo eso les importa. Tener a un maldito cambia pieles que toma forma de animales exóticos para adornar su hogar y saciar sus malditos deseos y curiosidades ¿Crees que les molestara si tengo plumas o alas formándose en mi espalda mientras me están penetrando? No Jack, no les importa ¿crees que sus hijos están contentos de ver que hay gente que puede hacer más cosas que ellos? No, son unos malditos envidiosos que si se enteran me harán la maldita vida imposible e incluso me arrancaran las plumas para tener algo que presumir. ¡¿Crees que te lo mostré para ganarme eso cuando estoy confiando en ti y que tú me des la maldita espalda diciéndole a tu padre que puede usarme como un maldito juguete sexua-

Me quede boquiabierto cuando se tapó su boca e interrumpió la cascada de quejas que salieron como una explosión que fue cebada hace mucho tiempo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo cuando comenzó a llorar en silencio y no me aparto cuando le despeine el cabello, Er no parecía la clase de chico que se animaría con un abrazo o cualquier contacto físico que conllevara traspasar su espacio personal, pero tampoco podía quedarme en silencio cuando acababa de confesar algo importante.

—N-No hagas que me arrepienta de habértelo dicho.

—… ¿Eso significa que no puedo decir chistes sobre las heces de los pájaros y los gatos?

Pude sentir un golpe en el hombro, una risa floja y un lazo de amistad verdadero que se formaba mientras nos acomodábamos para dormir en ese lugar y pude jurar que en algún punto de la madrugada, las duras rocas eran plumas en las que podía recostarme con más comodidad y con las cuales me podía cobijar.

Al despertar lo primero que hicimos fue bajar de las grietas, algo menos emocionantes que nuestra llegada pues Er se limitó a tomar su forma de águila para ayudarme a no caer por agujeros hasta quedar en tierra firme y salir a la superficie donde el paisaje se veía más vivo después de la lluvia y con un poco de la luz que el amanecer daba para esas horas de la madrugada.

—Bien ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? Ya estamos muy lejos de las tierras del Oeste para seguir el plan original de ir a un lugar seguro.

— ¿Qué tan lejos?

 _Por favor al este, por favor al este._

—Estamos a un día de la ciudad más cercana, en territorio del Este. Normalmente tomaría más tiempo pero ese acantilado fue un "atajo" que pocos podemos tomar.

—Claro, sí. Sin alas no hay atajo.

 _La ejecución es pública, en estos días…_

—Am…hay algo que tengo que hacer en esa ciudad, es en donde está el palacio Krad— mientras hablaba parecía que no le gustaba la idea de ir a un palacio justo después de revelarme su secreto, pero no podía culparlo —¿Podrías decirme en qué dirección está?

—… ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

—No, tus habilidades sociales son un asco y solo quiero echar un vistazo. Podrías esperarme aquí, voy y si no regreso en dos o tres días me puedes dar por muerto e irte al-

—Ok, no necesitas convencerme— se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba una vara para dibujar en la tierra mojada y hacer un pequeño mapa fácil de memorizar y entender. —Nosotros estamos aquí, si sigues el camino hacia la derecha puedes encontrar un sendero que te llevara a uno de los pueblos que está a las orillas de la ciudad. Ahí puedes conseguir al menos ropa decente y algo de comer.

Asentí al saber que no sería de forma honesta, pero siempre me ponía la excusa de que algún día se los pagaría.

¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea, pero tenía una lista mental de todas las personas a las que les había quitado algún bien material.

—Y…no te voy a esperar Jack. De aquí voy directo a la ciudad del Oeste, si después de lo que tienes que hacer quieres ir para allá, puedes alcanzarme si quieres y puedes.

Quería decirle que era un maldito ingrato, pero tampoco era difícil de entender cuando había bandidos por todas partes y aún con la tormenta era difícil asegurar de que nadie lo vio cuando cayeron y se fueron volando a la montaña que estaba a más de un kilómetro de distancia.

Eso era algo que no pude notar hasta ese momento, la velocidad de vuelo que pudo alejarnos del peligro en tan poco tiempo.

Pude ganar una amistad sincera y viniendo de un maldito desconfiado hasta la medula, eso ya era mucho.

Nuestra despedida fue corta, yo a pie y el tomando un vuelo relajado en la dirección contraria.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-

 _ **Hiccup PoV**_

Si alguien me preguntaba que palabra me describía mejor, podía dudar entre "paciente" y "estratégico" para responder, pero la situación de ese momento me ponía en duda si realmente lo era.

¿Realmente podía llamarme una persona paciente cuando no dude ni un segundo en correr al comedor donde se decía, estaba uno de los supervivientes del gran incendio?

¿Podía usar la palabra "estratégico" cuando entre sin un plan de respaldo y las armas de los hombres de Viggo me apuntaron cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí?

No, no podía usar esas palabras para describirme y ni siquiera la oración "Eres un buen líder" que alguna vez me dedico Astrid para darme ánimos podía aminorar la ira y decepción que sentía en ese momento, en frente de toda esa gente extraña que se dividía en gente que parecía gritar por clemencia y otra que solo quería ver sangre.

—Atención.

Viggo silencio mucho de los gritos al hablar fuerte y claro en la plaza principal del castillo donde muchos ciudadanos se habían reunido y la mayoría solo estaba ahí por el morbo de ver morir a alguien en su tierra.

 _Ya tienen algo de qué hablar_.

Fue lo único que pude pensar al no ver ningún dragón o cara conocida en los alrededores.

—Puede que muchos no lo sepan, pero durante el ataque este violento anarquista se llevó al hijo menor de la reina, un chico que estaba bajo cuidados médicos debido a su estado deplorable e intento chantajearla con acabar con su vida si ella no le daba lo que quería.

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

El murmullo aumento de volumen y mi ira solo aumento cuando hice contacto visual con Viggo que no dejaba de agrandar aquel teatro pintado solo para entretener.

—Sin embargo, la reina es alguien amable que le dará la oportunidad de vivir si le regresa a su hijo y le revela donde escondió a su hija. Así es, este violento anarquista recurrió a métodos bajos y cobardes para respaldar su estrategia de batalla, causar el caos y nada más.

—Por favor— esta vez fue la mujer hipócrita de mi derecha la que tomo el mando de aquella función retorcida que los espectadores parecían disfrutar a su modo. —No hagamos de esto un valle de sufrimiento, suficiente fue con…— respiro hondo, tapándose la boca como si contuviera las lágrimas a pesar de que me era fácil recordar la sonrisa siniestra que tuvo cuando nos encontramos en el comedor al ser ella la sobreviviente de la que los rumores hablaban. —Solo quiero saber dónde están mis hijos y no quiero tener que jalar yo la palanca— se señaló a sí misma y luego a la palanca que bajaría la plataforma en donde estaba apoyado y me dejaría ahorcarme con esa soga que me ataba al poste de ejecución.

—Es difícil para la reina ser la encargada de tu condena a falta de su esposo ¿no deberías ahorrarle eso por lo menos?

Viggo se acercó con una sonrisa satisfecha que no veía la multitud y el pequeño empujón que la mujer daba a la palanca para que mis pies resbalaran y la cuerda comenzara a apretarme, solo eran piezas finales en ese cuadro enfermo y torcido en el que se había convertido el gobierno de la mayoría del mundo.

— ¿Quieres a tu hijo de regreso? ¿Para qué? — gruñí aún con enojo que pude disfrazar con el sarcasmo y asco que esa mujer me daba — ¿Para matarlo tú misma o golpearlo con tus propias manos en lugar de usar a un sirviente como la última vez?

No me importaba si me escuchaban o no, la expresión que puso fue algo que me hizo sonreír aún en esa situación donde uno de los guardias se acercaba con una lanza en la mano y me apuntaba al abdomen.

—Como es costumbre, el condenado tendrá cinco oportunidades para hablar, cada oportunidad gastada volverá esto más doloroso.

 _Bien, si no muero ahorcado moriré desangrado por cinco lanzas. Excelente._

Pensé en que aun a pocos pasos de la muerte, pude ser capaces de hacer enfurecer a la bruja que bajaba más la palanca al punto que empezaba a costarme respirar, la lanza se levantaba sobre la cabeza del soldado y justo cuando la iba a dejar caer…la soga se cortó.

Caí directo al suelo irregular, escuchando la multitud murmurar de sorpresa por sobre el zumbido que aumentaba en mis oídos y tuve que forzarme a ponerme de pie para enfocar al extraño que había jalado el mango de madera por detrás del verdugo para cambiar la dirección de su arma y que le diera a la cuerda sobre mi cabeza en lugar de mi brazo.

Quise preguntarle quien era, pero en los pocos segundos que hicimos contacto visual pude sentir un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.

— ¡¿Qué-

La mujer no termino de armas su pregunta cuando el joven de cabello café le asesto un golpe con el mango de la lanza con tanta fuerza que la madera se rompió y todos exclamaron con sorpresa y horror, aunque nadie se movió de su lugar salvo los guardias y Viggo que sacaba su espada para ir contra el extraño que se atrevía a interrumpir su función.

—Okay, eso se sintió mejor de lo que imagine y se puede esperar de un chico "en el filo de la muerte"

Lo sujete de la cintura para girar sobre mi propio eje y quitarlo de la línea de ataque de los guardias, cayendo al suelo y ganando algunos segundos donde pude verlo por segunda vez para cerciorarme de que la similitud no era obra de mi imaginación y que realmente era el mismo chico que conocí en los establos del castillo.

Otra acción estúpida ya que la gente empezaba a evacuar el lugar y los guardias ya estaban lanzando flechas mientras otros ayudaban a la reina de Arendale a ponerse de pie y revisar rápido los cortes en su cara y yo solo podía preguntarme qué diablos hacía ÉL ahí.

—Por acá— me indico sin verme a los ojos y solo tomarme de la mano para caminar a donde debía ser el patio trasero del castillo.

— ¡Aquí no hay salida!

— ¡No! — afirmo sonriendo y no paso mucho para que entendiera porque me había guiado ahí.

Sonreí a pesar de todo, sin preguntarle cómo había logrado abrir los establos sin que lo vieran, como podía pensar en una forma de salir cuando hace menos de tres meses no había logrado mover ni un musculo cuando dragones entraron a su hogar.

— ¡Sube!

Seguí su indicación a pesar de que los caballos y yo no teníamos una muy buena relación a diferencia de los dragones. Tome un escudo para cubrirnos de las flechas que empezaban a lanzar los guardias que apuntaban desde la altura de los muros, apretando los dientes cuando una dio en mi muslo por cubrir su rostro y de no ser porque alcance a bloquear una segunda flecha, ambos habríamos caído del caballo.

—No, no, no, no.

Fruncí el ceño al revisar que sucedía, teniendo un horrible vértigo en el estómago cuando por encima de la multitud, los gritos de la gente, Viggo, la reina y los soldados e incluso las flechas que le daban a algún campesino con mala suerte, la puerta que daba a las afueras de la ciudad se levantaba con cada giro que los guardias de la entrada daban al sistema de engranajes.

 _Piensa rápido, piensa rápido._

Con una pierna herida no podía bajar del caballo para comprarle tiempo, si lanzaba el escudo para noquear a uno de los guardias no había garantía de que mi puntería nos ayudara en esta ocasión y eso nos dejaba expuestos a tiros directos de las flechas que seguían lloviendo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Un chillido de dolor dejo al guardia con sus ojos sangrando después de que un enorme bola café se abalanzara sobre su cabeza y el segundo quedo para sujetar la rueda por si solo sin mantenerla mucho tiempo cuando el borrón de color marrón se desviaba a atacarlo de la misma forma y desaparecía en el espacio libre que la puerta daba conforme caía para seguir dejando que la gente huyera por ahí.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, creí que podía ser debido al miedo pero se estaba riendo.

¡Se estaba riendo!

Ni siquiera pude lidiar con la terrible confusión del momento cuando hizo que el caballo saltara para evadir a un montón de gente que no dejaba pasar y en el aterrizaje su risa se cortó cuando mis brazos se aferraron a su cintura para no caer.

El galope continuo en silencio absoluto salvo por los gritos que iban disminuyendo conforme el caballo continuaba con su carrera hasta llegar a las faldas de una montaña donde se detuvo de forma abrupta y se apoyó en sus cuartos traseros, tirándome de la montura y luchando con movimientos bruscos con el jinete que aún quedaba sobre la silla y al final accedía a bajarse por cuenta propia para que el semental siguiera por un camino más iluminado y libre de riesgos al que le proponían con las grietas frente a él.

Respire hondo, evaluando la manera correcta de sacar la flecha que aún estaba en mi pierna cuando al levantar la vista me topé con su figura apurándose a ir donde yo estaba y un golpe fue lo único que espere hasta el momento.

Pero no, que me asfixiara fue otra de mis opciones pero no de esa forma, no con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y sujetándome como si fuera un viejo amigo que no había visto por muchos años y no como un intruso que irrumpió en su casa y destruyó todo lo que conocía hasta el momento.

—Así que ¿por esto fuiste a echar un vistazo a la ciudad?

Detuve mis brazos que estuvieron a poco de devolverle el abrazo tan cálido que me había dejado sin aliento y, al igual que él, voltee a donde estaba un chico de cabello color sangre sonriendo de la misma forma en que lo hacía Brutacio o Brutilda cuando se salían con la suya.

—Sí, no. Él, no. Lo encontré por casualidad.

—Sí, seguro ¿Quién dijo "voy a dar un vistazo de un día" y se quedó toda la semana allá?

— ¡Tu dijiste que ibas a irte!

—Aún te queda mucho por aprender si no pudiste ver a través de una mentira como esa.

Aproveche aquella charla para sacar la flecha que para mi suerte, no tenía punta y era solo afilada de la punta en lugar de contar con filo metálico o de otra forma habría sido más doloroso.

—Jack ¿por qué me salvaste? — yo tenía razones para hacerlo, se lo debía pero el no a mí.

—No, no. Yo no te salve— se agacho a desatar la soga que aún colgaba de mi cuello y solo pude maldecir mentalmente al no poder verlo directo a los ojos cuando comenzó a hablar. —Tú me debes muchas explicaciones…— sonrió y por un segundo olvide que estaba tocando mis manos hasta que de un jalón, la cuerda apretó mis muñecas y el otro me apuntaba al cuello con la lanza rota que Jack había conservado hasta el momento. —así que te saque de ahí, pero eres nuestro prisionero ahora.

—… ¿Su prisionero?

—Sí, creo que ahora eres más inteligente a cuando fingiste ser mi esclavo. Ahora que entendiste eso ponte de pie y camina, tenemos mucho que caminar y si no nos damos prisa vamos a tener que huir de nuevo porque no te apuras.

—Los prisioneros primero— el extraño señalo la entrada a las grutas de aquella montaña de aspecto siniestro y eso solo me dejo pensando si era buena o mala suerte que aquel dúo me hubiera sacado de ese palacio…

Bueno, todo era mejor que estar en una humillación pública a manos de Viggo, aún si tenía que bajar por un lugar macabro y resbaladizo con una pierna inservible mientras escuchaba la plática amigable que Jack tenía con aquel extraño que no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para mofarse de mi posición.

Quizá no era buen momento para decirle que su caballo estaba a salvo luego de haber seguido su rastro y encontrar que no tenía jinete, para estar molesto porque Jack parecía llevarse demasiado bien a pesar de lo que había pasado y tampoco era el momento para pensar en que se aún con toda la suciedad y el extraño animal muerto que tenía en la cabeza (o al menos eso parecía), su sonrisa se veía igual a cuando se toparon por primera vez.

No, no iba a sacar a tema de conversación que me parecía apuesto y lindo cuando ni siquiera me había disculpado de forma apropiada por todo el caos que había hecho en su lugar de origen y no podía hablar de forma irresponsable cuando no conocía como se sentía realmente.

Tantas cosas sucedieron en menos de una hora y la velocidad que bajábamos las grutas me daba el tiempo suficiente para procesar y digerir todo.


	7. Capitulo 6

_Solo me voy cinco minutos y ya pierden la cabeza_

Si algún día quieres dejarte caer por pequeñas pendientes que te destruyan la sensibilidad en los talones y la poca luz te haga creer que eres un anciano decrepito con problemas visuales, entonces recomiendo cruzar cualquier montaña entre las grutas que la atraviesen a lo largo.

—No veo nada.

—Wow Jack, no me había dado cuenta de eso.

— ¿Cómo puedes seguir caminando como si nada?

—Hay un dicho que habla sobre la estupidez obstaculizando el camino del hombre. Se originó en base a gente como tu Jack.

Gruñí por lo bajo mientras mi pie se resbalaba por sexta vez en una de las superficies lisas que tapizaban el lugar. No es algo agradable de admitir, pero si no termine con mi cabeza partida en las rocas fue gracias a Hiccup que me ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio cuando me resbalaba de espaldas y sus manos atadas me servían como pilar para no abandonar mi eje de equilibrio central (o al menos intento dé).

Desde que nos adentramos a la caverna no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera intento oponerse o combatirnos cuando le dijimos que de ahí en adelante los papeles seguían en pie y su libertad estaba lejos de él. En más de una ocasión sentía que me veía, pero cuando volteaba él solo estaba viendo el suelo casi invisible del camino o veía las paredes llenas de picos que podían picarnos el trasero si caíamos de bruces.

 _Sabe que tiene la desventaja, solo estudia su entorno para encontrar la oportunidad perfecta de un escape libre._

Fue lo que pensé y si Er no se hubiera detenido probablemente habría llegado a más conclusiones en lugar de estamparme en su nuca y arruinar mi excelente perfil.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—…No veo nada.

—Ah, gracias Er. No me había fijado— voltee los ojos sin poder ver su silueta pero sabía que se encontraba ahí, lo escuchaba y cuando estire mi mano para palpar su hombro pude notar que estaba hiperventilando.

Volví a fijarme a nuestro alrededor, dándome cuenta de que antes podía percibir ligeros bordes o pobres siluetas, pero en ese momento nos encontrábamos en una densa oscuridad en donde ni siquiera los gusanos fluorescentes alcanzaban sus pobres colonias.

—Sigamos, siento que me voy a caer— lo empuje ligeramente, tomando su mano como pude y aferrándome a la cuerda con la otra. Tenía la mano fría, sudada, tiesa y si ponía más atención podía sentir como el temblor no solo era ahí, era en todo su cuerpo. Fue difícil no recordar la primera vez que nos encontramos y el estado que él tenía con los ojos vendados.

—Hm.

En silencio y a paso lento, comenzamos a avanzar de nuevo. Tanteando el terreno para no caer, tropezar o estamparnos de forma dolorosa con una pared y cuando finalmente la luz volvía a facilitarnos el avance, Er tardo unos minutos extra en retomar la compostura y soltar mi mano para ponerse al frente de la marcha y soltar algún comentario sobre lo aburrido que le parecía la cueva al punto que no pudo agregar mucho durante la conversación de regreso.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos afuera ¿volvemos al curso original?

—Sí, pero tenemos que buscar un lugar para descansar por hoy. De aquí es difícil que nos rastreen pero la gente de Viggo se especializa en caserías nocturnas. Si hacemos ruido solo les daremos un rastro que seguir.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, volteando hacia Hiccup que no parecía muy convencido a entrar a la conversación cuando Er lo llego a excluir en dos ocasiones de la caminata con un simple "los prisioneros no tienen derecho a contar chistes".

— ¿Tu que propones?

Por unos segundos creí que su actuación de mudo era verdadera por todo lo que se tardó en contestar después de sus gestos de sorpresa, pero al final, hablo.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

—Si Jack ¿Por qué le preguntas a él? ¿No me oíste allá adentro? Los prisioneros no tienen derechos.

—Sí, no los tienen a menos que les preguntemos algo. Tú eres experto en saber cuándo la gente miente y no creo que sea amigo de Viggo o no lo habría puesto en una ejecución pública con mi madre.

—Pero eso es solo tu opinión personal, ya te dije que tú eres un ing-espera— Er parpadeo algo confundido y yo solo espere como me lo pidió. — ¿Esa señora era tu madre?

—Si ¿verdad que es encantadora?

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, luego miro a Hiccup, a mí y finalmente cerro los ojos masajeándose la cien y murmurando algo como "estupidez contagiosa" que no pude comprobar cuando volvió a hablar.

—Bien, tu busca donde podemos pasar la noche. Yo iré a revisar que no nos sigan o que estén lejos de aquí. . . Y nada de encender fogatas Jack.

—Te dije que aprendo rápido.

Con un último movimiento de cabeza nos dio la espalda, corriendo a una de las rocas más altas para perderse de vista y tomar su forma de águila sin que Hiccup lo viera. Yo lo sabía porque tenía basto conocimiento sobre su personalidad necia y habilidades físicas que se asociaba muy mal (o bien) con la desconfianza que le tenía a toda la gente.

Entonces, sí. Estábamos solos.

—Vamos, tenemos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.

— ¿No tenías preguntas que hacerme?

No avanzo y yo cedi a detenerme frente a él, no porque el fuera más fuerte que yo o ligeramente más alto, no. Fue mi bondad y extrema amabilidad.

—Las tengo. Tengo muchas preguntas pero tengo más gente buscándome y después de lo que hice hoy mi madre no va a descansar hasta hacer rodar nuestras cabezas. Ahora deja de hacerte del rogar y empieza a ver dónde podemos pasar la noche ¿quieres? Recuerdo a un guerrero mentiroso, no a un condenado con cara de baboso. Cierra la boca o se te van a meter las moscas.

— ¿Te das cuenta que-

—Me doy cuenta de que no entiendes ¿en qué idioma te lo tengo que explicar para que entiendas que tienes que buscar un lugar decente para pasar la noche? ¿Techo? ¿Paredes? ¿Piso?

—Olvídalo.

Ambos bufamos de mal humor, recorriendo un poco el terreno hasta llegar a un tramo del bosque donde los arboles eran tan grandes como los castillos y las raíces tenían el grosor de un perro labrador hasta de un ratón pequeño.

—Esto servirá, supongo.

— ¡Aguarda!

Justo cuando retrocedí para evitar acercarme a las extrañas espinas de colores fluorescentes y flores estrambóticas que estaban a un lado de uno de los enormes troncos, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello para ayudarme a poner distancia, algo que NO era necesario y no fue cómodo cuando intento zafarse pero el muy tarado no pudo al haber puesto sus brazos sobre mi cabeza para poder sujetarme aun cuando tenía las manos atadas.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

— ¡Son venenosas!

— ¡Bueno, gracias! ¡Pero estas ocupando mi espacio personal y me robas mi aire! ¡Quítate!

— ¡No te muevas!

Como todo adulto joven e independiente que soy, no le hice caso. Intente pasar por debajo de sus brazos para no tener que pensar mucho en que era asquerosamente agradable tenerlo tan cerca, en su desagradable olor a arce o incluso terrible que fue sentir mi cuerpo temblar cuando su voz resonó en mi cabeza y su aliento choco con mi oreja.

En resumen: intente ignorar la palabra "homosexual" de mi diccionario mental.

Pero en el proceso tropecé, el bajo más las manos para sujetar mi cintura y la sincronización de Er interrumpiendo nuestra discusión no pudo ser peor.

Bueno en realidad eso no fue lo malo, lo peor fue que pude entender su: "¿en serio? ¿Me voy cinco minutos y no puedes manejar a un REHEN ATADO?" que me gritaba con los ojos y yo no pude responderle nada sin que mi piel se sintiera a punto de hacer erupción.

—Veo que encontraron un lugar decente.

—Jack lo encontró.

De nuevo ignore a la homosexualidad intentando entrar por mi oreja y recorrer mi estómago por el simple hecho de que dijera mi nombre de forma casi empática.

 _No guardarle un poco de rencor al sujeto que arruino tu vida es malo, salvarlo de la muerte es peor, sentirte atraído por él es un horror ¡ESPABILA OVERLAND!_

Respire hondo, tendiéndole la soga a Er para poner al fin un poco de distancia entre nosotros cuando logre zafarme de sus manos.

—Voy a ir por agua, hay un río cerca ¿no?

—Si pero no revise mucho ahí, está muy cerca pero ya va a anochecer y-

—Iré, no pueden estar aquí antes que nosotros. Te toca ser la niñera, vuelvo en unos minutos.

No espere que me contestara después de sacar una excusa tan pobre como esa. Aún teníamos agua en dos de cuatro cantinfleras y el río no se movería de ahí, pero yo solo quería una excusa para poner distancia entre nosotros y ordenar un poco mis ideas con cada metro que ponía entre ellos y yo.

Tarde en llenar las cantinfleras, de vez en cuando pasaba un pescado cerca de la orilla como si se burlara de mi situación y luego continuaba nadando con la corriente.

Por unos largos minutos me mantuve ahí, totalmente quieto y solo escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza que me rodeaba. Algo que podía hacerlo desde pequeño pero nunca logre poner tanta atención como esas últimas semanas que había pasado fuera de mi zona de confort.

Fue fácil descubrir porque la gente componía canciones o poemas sobre el bosque, lagunas, el cielo e incluso la luna. Era fácil saber la razón pero difícil alcanzar las habilidades que los poetas tenían al poder expresar una pequeña parte de todas esas emociones en unas cuantas melodías o versos que uno se encontrara, ahí en medio de la nada, incluso ahora tengo dificultad en poder expresar el hermoso y terrorífico silencio que daba el bosque, los murmullos bajos de los animales y vegetación que intentaba echarme de su dominio o la corriente de agua que me invitaba a echar un pequeño salto para perderme en el agua y olvidarme de todos los problemas en los que me estaba envolviendo.

La naturaleza es grande, eso era lo que pensaba y fue el único tema capaz de llamar mi atención lejos del estúpido chico de cabello café que estaba esperando dentro de los arboles más frondosos.

— ¡JACK!

Escuchar el grito de Er tenso mis músculos y a pesar de que mi tiempo de reacción fue perfecto, ver a Hiccup correr a toda velocidad a donde me encontraba fue algo que tuve que ignorar cuando noté que no tenía las manos atadas y parecía decidido a taclearme en el acto.

¿Me usaría como rehén para chantajear a Er o simplemente quería ahogarme en el río? No tuve que esperar mucho por la respuesta cuando me sujeto de la cintura para retroceder lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron y con tropiezos y una caída terminamos a unos metros del río que silbaba con furia por la interrupción que los gritos habían dado a su armonía.

— ¿Qué haces con las manos des-

— ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO GRANDISIMO IMBECIL?!

Guarde silencio cuando vi que Er intentaba controlar su temperamento y respiración.

Sin éxito por supuesto.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE LA RECOGIERAS RÁPIDO Y TÚ-Sabes qué, no. Jodete, no voy a enojarme por una estupidez así. Por mi puedes regresar a recoger toda la maldita agua que quieras y ahogarte para que dejes de traerme problemas. Me voy a dormir y si alguno de ustedes se queda o se va, me da igual. Púdranse— y como acto final lanzo las cuerdas rotas a nuestros rostros, algo que aún recuerdo porque me dio directo a los ojos y me irrito uno.

— ¡¿Y AHORA YO QUE HICE?! NO PUEDES IRTE ASI DE DRAMATICO Y TERMINAR LA CONVERSACIÓN, AÚN NO TERMINAMOS ESTO ¿ME OISTE?

—Shh, si siguen gritando no tendrá sentido escondernos.

— ¡Los rehenes no tienen permiso a opinar aquí! — pobre, pero ese era mi único argumento hasta ese momento

—Los rehenes deberían estar amarrados pero yo estoy libre— añadió encogiéndose de hombros aunque no parecía muy contento pese al tono calmado que ponía a su voz.

Lentamente fui consciente de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos: Él, con ramas atoradas en su cabellera, empapado y con lodo en las piernas mientras me sujetaba de mi cintura y mi brazo sin ser totalmente consciente de eso.

¿Cómo lo sé? Porque yo tampoco fui consciente hasta que baje la mirada y caí en la cuenta de algo más impactante: yo también estaba empapado. Pero no era solo eso, tenía el mismo lodo por encima de mis rodillas, algas y extrañas plantas marinas enredadas en mis piernas, cuerpo y algunas eran sanguijuelas que empezaban a tener peso en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera note cuando Hiccup me quito una que estaba casi enredando mi cuello y se relajó cuando rompió las plantas que hasta ese momento me apretaban el tórax.

—Per-… ¿Q…?— mire confundido a los lados sin encontrar el lugar de los hechos que delatara en donde había estado para terminar así aunque no tuve mucho éxito.

—Hay criaturas en el bosque que disfrutan deshacerse de los invasores, deberías tener cuidado cuando te acerques al río— fruncí el ceño cuando escuche a Hiccup hablar como si fuera mi hermana. Quería decirle que eso pudo haberlo dicho al principio pero su último argumento me dejo sin habla —Eso fue lo que dijo tu compañero antes de que te fueras corriendo al río.

 _Ahora todo tiene sentido_

Fue lo único coherente que pude pensar al volver a imaginar la cara que Er había puesto cuando comenzó a regañarme. Si él fuera mi hermana (la primera persona que me regaña por todo) seguramente estaba lidiando con el miedo y preocupación que le había hecho pasar por mis acciones egoístas e infantiles.

" _No vuelvas a irte así Jack ¿Qué pasa si nuestra madre te hubiera encontrado antes que yo? Prométeme que al menos la siguiente vez que pasees por el castillo me vas a llevar contigo"_

—…Ella también debe estar muy enojada en estos momentos.

Porque si el nuevo amigo que acababa de conocer hace ya un tiempo pudo preocuparse de esa manera, mi hermana debía encontrarse destrozada por la sola idea de perder a su hermanito.

— ¿Ella?

De pronto Hiccup pareció perder el color en su piel y sus pecas se volvieron más visibles.

—Vaya…yo…no sabía que era mujer. Es muy buena disfrazándose.

Cuando entendí que asociaba el pronombre con Er tuve que apresurarme a aclarar la situación (aunque fuese más divertido dejarlo creer eso)

—Ah no, me refería a mi hermana. Debe estar muy preocupada por mí.

—Ah.

Y de nuevo, el silencio.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo intercambiamos miradas incomodas, una distancia prudente y nos dedicamos a caminar de regreso al escondite mientras el aire secaba nuestras prendas.

—Puede parecer un dolor en el trasero— fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir —pero Er es un gran chico ¿sabes?

—Claro, se ve que se llevan bien.

—Muy bien en realidad, somos amigos solo que él no lo admite porque le da pena.

— ¿No has pensado que realmente no te ve como un amigo?

—No— me detuve cuando note que Hiccup hablaba en un tono más amargo y él hizo lo mismo. Volteando para estar ambos cara a cara mientras los sonidos del bosque se volvían más fúnebres con cada minuto que corría el día. — ¿Cómo más me vería?

— ¿Mercancía? ¿Un adinerado caprichoso? ¿Un obstáculo?

— ¿Así me veías tú? — verlo sorprenderse por mi pregunta solo me empujo a acercarme a él para cerciorarme de que no fingiera sus reacciones y lentamente las preguntas fueron fluyendo en aquella conversación que esperaba desde que desperté en medio del bosque, medio asfixiado por el humo y sin Ventisca a mi lado —¿Cómo una ventaja para entrar al castillo? ¿Una puerta? ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Alguien de quien sería fácil burlarse, no?

—Yo no-

— ¿O acaso tenías otros planes pero los tiraste porque tu infiltración te salió tan bien? — aunque él nunca me pregunto sobre nada, solo quería escucharlo. Estaba ansioso pero no tan desesperado como para no recordar una de las reglas que había aprendido fuera del castillo.

Cuando arrinconas a la bestia es cuando salen sus colmillos y ahí, en medio de la nada, Hiccup solo podía reaccionar a la ofensiva o a la defensiva.

— ¡¿Fue divertido burlarte de mí?!

— ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existías! — al final exploto aunque su respuesta me sorprendió un poco —Si, pensé que eras un niño caprichoso que disfrutaba aplastar a los demás, no eras el primero ni el último heredero que veía pero tú fuiste el primero en hablarme. Yo nunca te mentí, tú me diste las excusas y me mostraste el camino a tu habitación, yo solo lo aproveche para no tener que usar el plan original. Para no tener que matar a los guardias si se ponían difíciles o quemar el granero como una distracción o tener que encontrar nobles que interceptar para usar sus identificaciones ¡Si, tome la oportunidad Jack y la volvería a tomar!

 _Si, fue mi culpa_

Pensé con amargura y unas extrañas ganas de querer gritar de nuevo o solo aferrarme a mis rodillas al recordar el fuego de la mansión, la última vez que vi a mi hermana o a Ventisca. Incluso a mi madre, a esas alturas nunca podría alcanzar mi meta de ser alguien con título suficiente para embarrarle en la cara que estaba equivocada y que nunca sería nadie en mi vida.

—Pero yo nunca me burle de ti Jack.

Sus manos acomodando mi peluca fueron suficiente para evitar que me distrajera y volviera a la realidad donde parecía ahogarse con sus propias palabras.

—Creí que eras un tipo fastidioso cuando te vi, pero cuando me empezaste a hablar de tu caballo con tanta emoción no te pude odiar. No cuando no hablabas con avaricia o pretencioso, realmente estabas emocionado y orgulloso de esa yegua y bueno…yo creo que la gente que ama a los animales no puede ser tan mala.

Quería diferir de ese punto al recordar que mi madre era una fanática de las especies exóticas y no por eso era una buena persona, pero me detuve cuando el me lo pidió y siguió hablando.

—También pensé que solo podías ser cruel con la gente porque tenías esclavos, pero no trataste mal al niño aunque no cumplía bien sus tareas y luego, ¿recuerdas que me dejaste a solas con Jamie? le confesé quien era yo y que hacía ahí. Nosotros solo íbamos a liberar esclavos que iban en un carruaje a tu palacio y entre ellos había muchos que eran de Berk, intimidaríamos a tus padres con los dragones para dejarlos con una advertencia de muerte si continuaban en el mercado negro y si las cosas se ponían difíciles la cosa era destruir el emblema, las pinturas, todo lo simbólico o importante.

—Pero quemaron todo.

—No fuimos nosotros. Yo di la orden de que ningún dragón exhalara fuego y el único capaz de hacerlo yo lo tenía vigilado.

—Aja ¿Quieres hacerme creer que tú con una bola de dragones no incendiaron mi casa y…— me detuve a media frase al ver lo obvio que era, lo estúpido que parecía pensar otra cosa y las señales que me gritaban que eso era lo más lógico. —…No.

—Exacto, aún no sabemos quién nos tendió esa trampa— aunque no parecía muy convencido, no lo contradije —pero el punto aquí Jack, es que Jamie me pidió que también te sacara a ti y a Elsa de ese castillo.

— ¿A mí? — mis piernas temblaron por unos segundos y ahora fue el quien avanzo en mi dirección. Algo que solo pude responder al retroceder el mismo número de pasos sin dejar de hablar. — ¿Por qué nos sacarías a nosotros?

—"Los dueños son unos monstros, es lo que dicen los demás. Pero la señorita y Jack siempre son buenos conmigo" — repitió en voz baja y sus manos sujetaron mi rostro cuando deje de retroceder por culpa de un árbol y con eso, fue imposible apartar mi vista de sus atrapantes ojos tan verdes como las hojas de primavera —No sé cómo disculparme por el infierno que te hice pasar después de que dejaste tu hogar.

Quería decirle que no fue un infierno, que en realidad todo el mundo era así y el castillo donde yo vivía era solo un oasis en ese desierto.

Eso hubiera sido lo más maduro, pero no lo hice. No pude.

Sus palabras tan sinceras y directas fueron un tibio tacto a esa pared que había intentado moldear todo ese tiempo para no ver la preocupación que sentía por mi hermana y Ventisca, el miedo que crecía con cada persona que nos encontrábamos en nuestro viaje y la duda que los demás habían sembrado en mi mente al no dejarme caminar con la misma libertad con la que solía.

Tristeza, miedo, ira, frustración, impotencia y un sabor amargo que recorría desde la punta de mi lengua hasta lo más profundo de mis intestinos cuando varios recuerdos desagradables acudieron a mi mente entre los cuales se encontraba Liam y su asquerosa voz hablándome blasfemias y su mano arrugada profanando mi ropa.

— ¿Qué tal un "lo siento"?

No pude escuchar que tan quebrada estaba mi voz cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y esta vez fue él quien me abrazo mientras yo me aferraba a él, hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro para esconder el vergonzoso rio de lágrimas que ahora surgía de mis ojos.

Podía escuchar su voz a un lado de mi oído diciendo _"lo siento, no quería que pasaras por eso, lo siento"_ una y otra vez.

Yo solo asentía, descargando esa frustración sin percatarme (tarde unos minutos en notarlo) que había una enorme águila color sangre vigilándonos a un rango medio de distancia.

¿Qué puedo decir? Al parecer Hiccup tenía razón y él no era mi amigo. Quizá era un ángel guardián, una niñera o un hermanito con complejo de abandono.

Lo único seguro era que Er no me dejaría en paz con sus comentarios, bromas y alusiones indecentes referentes a Hiccup y yo por culpa de esa vez y muchas más que le siguieron.

¿Quieres saber si llegamos a nuestro destino? Lo siento, estoy cansado y no puedo seguir contándote pero en seguida traeré a alguien que puede contarte desde este punto, este donde nuestras aventuras y desgracias comenzaban de verdad.


	8. Capitulo 7

Y...¡Al fin! Traigo la segunda de tres actualizaciones que dejaré antes de desaparecer en las semanas de desesperación y perdición en el semestre :') esos ansiados exámenes finales.  
OK no, saben que seguiré viva (?)

Está es la primera vez que actualizo desde el celular, espero que el formato se haya guardado correctamente y si no, el título siempre va en medio e inclinadito (?)

EN FIN.

Aclaraciones: AU, narrado en pasado primera persona.

Advertencias: Está vez ninguna. Esta vez :3

* * *

 _Quizá sí soy un idiota después de todo_

 _ **Hiccup PoV**_

Poco después de la desagradable experiencia que pasamos en el río y la pequeña charla que tuve con Jack, esperaba encontrarme con el lugar vacío o con algún pelirrojo mirándonos con la cuerda en mano, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al volver estaban nuestras cosas listas y Er aún no estaba en el lugar.

— ¿De verdad se fue? — pregunté algo atónito de no ver presente al supuesto amigo que Jack afirmaba ser el mejor hasta el momento.

—Sí, pero a veces hace eso. Se va un rato y luego vuelve, así es él— no le dio más vueltas al asunto conforme nos adentrábamos a las raíces y yo sólo podía pensar en las dificultades a las que Jack se había enfrentado para poner su vida en manos de un chico del cual no sabía procedencia, intenciones ni tampoco ubicación.

En él y en mí. No éramos las mejores opciones que el mundo podía ofrecerle, pero sí las únicas y yo se lo debía y quería devolvérselo.

— ¿Cada cuánto hace esto? — No quería agobiarlo con preguntas, pero tampoco quería estar a ciegas y siempre dudando de él. Sobre todo si Jack parecía tenerle tanta confianza de la misma forma en que me la brindó a mí.

—Unas tres o cuatro veces al día. Hiccup, no quiero ser grosero... — a pesar de que se excusó pude ver que realmente no le importaba, pero sonreí sólo para invitarlo a seguir hablando. —pero tú no sabes nada de él. Y yo tampoco, bueno un poco más que tú.

No pude evitar sonreír por lo ridículo que eso se escuchaba y al parecer él reparó en su explicación cuando sonrió algo apenado aunque intentó proseguir con su discurso.

—El punto es que llevó más tiempo de tratar con él y lo conocí cuando él estaba en la miseria. Pudo haberme abandonado pero no lo hizo, gracias a él escape de la casa de un loco enfermo y desde entonces hemos estado viajando juntos. Él me llama su "escudo humano" o "carta de último recurso" pero si tengo peluca, navaja, y conocimientos básicos de robo y supervivencia es gracias a él— se encogió de hombros y no pude odiarme otro tanto al tener más preguntas en lugar de respuestas saciadas. —no te digo que confíes en él, pero sí que no dudes tanto de sus intenciones. Hasta donde sé, él no tiene nada. Nada que ganar o perder.

—Ya... — lo miré no muy convencido de sus argumentos, más al escuchar el "hasta donde sé", pero al no contar con el lujo de la duda personal sólo me aferré a la poca confianza que podía tener en él —bueno, si tu confías en él yo no tengo problema.

—Gracias, aunque aún si tuvieras un problema no me importa porque sigues en el puesto de prisionero ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Lo estoy? — levanté mis manos para recalcar el hecho de que estaban libres de movimiento y de nuevo pude ver esa sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro aún cuando parecía un poco más forzada que la primera vez que nos encontramos. No lo culpaba.

—Sí, bueno, no vale la pena gastar cuerdas si vas a poder romperlas ¿no?

—Buen punto— añadí avanzando los últimos pasos que me separaban de él y tomé asiento a su lado con la distancia prudente para no incomodarlo por el tema que quería sacar a colación —Y dime... ¿de qué enfermo huyeron exactamente?

—No lo recuerdo— me contestó con tanta naturalidad que le hubiera creído de no ser porque apartó la mirada al tiempo que hablaba —nos encontramos con unos sujetos que se comían lo que sus cerdos defecaban, otros que alucinaban con poder atrapar los rayos del amanecer con una cantimplora— se volvió a encoger de hombros al tiempo que volteaba a encararme y a pesar de la distancia, pude sentir leves rastros de su aliento cuando terminaba de hablar —muchos.

Pude haber encontrado una y mil formas de retomar la duda principal y para informarle que aquel sujeto no volvería a molestarlo de nuevo, pero mis palabras no salieron. Mi voz quedó congelada en mi garganta y en ese momento consideré seriamente que Jack podía hacer magia. Que contaba con el mismo poder de inmovilizar a sus enemigos como su familia y que su poder era más grande, más fuerte y agudo que cualquier magia a la que me hubiera topado en mi corta vida hasta el momento.

Porqué él sólo necesito mirarme para inmovilizarme, sin hechizos ni grandes movimientos, únicamente su mirada que posaba de forma directa en mí.

— ¿Los interrumpo?

Y justo cuando menos quería que regresara, lo hizo. No sabía qué tipo de poderes cargaba ese chico para llegar en un momento tan delicado…pero tampoco podía negar que agradecía su interrupción.

Lo último que deseaba era convertirme en otro enfermo que talara más la poca confianza que Jack aún tenía en la gente.

 _ **Jack PoV**_

" _¿Los interrumpo?"_

Por más kilómetros que recorrimos, nunca pude borrar la vergüenza que esa pregunta había pesado sobre mí. No tanto por la distancia que había entre Hiccup y yo, la idea de que fuera un hombre guapo o el instante que necesité para considerar seriamente el robarle un beso.

Lo que más vergüenza pesó en mi espalda durante el resto del día fue el hecho de que Er nos había visto, leído mis intenciones y a cada metro que avanzábamos parecía incomodo de vernos. Después de lo que presencié la noche que lo conocí, hasta un ermitaño como yo sabía cuándo una persona mantenía distancia con otras a causa de prejuicios y la idea que mi primer amigo externo creyera que era un enfermo más del montón, era algo que no me tenía tranquilo.

Sin embargo, cuando me aparté un poco de Hiccup para hablar con él, sólo le restó importancia y cambió de tema con una habilidad que tuve que agradecer ya que tampoco quería hablar mucho de eso.

—Hay cosas más importantes, Jack— me extrañé de que no me insultara y usara un tono serio, pero intenté no darle importancia —Hace unas horas que revisé el perímetro había unos dragones a menos de un kilómetro. Podemos evitarlo pero creo que son animales dirigidos con magia, porque nos han seguido desde que estábamos en el río.

A la mención de dragones recordé de inmediato el ataque de la mansión, le conté de manera breve lo sucedido y ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos, los necesarios para dejar que Hiccup alcanzara nuestro paso y dejar salir el plan improvisado que ambos formulamos de forma telepática sin tener que agregar más datos a la anécdota.

—Bien, creo que hemos llegado al final de nuestro camino. — yo tomé la palabra primero, dejando el primer escalón a lo que podía ser nuestra pirámide de triunfo o nuestro camino a la horca. Observé la sorpresa en Hiccup, pero dejé que el brillo de sus ojos se resbalara de mi escalera de prioridades al contar los beneficios que Er y yo podíamos obtener dependiendo del resultado que diera aquel teatro —A partir de ahora cada uno puede continuar por donde le plazca.

— ¿Es una broma, no?

Sonreí internamente, aliviado. Que no aceptara de inmediato era otro peldaño.

—No, es en serio. Ya hemos salido del rango peligroso del perímetro de la ciudadela, creo que a partir de aquí tú puedes buscar tu propio paso y nosotros tenemos nuestros planes.

—Ni siquiera saben para donde van.

Los estaba reteniendo, un peldaño más.

—Oh ¿y tú sí?

—Sí, voy al reino de Áster.

— ¿Vas a destruir su casa también? — al ver que parecía incómodo pensé que no había sido el comentario más inteligente que pude hacer, pero lo dejé continuar porque llegado ese punto no había vuelta atrás.

—No quiero destruir la casa de nadie, lo que paso en…bueno— Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando, pero esta vez con un tono más propio y solemne que el anterior —Es para ganar aliados en esta rebelión.

—Bueno, creo que te serviría más tocar la puerta y pedir permiso para pasar y no aplicar la técnica que hiciste en mi casa, es un buen consejo— añadí a modo de juego pues me sabía mal ver que seguía con la expresión de diarrea en su rostro cuando sacaba el tema de nuevo —Nosotros probablemente vayamos a… ¿A dónde iremos nosotros, Er?

—A donde el viento nos lleve.

Sonreí al ver que respondía con la indiferencia y duda que yo buscaba reflejar. Si no me equivocaba en juzgar a Hiccup, mi plan daría resultado con unos cuantos comentarios más.

—Si no saben para donde ir ¿por qué no viajan con nosotros? — intenté no sonreír más cuando por fin llegaba a mi objetivo principal.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Quieres cambiar papeles y que ahora nosotros seamos los prisioneros? No, gracias. Cargar con este idiota es suficiente riesgo como para sumar tener que viajar con un montón de extraños que llevan dragones cubriendo sus espaldas.

— ¡No! Pero Jack es-

—Es el hijo de un noble y tú lo sabes, y no sabemos a quién más le has dicho.

Mi sonrisa se borró al darme cuenta de que la desconfianza que Er estaba soltando iba en serio y por un momento consideré contarle en voz baja el pequeño plan que había formulado para poder viajar con un grupo y algo de protección, pero no pude. No cuando se ponía como un animal salvaje entre Hiccup y yo.

— ¿Cuánto vas a tardar para usarlo a tu favor o entregárselo a Áster si lo pide?

— ¡¿Q-?! Bien, mira, no voy a pasarme todo el día intentando convencerlos de que viajen con nosotros. No te debo ninguna explicación a ti, y a Jack ya le he dicho lo que quería, si quiere venir con nosotros puedes venir tu también si-

—Obviamente voy a ir yo también ¿crees que dejaría que te llevaras mi escudo humano después de que se te cae la baba cada que lo ves?

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza para no reír por la boca abierta que Hiccup tenía y la forma en que parecía reclamar con argumentos lógicos que no lograban quitar mi atención de sus pecas desapareciendo por el tono rojizo que cubría de la punta de su oreja a la otra.

—Ya, Er, déjalo. No es su culpa que yo sea tan irresistible— moví la melena de mugre que cubría mi cabello y por fin, Er se relajó un poco e incluso se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, pero si se sublevan te quedas atrás y me largo ¿oíste?

—Sí, mamá.

—¡No me digas así!

La conversación fluyó de forma más relajada después de eso. Al final, Hiccup prometió presentarnos con los jinetes de dragones que estaban en un poblado muy cerca a donde nosotros estábamos, y nos dio su palabra de que seríamos considerados como iguales una vez llegáramos allá. Quizá era por el hecho de que me estaba empezando a caer bien o que en verdad no parecía una mala persona, pero con esos términos aclarados el viaje resultó más ameno. Aún cuando teníamos que escondernos cuando escuchábamos que venían viajeros por el sendero paralelo al camino que seguíamos y eventualmente Hiccup aceptó las extrañas desapariciones de Er que venían acompañadas de noticias nuevas de nuestro alrededor cuando volvía con nosotros.

Si sospechaba algo o tenía una idea sobre sus acciones, nunca me las dijo. Al menos no en esos días.

Nuestras conversaciones se limitaban a hablar sobre el mal tiempo, las construcciones, de vez en cuando sacábamos alguna crítica sobre mi madre y sus acciones hipócritas, las negociaciones que Viggo realizaba de forma descarada a una velocidad y expansión impresionante, de nuevo sobre el mal tiempo y sólo en una ocasión hablamos de nuestros padres. Un tema que nos dejó a los tres con una cara larga que únicamente pudimos olvidar con el tema favorito de Er: Hiccup y yo.

No importaba de que tema habláramos, él siempre ponía como último comentario una observación sobre Hiccup que lo incomodaba y se veía obligado a mantener cierta distancia conmigo.

Me gustaría decir que me molestaba, pero en realidad me encantaba que Er jugara con él. Porque escucharlo decir que me sonreía cuando yo no lo notaba, que intentaba sujetarme cuando me tropezaba o de vez en cuando se ponía del lado donde había matorrales venenosos para que no me tocaran a mí y luego comprobarlo por mí mismo al reírme de él por ser tan obvio, me dejaba una sensación agradable en el estómago con una sonrisa que ni la fruta más rancia me podía quitar en todo el día.

Para cuando alcanzamos el pueblo (que terminó siendo una pequeña ciudadela), Hiccup y Er se llevaban relativamente bien o al menos esa impresión me daban por las bromas o insultos cruzados que se dirigían. Hiccup de forma más educada aunque igual de directos y agresivos a los que Er le dirigía.

—Bueno, cerebrito— Me resguardé a la sombra de las torres de la enorme puerta principal que estaba al inicio de la ciudadela —¿De aquí a donde?

—Patán y Brutacio deberían estar en el hostal esperando noticias, esperen aquí en lo que-

—"los pongo al tanto de lo que pasa e ideamos una forma rápida de deshacernos de ustedes". No, gracias. Jack, tú esperas aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no voy yo?

—Porque no confió en tu juicio ni en los ojitos coquetos que él te hace o las decisiones en las que me puedes hundir. Nos esperas, SIN MOVERTE, de aquí.

Puse los ojos en blanco por la constante paranoia en la que vivía Er. No tenía razones para seguir desconfiando de Hiccup (aunque tenía razón en la parte de los ojos y olvidó mencionar su sonrisa) y tampoco de mí, pero le di la razón para ahorrarme una caminata bajo el sol, el olor a alcohol que debían desprender los clientes a esa hora donde la noche estaba más cerca que la tarde y, sobre todo, para dejarlos a solas un rato y ver si podían llevarse mejor. Ambos tenían razones de sobra para desconfiar en el otro, pero a mí me importaba un comino todo eso.

Yo sólo quería poder caminar con la seguridad de que la persona atrás de mí no intentaría apuñalarme a mí o a la persona a su lado. No era tanto pedir.

No debía moverme, más que por indicaciones, por obviedad. Desde el pequeño asiento con paja y pasto que improvisé con mis asombrosas habilidades de junta y pega, me quedé observando toda la parte del pueblo que mis ojos podían distinguir a esa hora y a decir verdad, era la ciudadela más acogedora a la que pudimos llegar hasta ese día.

Quizá era hecho de que ninguna otra tuve la oportunidad de verla con tanto detalle por estar preocupado de no ser asaltado o perseguido, pero intuí que la atmosfera también estaba relacionada.

La calle principal resultaba tan ancha como para dejar pasar dos carretas. La mayoría estaba forrada de piedra con algunos islotes (como el mío) donde el césped no se dejaba vencer por las pesadas rocas. Las casas más débiles flanqueaban los rincones con la madera y tejas que muchos otros pueblos usaban para construir, y los negocios que adornaban el camino lateral se erguían con el mismo material que el camino: resistente piedra de diferentes tonalidades grisáceas. Era igual a algunas ilustraciones que mi padre guardaba en su estudio y no fue hasta ese momento de paz y armonía, que llegó el momento que yo tanto estuve evitando en todas esas semanas de viaje: la consciencia.

Con cada minuto que pasaba a solas me era más difícil concentrarme en los detalles de la calle o pensar en cosas ridículas y los recuerdos de mi casa parecían más vividos, como si intentaran grabarse en mi mente con la misma fuerza y dolor que lo hacia el metal a fuego vivo marcando a los caballos del establo.

La preocupación por mi hermana que seguía desaparecida, mi esclavo...no, mi pequeño amigo, Jamie, que podía no tener tan buena suerte como Elsa si nadie se ofrecía a ayudarlo, mi padre del que tampoco había escuchado demasiado...

Eso y los recuerdos felices de Elsa, Ventisca y algunos cuantos sirvientes que fueron amables con nosotros e incluso aceptaron participar en nuestros juegos infantiles cuando éramos más pequeños que en ese momento fueron lo suficientemente molestos para hacer que me ardieran los ojos y quisiera hundirme entre todas esas rocas que parecían más blandas y ligeras que el peso que iba cayendo en mis hombros.

También tuve tiempo de rememorar ese glorioso (y aterrador) momento en que rompí la lanza en el rostro de mi madre durante la casi-sentencia de Hiccup. En ese momento había contado con suerte de que no se diera cuenta de que era yo, pero sabía que no podía tener la vida sonriéndome en todo momento. En algún punto se enteraría de que había sido yo y no tendría nada que la detuviera de acabar con mi vida, esa que siempre presumía le pertenecía desde un inicio pues ella me la dio.

Lo sé, es encantadora.

Para no seguir haciendo el momento más largo, mi situación era de auto reconocimiento y eventualmente llegué al estado de depresión donde consideré levantarme de mi lugar y ver a donde podía llegar antes de desmayarme y morir de hambre o sed.

" _Es más fácil morir de sed que de hambre o sueño"_

Esa era una de las tantas lecciones que Er me había confiado y de sólo recordar esa y tantos consejos más que me dio mezcladas de forma discreta con sus maldiciones que empezaban a ser demasiado obvias para mí, le siguió el recuerdo de la disculpa de Hiccup y sus ojos, sus brazos cuando me abrazó a la orilla del río y la disculpa que me susurró en ese momento.

Me sonrojé sin dejar que la capa de viaje revelara eso. Con cada día que pasábamos juntos era más obvio que tipo de "cosas" sentía al estar con él, pero eso quedaría de esa manera, como "cosas" sin nombre.

Porque si le das un nombre tiene más peso, identidad y una verdad absoluta a la que yo no estaba preparado en ese momento. No cuando todos los enfermos que nos habíamos topado durante el viaje presumían sentir esas "cosas" y Er, el único amigo que había conseguido después del incendio en la mansión y con el único que podía hablar sin sentir ese tipo de "cosas", estaba más afectado de lo que aparentaba por todos los hombres que había conocido antes de huir de la casa de Lane.

Si aceptaba esas "cosas", si les daba un nombre y se volvía obvio, probablemente me quedaría sin amigo y me quedaría a la deriva de mi propio juicio que podía terminar en malentendidos y la posibilidad de que Hiccup también se alejara.

Por lo tanto, en ese gran rato de reflexión que me dejaron los dos malditos insensibles, decidí formar una caja mental, donde guarde con mucho cuidado (en sentido figurado) esas "cosas" y "sensaciones" que Hiccup me provocaba y cerré con un candado de hierro pesado que era tan pulcro que podía reflejar (en mi mente) las miradas de asco de Hiccup y Er.

Respiré hondo conforme mi alrededor iba oscureciendo y la gente se adaptaba al cambio de hora que el día les ponía. Algunos ponían el letrero de "abierto" en sus locales, con la música de violines y risas saliendo desde el interior. Otros cerraban temprano y por unos minutos me entretuve intentando adivinar a qué se dedicaban los negocios que alcanzaba a ver.

Pude distinguir una taberna, un prostíbulo y una extraña tienda donde parecía vender desde plantas medicinales hasta perfumes que las mujeres iban y compraban con más frecuencia cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse.

Seguí de esa forma hasta que un ruido a unos metros de distancia llamó mi atención y me topé con una pequeña niña que parecía haberse caído en uno de los charcos más grandes que formaban las pequeñas corrientes de agua que cruzaban por debajo de los arcos de piedra que adornaban los límites de la ciudadela.

Me levanté para ayudarla y casi me reí por la extraña sensación de cosquillas que tenía en las piernas por todo el rato que me quedé esperando. Cualquiera podía decir que me habían dejado plantado, pero estaba casi seguro de que la razón de que tardaran tanto era porque Er se estaba comportando como una hermana sobreprotectora al preguntar por todos los aspectos del viaje; desde cuáles eran las paradas, integrantes y rutas hasta qué tipo de alimento le daban a los dragones.

Al llegar con la pequeña tampoco fue difícil imaginar que no había mucha gente amable en ese lugar pese a que parecía un poblado decente. Nadie más se detuvo a ver como estaba ella, porque un extraño se agachaba a hablar con una menor de edad ni tampoco porque temblaba cuando intenté ofrecerle mi mano para que se pusiera de pie.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe. Sólo me caí, sólo me caí. Pero sé caminar yo solita, yo solita— asintió varias veces con la cabeza, mirando a los lados para ver si no iba acompañado o si alguien más nos había visto.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? — Quería ayudarla, pero entre más hablaba y ambos respondíamos, más sospechoso me veía y era tan obvio que no sabía cómo corregirlo —Mira, lo siento. Soy nuevo en el pueblo— empecé a hablar con la misma paciencia que solía usar para calmar a Elsa cuando rompíamos algo en la casa —llevo un buen rato esperando a que pasen por mí pero va para largo, vengo con dos chicos y estamos de paso porque nos dijeron que hay ropa caliente para el invierno que ya viene. ¿Tus padres también vinieron aquí por las pieles?

—Em...no— y en lugar de parecer más calmada, parecía al borde del llanto —No, no. Ellos son muy ocupados, personas muy ocupadas. No les gusta que hable con extraños— sujetó con más fuerza su capa que no alcanzaba a tapar el pesado collar de hierro que tenía en el cuello —no debería hablar conmigo, señor, va a tener muchos problemas. Ellos son muy importantes, gente muy importante. Yo solo me caí pero ya me voy a ir, usted también debería irse.

Respiré hondo sin poder pensar en otra cosa para ayudarla. No era la primera esclava que veía ni la última, había gente con peores vidas, incluso Hiccup mencionó que para lograr un bien mayor no debía distraerse de su objetivo principal aun si le dolía apartar la vista de los que estaban cerca y necesitaban ayuda.

Un bien mayor, un objetivo más grande. Si ella decía la verdad y sus dueños eran personas importantes, me metería en un lío tremendo si la liberaba o incluso la ayudaba a ponerse en un lugar seguro.

—¿Segura? — por más que me dolía tenía que empezar a aceptar la realidad y salir de mis impulsos sacados de cuentos infantiles donde el héroe puede ayudar a todos sin tener consecuencias.

—Sí, sí. Ahora váyase, váyase. El sol ya se fue y mis...padres no van a tardar en venir.

—Bueno, pero asegúrate de ponerte en un lugar más caliente para que no te enfermes entonces— y por pura satisfacción personal la sujete para ayudarla a salir del charco de agua. Algo de lo que hoy en día me enorgullezco demasiado, pues cuando ella se movió el agua la imito y su rostro perdió todo el color que pudo tener cuando me di cuenta de que sus pies dejaban de tener forma a la altura de sus pantorrillas y más abajo se fundía con el agua que era más una parte de su cuerpo que su acompañante.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, ella llorando en silencio y yo repasando mentalmente el camino que recorrí horas antes, buscando un lugar donde el río me quedara lo suficientemente cerca para dejarla a la orilla y volver sin perder más minutos de los que estábamos malgastando en nuestro momento de shock.

Dejen que aclare un poco porque cambié de opinión en ese momento: Existen personas capaces de hacer magia y la magia se puede dividir en una gama impresionante de habilidades que les podré explicar con más detalle después. Luego están las personas como Er, que pueden llamarse cambia pieles o amorfos, porque son capaces de transformarse en animales y bestias.

Pero también existen las criaturas mágicas que ustedes encuentran en cualquier libro infantil o enciclopedia: esfinges, dríadas, unicornios, sátiros, arpías, grifos, centauros, vampiros y más

Con eso dicho, también deben saber que si encuentran a una persona que lleva agua en vez de pies, están frente a una de las tantos tipos de náyades que existe en el mundo. Era probable que el o la responsable de que estuve a punto de ahogarme en el río fuera una de ellas... pero ese no es el punto, lo importante es que no pueden estar mucho tiempo fuera o lejos del agua y por la pinta que ella tenía, parecía haber logrado escapar al rodar cuesta abajo hasta la entrada donde debía levantarse forzosamente para caminar y salir de ahí.

—Por favor— no tuve que verla para saber que estaba en un pánico gigante al ser descubierta. Podía sentirlo en su pequeño cuerpo temblando —por favor, no le diga a nadie, por favor. Yo...

—¡¿Te encuentras bien?! — Hablé tan fuerte que logré sobresaltarla a ella y un par de guardias que pasaban por ahí —¡Por eso te dije que no salieras del carruaje sin permiso! ¡Apenas das dos pasos y ya te estás cayendo! ¡¿No te dije que debías aprender a caminar bien con las cadenas?! — volteé al cielo para intentar relajarme y que no se notara que yo también estaba temblando del miedo que me provocaba ser descubierto por lo estúpido que iba a hacer —No puedo llevarte al mercado en esas pintas, tienes que limpiarte toda esa mugre y barro de inmediato, ni creas que dejaré que entres a limpiarme las botas a la posada estando así.

La cargué con el mayor cuidado que la prisa me dejaba. Caminando a paso rápido la corta distancia que nos separaba de la puerta y rezando a mi suerte que los guardias no me voltearan a ver mientras seguía quejándome sobre la pinta que tenía. O fui muy bueno actuando o estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de espectáculos, de una u otra forma no me negaron la salida y yo solo agradecí mentalmente mientras me dirigía al río que estaba a unos metros por debajo de la ladera que había del otro lado del camino donde no estaban las montañas bordeando la zona.

—¿A dónde-

—Shh, vamos al río antes de que te deshidrates— hablé en voz baja por precaución a que alguien nos siguiera —Ya casi anochece ¿llevabas mucho tiempo ahí?

—Pues...n-no, no tanto. — Al fin parecía más tranquila cuando vio que no mentía y el ruido del río se volvía más nítido —pero señor, si lo ven...

—Por eso tenemos que darnos prisa, para que no me vean y regrese a seguir esperando a mis compañeros y tú puedas ver a tus padres ¿qué te parece?

Seguí caminando, con la pequeña en brazos más animada que antes y su expresión de felicidad borró cualquier miedo que me hubiera quedado tras la adrenalina del momento. Cuando por fin llegamos al río, le pedí que esperara un poco más, al menos para quitarle el pesado collar que iba a terminar formando parte de su ropa en el agua si no se lo quitaba antes de meterse.

—¿Por qué me está ayudando, señor?

—Como vuelvas a decirme señor te voy a dejar pintada la cara con tiza— la amenacé a modo de juego y dejé que riera mientras yo me ocupaba del collar con las ganzúas. —Mi nombre es Jack, pero no se lo digas a nadie, no tengo muchos amigos aquí afuera.

—Se nota. Si los tuvieras no me estarías ayudando. Yo me llamo Crys.

—Ey— ver que empezaba a tomar confianza para ser sincera fue lo último que necesité para sonreír más relajado y dejar con éxito mi tarea que dejaba un collar abierto —tengo amigos, unos cuatro— pensé en Hiccup y sonreí un poco más —bueno cinco, y uno de ellos es tan especial como tú. Otra es mi hermana y otra es aún más especial porque la tengo desde que era un potro.

—¿Un caballo es tu amigo? — me miró con sorpresa y algo de admiración.

—Sí, aunque pasó algo y nos separamos pero ya nos encontraremos. Todo el mundo siempre tiene una reunión que no puede perderse y tú ya vas tarde para la tuya— señalé el río a su espalda —Quizá en un futuro nos volvamos a encontrar y puedas pagarme este favor con...no lo sé, ¿visitas el mar?

—Aún no, pero mis padres dicen que podré ir cuando sea mayor de edad. No muchos pueden ir sin perderse o pelearse con las sirenas. Son unas presumidas y altaneras.

—¿Has conocido alguna así?

—No, pero es lo que todos dicen.

—No les hagas caso— la animé con una sonrisa —a mí me decían que las náyades eran horribles brujas de agua que te ahogaban si te acercabas a los ríos. Y tú no eres una bruja ni eres horrible— la despeiné conforme me ponía de pie y me ajustaba la capa de viaje —No dejes que las opiniones de los demás tachen antes algo. Quizá las sirenas si son presumidas y altaneras, pero no creo que todas sean así.

—¿Crees que alguna quiera ser mi amiga?

—Estoy seguro. Y cuando ese día llegue, recuerda guardar una almeja o una piedra. Siempre quise ver una pero nunca he ido al mar y es posible que tú vayas antes que yo, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Sí! ¡Me parece bien, señor!

Alcé las cejas cuando volvió a llamarme así y ella se tapó la boca sonriendo.

—Jack, ¡me parece bien, Jack! ¡Muchas gracias!

Nos despedimos con un movimiento de la mano y antes de que desapareciera en el agua, hablé en voz alta por última vez.

—¡Pero igual ten cuidado y no te acerques a los extraños!

—¡No lo haré!— y antes de que ella se fundiera en el río también habló —¡Y ahora tienes seis! — y por fin desapareció, emocionada y con una gran sonrisa que me dejó satisfecho unos segundos.

Sí, unos segundos. Porque no pasó mucho para tener una mano tapando mi boca y un metal duro pegándome en el costado.

" _Siempre vas a ser más débil que el otro, usa su peso y no seas un inútil"_

Ese recuerdo fugaz paso al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se movía solo, recordando las tantas practicas y entrenamientos a los que Er me había obligado a practicar para "no ser una carga" y cuando volteé a ver a mi atacante pude sentir como mi cuerpo se congelaba.

Estaba preparado para cualquier persona que me siguiera hasta ahí, podía escapar y dejarlos atrás. Pero no, la persona que me había atacado y ahora me daba una patada en la espinilla era el mismo que me obligaba a aprender defensa personal.

—¡Sólo una cosa te dijimos que hicieras y no pudiste quedarte ahí! ¡No! Te encanta complicar las cosas. Te decimos que esperes y vas a tontear por el bosque cuando empiezan a hacer las rondas nocturnas ¿no se te pasó por la cabeza que en esas rondas podían detenerte en la entrada cuando te regresaras y te pidieran identificación? No, porque eres un imbécil, Jack— y su regaño continúo con unas maldiciones más que no pude contradecir. No era difícil imaginar que así era una madre regañona y me sentí un idiota al ver que detrás de Er iba Hiccup con una expresión más relajada y una sonrisa que parecía denotar un _"Suerte, estas solo en esto"_ que intente responder con la mejor expresión de _"Cobarde"_ que pude hacer sin que Er me soltara otra patada y la tan afamada queja que toda madre hace: "Te estoy hablando, no veas a otro lado."

Cuando por fin terminó con el regaño me pusieron al corriente de la razón de que tardaran tanto en regresar al punto que habíamos acordado. Me sentí orgulloso de poder adivinar la mayoría de preguntas que Er había hecho sobre los integrantes, los dragones e incluso el alimento. Volteé para felicitarlo por su extenuante investigación, algo que a Hiccup no le provocó tanta gracia pero en ese momento no lo dijo.

Más tarde sabría que la mayoría de su actitud de desconfianza a Er se debía principalmente a un sentimiento llamado "celos" que descubrí días después, pero ese es, como he dicho muchas veces, algo que debo tomarme el tiempo para contarles con más detalle.

Por el momento teníamos provisiones, una ruta segura y un destino al cual ir. Si nos inclinamos a participar más en la rebelión y nos olvidamos del pequeño viaje de relajación a las montañas olvidadas del reino...

¡Es algo que definitivamente tengo que contarles!


	9. Capitulo 8

Bueno, me gustaría dar un agradecimiento especial a mi amada y querida beta que leyó y corrigió el capitulo en menos de una hora. No se en que plataforma me leas maldita, pero gracias y me encanto escuchar que te gusto el capitulo ;v;

Espero que a ustedes también les guste y no me extenderé más porque, como dije en la actualización anterior, estos capítulos no se escriben solos -les lanza amor-

* * *

 _Mi día favorito_

Luego de pasar una de las mejores noches en muchos días, con una cama suave, mantas calientes, privacidad y un techo y paredes que me protegieran, se podía decir que estaba renovado.

Después de recibir el regaño de mi vida de mamá Er y dormir en una habitación para mí solo, me sentía como un chico totalmente nuevo. Si bien al inicio no me pareció la idea de dormir en una cama mientras Er se quedaba a la deriva, me terminó convenciendo de ocuparla con sus amables comentarios que empezaban con un "Ni creas", llevaban en medio "que voy a compartir" y terminaba con algo parecido a "contigo, idiota" que era el broche de oro para que él pudiera salir de la habitación con un gesto teatral que parecía haberse ensayado más de una vez en el día.

Porque no es posible que alguien salga con tanta elegancia de una habitación después de haber mandado al demonio a otra persona, yo mejor que nadie lo sabía. Se necesitaba de práctica para verse como todo un bravucón y estaba seguro de que Er practicaba en secreto con el único propósito de jugarme bromas que atentaran contra la poca dignidad que aun me quedaba intacta.

—Jack, ven.

Cuando todos preparaban su equipaje para salir, me vi desviándome de mi tarea principal a causa de los gestos que Hiccup hacia para llamar mi atención (algo que estaba totalmente de sobra, porque yo la mayoría de las veces sabía dónde estaba) e ir con él. Estuve a punto de reírme cuando a medio camino Er nos alcanzó el paso. Para ese entonces estaba al corriente de que no le tenía desconfianza a Hiccup, pero era obvio que no se iba a arriesgar a perder a su valioso amigo por algún descuido, y eso era un detalle muy lindo viniendo de un remilgoso como él que no dejaba de quejarse de lo mucho que le molestaba estar rodeado de gente.

— ¿Listo? — sin embargo, Hiccup no se mostró molesto, al contrario, parecía cegado por la emoción de lo que fuera que iba a mostrarnos —Cierren los ojos.

—Bien, bien— yo accedí. Mordiéndome la lengua cuando escuché el suspiro exasperado de mí amigo a mi lado.

—Ni de broma.

—Bueno, la sorpresa es sólo para Jack. No hay problema si tú no los cierras.

—Perfecto. La última vez que cerré los ojos no me gustó la sorpresa que recibí.

Tuve que forzar una risotada al imaginar a qué se refería, pero ninguno lo presionó a más. Pude escuchar pasos hundiendo la tierra, un resoplido brusco y en el momento que abrí los ojos, unos labios gruesos y enormes comenzaron a pellizcar la peluca improvisada que tenía en la cabeza.

—¡OH, POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! — No pude contener mi emoción al identificar al animal detrás de ese gesto y poco me faltó para soltar a llorar como un niño pequeño que recupera su juguete favorito. Ese pequeño pedazo de tu alma que dejas en algo o alguien confiando que te acompañara toda la vida y que deja un vacío cuando desaparece de tu vista.

No tan grande para destrozarte, pero tampoco tan pequeño para ignorarlo.

—¡VENTISCA! — y ahí estaba mi pequeño pedacito de alma con poco más de media tonelada, sus ojos tan negros como el carbón pero tan cálidos como las brasas que éstos pudieran tener en una fogata...Fue una sensación hermosa. Quizá es una mentira decir que estuve a punto de llorar, probablemente es mejor decir que se me escaparon lagrimas de alivio y felicidad al poder abrazar su cabeza y luego su cuello.

La calma que su relincho, su movimiento y su calor emanado por su piel fue suficiente para olvidar por unos largos segundos que no estaba en un lugar conocido con gente que pertenecía a mi familia.

Estaba en el exterior, con gente de dudosa procedencia, un revolucionario que se había hecho pasar por mi esclavo en menos de un día (no me importa que fuera mi culpa), un chico que se había convertido en mi mejor amigo (aunque se negara a aceptarlo) y Ventisca, mi inseparable yegua que volvía a relinchar por culpa de algunos compañeros de Hiccup que intentaron llamar su atención y sólo la consiguieron alterar.

—Está bien, pequeña, no te preocupes. Son moscas sin importancia ¿Dónde la encontraron? — voltee a ver a Hic sin dejar de acariciarle la sien y poco faltó para reírme por la mirada asesina que Er y ella se estaban dirigiendo — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que no te haya presentado?

—Para nada. No me llevo bien con los caballos.

Estuve tentado a preguntarle la razón, pero me detuve a tiempo. Era obvio que no se llevaba con los caballos cuando él, en su forma de grifo, podía cazar a uno en un día despejado como el que teníamos esa mañana.

Una persona considerada se habría disculpado por la indiscreción y hubiera fingido que no dijo nada. Pero yo no era un santo y para ese momento, lo único que quería era devolverle los golpes que me había dado con momentos incómodos.

—Oh, vamos, no creo que te lleves tan mal con ellos. Estoy seguro de que Ventisca dejaría que la montaras.

No existen palabras que puedan describir la expresión de horror y sorpresa que Er puso cuando dije eso. La grabe en mi mente y me reí tan fuerte que llamé la atención de algunos jinetes que estaban cerca de nosotros.

—Yo...

—Vamos, no es pregunta. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me dejaste...tú sabes— sonreí al recordar la vez en que se había regresado por mí y dejó que lo montara en su forma animal. Su cara de vergüenza fue algo que también guardé para futuros chantajes, pero tuve que aguantar su brillo asesino cuando le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a subirse.

—No me voy a subir en tu maldita vaca.

—Por favor, no seas así. Te va a encantar.

—No, Jack. No es no.

—¿Eres muy bajito para alcanzar a subirte?

—¡No!

— ¿Quién es muy bajito para subirse? — Y como enviado por señales divinas, Hiccup se sumo sin dejar que Er respondiera cuando puso sus manos como escalón —¿Necesitas ayuda?

El nivel de autocontrol que usé para no soltarme a reír por la indignación que Er tenía fue sorprendente, incluso yo me pregunto cómo lo logré.

Al final pateó sus manos para subirse él solo, terminamos de recoger las cosas y emprendimos el viaje. Durante el camino no me dejó subir a mi propio caballo (maldito canalla, pero lo tenía merecido por insistir) y me vi obligado a caminar. Y ya fuera por educación o porque también estaba cansado, Hiccup camino a mi lado en vez de montar en uno de los caballos que tenían los demás jinetes.

No tardé mucho en empezar la conversación porque no soy un fanático del silencio.

—Y... ¿dónde quedaron todos los dragones? ¿Los guardaron en algún lugar secreto de su resistencia o algo por el estilo?

El sólo sonrió y yo maldije mentalmente por disfrutar ver su sonrisa.

—Sí, de hecho sí, es algo por el estilo. No podemos llevarlos y traerlos a plena luz del día.

A pesar de que parecía más relajado, pude notar cierta tensión gracias a mis perfectas habilidades para leer el ambiente… Eso y que tenía tensa la mandíbula.

— ¿No hay alguno que pueda volar en el día? — y como no nos conocíamos lo suficiente para indagar en su humor, pero sí para desviar su atención, seguí hablando —no sé, que no resalte tanto.

—Pues...en realidad sí. Hay uno que es un camaleón gigante con alas, se adapta a los colores que lo rodean y puede volar sin que la gente lo vea. Pero se vería muy raro que nada más haya alguien yendo de un lado a otro en el cielo ¿no crees?

Sonreí divertido al imaginarlo de esa forma.

—Podrían decir que es magia.

—No hay una magia que te haga volar sin caer, todas te quitan energía.

—Oh, ¿también sabes de magia?

—Por supuesto, la usaban a menudo en el norte.

—Creo que la usan más en el sur, pero sólo la que te quita fuerza física y algunos otros la emocional.

— ¡Oh! ¡También llegue a escuchar de la emocional! Tiene muchas repercusiones pero es mejor que la que cobra la fuerza vital ¿no?

Me quedé un momento pensando, absorbido por la conversación.

—No, yo creo que es mejor la que te cobra fuerza vital a la que se alimenta de tus emociones.

—Pero si usa tus emociones no daña tu tiempo de vida.

—Pero si daña tus emociones puede dañar tus objetivos o dejarte como un muerto andante. ¿No preferirías una vida corta y llena de emociones y libertad a una larga, vacía y llena de sufrimiento?

Hiccup rió y yo sonreí. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando mostraba los dientes de esa forma y su postura se relajaba más.

—Bueno, tienes un buen punto.

—Y no es el único. Vamos, elige otro tema si estás dispuesto a que te humille con mis vastos conocimientos.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Y así nuestra platica siguió, tocando temas desde las criaturas mágicas que llegamos a leer, que nos hemos topado (él ganó), los poderes que nos gustaría tener o qué haríamos en caso de toparnos con alguna de ellas. También hablamos de cosas más triviales como bayas (sí, bayas) y frutos que tenían pinta de ser venenosos pero no lo eran, algunas plantas medicinales (gané y tengo que darle las gracias a Er por sus clases de herbolaria que me había dado mientras viajábamos), e incluso sobre el clima que se podía leer dependiendo las corrientes de aire, el color del cielo, las nubes, el sonido del bosque...Sí, en esa ganó de nuevo él.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a uno de los pueblos que serviría de parada técnica para pasar la noche, Hiccup me soltó una pregunta que pareció contener durante todo el viaje o al menos la dijo más rápida que las demás.

—Entonces, ¿Tú y Er están juntos, no?

—Sí, ¿por qué? — fruncí el ceño al pensar que era la cosa más ridícula que había preguntado hasta el momento, pero no fue hasta que noté su sorpresa e incomodidad que entendí a que se refería con la palabra "juntos" —No, espera. Ósea sí estábamos juntos porque nos conocimos y viajamos juntos, tú sabes. Juntos del verbo caminar para el mismo sitio o juntos de compartir comida pero no "juntos" juntos de...am...

No podía creer lo idiota que me había visto y deseé que mi rostro no se viera tan rojo como yo lo sentía. Al menos, la risa que Hiccup soltó no fue una de burla, sino una de alivio.

—Ah, ya. Descuida, entiendo. "Juntos" como yo con mis compañeros ¿no?

—Sí, sí. Ese tipo de juntos...

—Ya, es que se la pasa detrás de ti...

—Es como una mamá o un hermano pesado.

Y volvió a reír. Quizá si en ese momento no me hubiera ahogado en el pozo de la vergüenza, disfrutar su risa pudo haber sido un bonus en la plática. Pero no.

—Oh, vaya— fue lo único que él dijo y parecía tan avergonzado como yo aunque lo manejaba un poco mejor —Sí... bueno, creo que eso explica mucho.

—Sí, claro... ¿Eso te mantuvo incomodo todo este tiempo, verdad?

Sólo era una suposición, pero quizá en el norte veían peor a las personas "enfermas" que preferían a los de su mismo sexo. Eso explicaría porque los casos de esclavitud no eran tantos allá ¿no?

—Pues... sí, un poco.

Reí por los nervios que eso me provocaba. A esas alturas no podía decir un "No, no te preocupes. Si me atraen pero no él, sino tú" sin el peligro a que lo dejara ahí por incordiar el viaje de forma permanente.

Él viajaba y luchaba por causas justas, si tenía algo contra él...

—Si ya terminaron de coquetear, necesitan ayuda en descargar unas cosas y ver en donde se van a quedar a dormir.

Ambos nos separamos, si no fuera por su interrupción no me habría dado cuenta que nos dejaron atrás.

—Ya oíste, tengo que irme— bromeé y me relajé un poco cuando Er me tendió la mano para subir a Ventisca en frente de él y tomar las riendas —¿Quieres que les ayudemos a sacar las cosas?

—No, si se adelantaron ya debieron bajar lo necesario. Iré con Astrid a rentar las habitaciones, si quieren den una vuelta por el pueblo, somos una caravana de comerciantes y vamos a quedarnos esta noche.

Ambos asentimos al entender la excusa y la respuesta que teníamos que dar en el peor de los casos donde intentaran meterse con nosotros. Pero la verdad, teniendo a mi yegua y mejor amigo conmigo, lo último que me preocupaba era que se intentaran meter conmigo.

—Oh, linda, te extrañe. ¿Cómo te trataron? ¿Te perdiste mucho tiempo? — me dio igual que Er me escuchara hablarle a la niña de mis ojos, ella sólo relincho en respuesta pero sabía los tonos que usaba, cuando hacía un berrinche y golpeaba más fuerte sus cascos contra el suelo o bufaba y tiraba de las cuerdas más fuerte a lo normal. Si fuera humana, podía apostar que en ese momento dijo algo que iba entre un "me alegro que estés bien" y un "si no te quisiera tanto te aplastaría con mis cascos"

Sí, quizá por eso podía llevarme bien con Er. Su temperamento era parecido al de mi yegua.

—Parece que ya olvidaste lo del incendio.

Tal vez si otra persona me preguntara algo tan directo sería por cizaña y envidia, pero en el caso de Er podía ver que sólo estaba curioso y algo preocupado. No era su culpa ser un idiota con las palabras.

—No lo he olvidado, pero todo está en orden. Mi hermana está viva, no la dejarían quemarse ahí, Jamie está con Hiccup, y Ventisca ha vuelto a mi lado— me encogí de hombros al no tener de que preocuparme —Sí, no tengo hogar al cual volver, pero soy de los que creen que el hogar está con las personas que te tienen cariño, tú sabes, las que te hacen sentir seguro y tranquilo. Por eso me siento en mi casa en este momento.

¿Qué si me dio vergüenza decir eso en voz alta? Demasiado, pero confié en que debí escucharme muy genial para callármelo. Eso y que de alguna forma, él necesitaba escuchar algo así.

Nada de palabras bonitas si no una firme creencia y esa era la mía.

Casi me arrepentí cuando volteé y vi que parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué t-?

Su cabeza pegó con la mía, dejándome un dolor terrible pero una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿Es parte de algún libro que leíste o que planeas escribir?

Podía burlarse todo lo que quería, pero se escuchaba más relajado y con eso me bastaba.

—Oh, ¿tú qué sabes? Puede que piense en escribir un libro como ningún otro.

—Tendrá que ser para niños.

—Posiblemente lo sea.

Dejamos que Ventisca nos guiara por el camino alrededor del pueblo, pasando por delante de algunas tiendas y fijándonos en artículos al azar. En frutos, artefactos de cuero, adornos con cuernos o instrumentos que sacaban y llevaban al centro de la plaza.

—Creo que van a tener un festival o algo así.

—Sí, genio, se llama festival de la cosecha y es para agradecer a los dioses por un buen año o para pedirles que el siguiente sea mejor.

—Bueno, perdón por no conocer las costumbres de todo el mundo, pero allá estos festivales los hacen en primavera.

—Es un poco de lo mismo.

De nuevo nos quedamos callados. Pensé en que debía estar tomando en serio lo que le dije, pero no. En su lugar rompió el silencio de forma tan abrupta e incómoda al igual que Hiccup.

—Él te gusta.

Y lo peor era que no estaba preguntándolo, lo estaba exponiendo de la misma forma en que uno podía decir "hey, el clima está perfecto para pescar ¿no lo crees?"

—Pff, no empieces— lo más lógico era mentir de forma directa con un "no", pero verlo era como intentar negar un trozo de carne a un cachorro que te observa con esos ojos que le ordenan a tu alma actuar con la verdad —No me pongas en el mismo saco que esos enfermos que les gusta... — me aclaré la garganta al sentir que mi voz empezaba a fallar ante la simple idea de que Er se bajara del caballo con sus ojos reflejando repudio. —En fin, ¿tú has visto de cerca esos festivales?

Intenté serenarme, maldiciendo en mi interior cuando Ventisca se detuvo y parecía consternada por la plática que estábamos teniendo en su lomo.

—Sí, cuando era pequeño a mi madre le encantaba participar.

No tengo que decirles que mis dudas se vieron opacadas por la sorpresa de escuchar tan sincera respuesta. Piqué el anzuelo, sí.

—Pero no estábamos hablando de eso. No te estoy poniendo en el mismo saco, idiota. Incluso entre las cacas hay colores, entre los idiotas hay tipos y con los "enfermos" hay clases. Hubo un lugar en el que pase más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, era un autentico infierno y créeme que si el cocinero no se hubiera enamorado de mí, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Me giré para poder sentarme de lado y no forzar mi cuello a girar como un búho. Era la primera vez que hablaba tanto de su pasado y que no incluían memorias terribles acompañados de un consejo de supervivencia.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Él me dijo los pasadizos que había, las horas de guardia, la forma de escapar de esa mansión— se encogió de hombros sin dejar de hablarme —Si hubiera podido, quizá me habría puesto la puerta abierta, provisiones y ropa. Pero no, en fin. Tú les dices enfermos, pero en realidad no todos son así. Tú eres un idiota, pero no un enfermo, Jack.

—... ¿Tú crees? — sentí que contenía la respiración y que el aire se volvía más ligero cuando él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, y si él te ve como un enfermo es porque no es tan bueno como tú crees. Pero eres un idiota, uno muy grande.

Sonreí sin contradecirlo.

—Sí, bueno, creo que él ya se dio cuenta de eso.

Ventisca retomó la caminata, dejándonos con el sonido de los cascos como el único sonido que acompañaba la perorata de las personas que iban de un lado a otro en el centro del pueblo.

— ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?

—A diferencia de ti, tengo buen ojo en saber las intenciones de la gente.

—Ah, claro, por eso somos amigos ¿no?

—Te puedo tirar del caballo.

Reí sin tentar más mi suerte y terminamos de recorrer el tramo que nos faltaba para regresar a la posada donde nos quedaríamos a dormir. La iluminación comenzaba a depender de las antorchas y fogatas, y no quería que Ventisca se pusiera inquieta con el fuego estando tan cerca de ella.

Aún no parecía muy cómoda con eso.

Llegamos, la dejamos en el corral y fuimos a ver la habitación que nos dejaban para descansar. Por suerte, en esa ocasión Er no puso ningún pero ni preguntó más que lo necesario y normal en un viaje: ubicación de la llave de repuesto de la habitación, servicio de comida en caso de bajar y el extra que se debía pagar en caso de necesitar más sabanas.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que preguntar tanto? — lo cuestioné mientras me dejaba caer en la cama y veía como él hacía lo mismo en la que me quedaba en frente.

—Porque quiero saber quien más puede entrar en la habitación y el temperamento del encargado del lugar. Es una pequeña evaluación que deberías tener en mente a pesar de tu reducido intelecto.

—Oh, gracias, lo guardaré en mi estantería de "cómo sobrevivir siendo un idiota" de mi biblioteca mental.

—Que debe ser del tamaño de esta habitación.

—No, es enorme.

Los golpes en el marco de la puerta pusieron fin a nuestra conversación y estuve a poco de sonreír como idiota cuando vi que Hiccup nos saludaba.

Bien, quizá yo era demasiado obvio.

— ¿Los interrumpo?

—Sí, todo el tiempo.

A pesar de la forma cortante en que Er le respondió, Hiccup no dio señas de molestarse ni un poco como las otras veces. Quizá ya le empezaba a agarrar la maña ahora que sabía cómo era después de nuestra pequeña charla de todo el día.

—Bueno, vamos a salir. Hoy el pueblo va a celebrar el final de la cosecha y los chicos necesitan relajarse ¿vienen?

—Claro— me levanté más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado

— ¿Qué? ¿En el día organizas revoluciones y en la noche te vas de fiesta?

—Tampoco podemos estar todo el tiempo en guardia y si nos quedamos aquí nos veríamos más sospechosos— Hiccup entró a la habitación para dejar de tapar la puerta y señaló el exterior —Vamos, sólo un rato no nos hará daño.

—No, yo me quedo a esperarlos. Prefiero dormir.

Respiré hondo sin poder creer lo necio que podía llegar a ser, pero sólo me bastó mirar a Hiccup para saber que estábamos pensando lo mismo y que nuestra intención era la misma.

—Bueno...yo soy un vikingo...

—Y yo un noble...

Ambos nos pusimos a cada lado de él, sujetándolo de los brazos para obligarlo a levantarse y pude jurar que parecía dispuesto a atorar sus piernas a la cama para no salir de ahí.

—Y no aceptamos un "no" por respuesta.

Y a regañadientes y con los pies intentando atorarse en el suelo, lo llevamos a rastras fuera de la posada. Sonriendo por las maldiciones que nos daba por lo bajo hasta llegar al centro del pueblo donde había gente haciendo malabares, otros avivando el fuego de la enorme fogata y unos cuantos más comenzando a entonar el compas de la música con lentitud.

—¡Auch!

Volteé únicamente para ver como Hiccup se sobaba el brazo y para recibir un golpe en el hombro que Er me daba al quedar libre.

—Les dije que no quería venir. Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, bailar y coquetear todo lo que quieran pero yo me voy, ¿Oyeron?

Suspiré sin poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión, encogiéndome de hombros al ver a Hiccup y regresando a observar cómo seguían tocando en lo alto de un escenario improvisado.

No llevábamos ni cinco segundos viendo la fogata cuando Er chocó con nosotros al caminar en reversa e intentar evitar a una de las bailarinas que tocaba la flauta en dirección al escenario y se detenía sólo para tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo en su camino para dejarlo más cerca del escenario.

Cantaban en un idioma que aún no puedo saber cuál es, pero cuando ella se detuvo para señalarlo a él un silencio enorme nos inundó y Hiccup me dio un codazo sin saber que decirme.

¿Teníamos que sacarlo de ahí? ¿Ayudarle? ¿Decir que éramos de fuera?

No tuvimos que preocuparnos más cuando el canto continuó y nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver que Er entonaba la misma melodía, con cierta duda, pero les seguía el ritmo sin problemas.

En algún punto nos volteó a ver, y yo sólo le sonreí como lo hacía mi hermana: con orgullo. No pude ver que expresión le daba Hiccup, pero no volvió a vernos en toda la noche y la sonrisa que nos dirigió es algo que no puedo ni quiero quitar de mi memoria.

Ahí, a los pies del escenario y dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música sin dejar de cantar o incluso acompañarlos con castañuelas, descubrí cuál era su pasión frustrada y su mayor talento.

No cantaba mal, nada mal, y eso sólo me hizo envidiar los altos y bajos que podía lograr.

" _Sí, cuando era pequeño a mi madre le encantaba participar"_

Si no me hubiera contado eso en la tarde, habría creído que era algún genio musical escondido. Pero era probable que cantaran canciones que él ya sabía.

No recuerdo en qué punto dejé de verlo como un hermano orgulloso y me permití arrastrar por la música, cuántas copas bebí o en qué instante olvidé que podían hacernos daño en cualquier momento.

Simplemente me dejé llevar por la melodía, el calor de la hoguera, la calidez que sentía en todo el cuerpo al reír por las bromas que Hiccup soltaba o disfrutar las cosquillas que me daban al bailar con mis pésimos pasos y un vikingo intentando seguirme, quizá con las mismas copas que yo o más.

Si en algún punto Er bajó a tocar la flauta cerca de nosotros y otro lo acompañó con las castañuelas, es algo que tampoco recuerdo. Sólo puedo sacar a flote el hecho que saltábamos más que bailar, que llegué a tropezar en más de una ocasión y no me molesteé en recuperar el equilibrio porque Hiccup me tenía bien sujeto de las manos.

Ah, sí. Es algo que también recuerdo, nuestras palmas encontradas y los dedos entrelazados, la sonrisa estúpida que teníamos en la cara, nuestros pies torpes formando nuestro propio ritmo...

No, ninguno durmió esa noche, tuvimos que recuperar las horas de sueño un poco en la madrugada y otras durante el viaje para avanzar más al reino de Aster.

Pero aún con eso, puedo decirles que el final de la cosecha se convirtió en mi celebración favorita y la espero con ansias aún hoy en día.


	10. Capitulo 9

Vaya mesesito, espero les este yendo bien en los últimos días de escuela, no sé si alguien haya salido de vacaciones (¿)

Antes quiero dar una pequeña propaganda: Este mes del 21 al 27 de junio se está celebrando la "hijack week" en tumblr. No están tan activos como antes pero han subido muy buenos dibujos que pueden encontrar fácilmente o incluso de semanas anteriores ;)

Dicha y hecha la propaganda viene el capitulo 3 algo que quería subir después para poner actualización doble pero aún tardare con la otra y ya es mucho tiempo los amo.

 **Aclaraciones:** AU, narrado en pasado primera persona.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, por ahora.

* * *

 _Nadie debe saber que soy un bebé llorón_

—Vamos, Jack, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

Había perdido la cuenta sobre cuántas veces Hiccup había intentado elevar mi entusiasmo en el entrenamiento.

¿En cuál entrenamiento? Bueno, cuando eres el único que tiene habilidades pobres en el campo de batalla y lo más útil que cargas es el conocimiento sobre criaturas sobrenaturales, con algo te tienes que defender y yo ya estaba harto de tener que depender de los demás para librarme de las situaciones delicadas.

—Sí, sí.

No quería sonar grosero... bueno, en realidad no me interesaba la forma en que me podía escuchar. Llevábamos más de cinco días entrenando con pequeños descansos de no menos de quince minutos y Hiccup se veía tan fresco como una lechuga mientras a mí me costaba coordinar mis piernas y manos para hacer un movimiento decente con el mazo.

A esas alturas había probado más de un arma: mazos, hachas, espadas, dagas e incluso guantes con pinchos, pero ninguna se "amoldaba" a mí y no quería ser descortés, pero lo único que buscaba era saber usar alguna para defenderme y atacar al primer incordio que se atreviera a ponerme la mano encima de nuevo.

Pero no, Hiccup había optado por descubrir primero con cuál era más afín y saber que no podía controlar ninguna de las que me presentaba no representaba la mejor motivación que pudiera tener para ese momento.

—Bueno, vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso.

Intenté disimular mi entusiasmo lo mejor que pude. La idea de entrenar había sido obra mía y no se vería muy bien que el primero en declinar o hartarse fuera yo.

¡Pero era imposible mantenerse optimista cuando apestaba con cualquier arma que tomara!

Con un pequeño descanso a mi disposición, tuve tiempo suficiente para ir a tomar agua, arreglar unas cuantas cajas que parecían ansiosas por abrirse a mitad de camino con el golpeteo de la carroza tirada por caballos y, cuando calculé que no había tanta gente alrededor, tomé de forma discreta las riendas de Ventisca y con la excusa de conseguir más agua potable, me dirigí a uno de los riachuelos que se encontraba cerca del campamento que armamos ese día.

Era un día soleado, algo que empezaba a frustrarme al no aguantar la temperatura templada de la tarde y eso sólo empeoraba mi humor cuando tenía que sumar los comentarios sarcásticos de algunos compañeros de Hiccup que formaban parte de su equipo, las burlas de otros esclavos... bueno, de otros plebeyos y, como cereza al pastel, Er comenzaba a ser un dolor de muelas terrible cuando pasaba más tiempo de lo normal hablando con Hiccup.

" _Así que vas a jugar con su espada, interesante."_

" _¿Entrenar? ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor excusa para pasar tiempo con él?"  
_

" _¿No tienes súbditos o lacayos que te ayuden a eso?"  
_

Eran chistes, no los decía en serio, pero yo había llegado a un punto en que me afectaban, me caían como piedras a la garganta, porque él tenía razón. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a pelear. Una cosa era saber escapar, abrir cerraduras o saber liberarte de una llave como él me había enseñado. Pero otra cosa totalmente distinta era tomar la iniciativa y empezar un golpe por mi parte con la mera intención de dañar a la otra persona.

Ese era el verdadero problema. Siempre que Hiccup me ponía un arma en las manos, me daba miedo.

Temía no poder manejarla correctamente, cometer un error y que eso le causara más que un simple corte o moretón. Que él, Astrid, Brutacio o Patán sufrieran por mis pésimas habilidades motrices o que en su intento por ayudarme les ocasionara un daño irreparable.

—Esto apesta— hablé para mí mismo una vez alcanzamos la corriente de agua y bajé para dejar que Ventisca explorara a libertad el terreno y se dedicara a beber en paz sin preocuparse porque fuera a caerme o no.

¿Siquiera sabía empuñar de forma correcta algo? No podía ni manejar mis emociones, mis pensamientos ni el curso que estaba tomando mi vida y yo estaba aspirando a controlar un objeto que podía afectar todos esos aspectos en otra persona.

Era difícil mantenerse optimista, incluso debía admitir que pasar tiempo con Hiccup me ayudaba a distraerme. Podía olvidarme unas horas la forma en que nos conocimos, la razón de que viajáramos o las voces de la gente que nos rodeaba. Era fácil sólo concentrarme en lo que me decía.

—¿Jack?

Escuchar que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre con una alegría y dulzura que no podía pertenecer a nadie del campamento me extrañó lo suficiente para distraerme de ese pequeño agujero depresivo en el que solía quedarme cuando no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Y claro, grande fue mi sorpresa al toparme con dos hermosos ojos tan azules como el río que estaba frente a mí.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Su pregunta limpió mi negatividad, pero dejó la vergüenza en mí. Era penoso escuchar a una pequeña niña preguntar porqué un chico de mi edad lloraba a las orillas del lago.

—Por nada, Crys, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Me concentré en ella, tenía qué. Podía ver de reojo que había otro cuerpo de agua cerca de nosotros, pero no podía ponerme a la defensiva cuando el que estaba invadiendo propiedad ajena era yo.

—Estamos de paso. Vamos a un hermoso río que se encuentra en los dientes de la luna.

—... ¿En los qué? — sonreí con ternura y, aunque la criatura comenzó a acercarse a nosotros, tuve que controlar todo mi cuerpo para no voltear de forma abrupta en su dirección.

—Pequeña, ¿este es el humano que te salvó?

Claro, no soy tan poderoso. Terminé volteando y estoy seguro de que abrí mi boca por la sorpresa que me cayó al sentir que había visto antes a la mujer que nos veía oculta en el agua como si fuera un arbusto.

—¡Sí! Él es mi amigo, Jack. Él tampoco ha ido al mar, pero si va antes que nosotros me va a traer algo. Y si yo voy antes, le traeré algo también.

—Oh... lo siento.

Su disculpa me tomó desprevenido, pero no la interrumpí.

—Si hubiera sabido qué harías eso por ella... lamento haber intentado ahogarte.

Fruncí el ceño mientras Crys se adelantaba a exigir una explicación detallada y mi mente se alejaba de ellas.

¿Me había intentado ahogar? ¿Cuándo?

Comencé a hacer memoria, retrocediendo las noches, los días, todo lo que había estado ocurriendo durante aquel viaje sin poder encontrar nada. Tuve que retroceder más de la cuenta hasta encontrar el momento exacto donde los sentidos me habían fallado y poco me faltó para entrar al río como sonámbulo si Hiccup no hubiese intervenido al romper la cuerda que Er y yo le habíamos puesto.

—¿En ese entonces fuiste tú? — Alcé ambas cejas sin contener mi sorpresa y esto pareció sólo aumentar la pena que cargaba la nayade.

—En serio, lo siento.

—Pero... ¿Por qué…?

La pena se convirtió en un enojo que estuvo a poco de convertir en un grito, algo que detuvo al haber recordado de que estábamos hablando.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues...

—Ustedes humanos no se molestan en dar explicaciones sobre las presas que construyen, las casas y castillos que terminan siendo jaulas para muchos de mis hermanos y hermanas ¿Por qué no ahogar a uno de los hijos del invierno?

En realidad era un excelente punto. Mis padres era exactamente como ella acababa de pintar a toda la gente, eran de lo peor y yo ¿Qué había hecho para ser diferente?

—¡No! — Gritó Crys, sorprendiéndome —Jack podrá ser humano y un hijo del invierno, pero él no es como los demás. Me ofreció ayuda antes de saber qué era y cuando lo supo no le importó y me ayudó de todas formas aún cuando se podía meter en problemas. Me cargo hasta el río cuando me pudo dejar ahí para que me las arreglara sola, él me llevó, me protegió— mientras iba hablando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y a pesar de que no eran de tristeza, no pude evitar sentir como mi pecho se oprimía por sus palabras y la forma en que defendía su punto de vista con tanta convicción.

—Pero no me conoces lo suficiente, Crys— y era la verdad —no soy tan heroico como me pintas. Sólo fui un tonto, pude haberte metido en prob-

—¡NO! — sus lágrimas cayeron mientras apretaba su vestido que se iba deshaciendo hasta ser pura agua solida —No... tú no eres malo... él piensa igual. Siempre habla de ti.

Si bien me sentía sorprendido porque hablara con alguien más aparte de mí, también me parecía preocupante saber quién era la persona que podía saber sobre nosotros dos.

— ¿Quién?

Y la mujer parecía tan curiosa como yo por saber a qué se refería.

—E-El chico de los dragones... siempre que va a darles de tomar agua o a llenar sus sacos, les habla a los dragones... y yo lo escucho... porque me gusta estar en la orilla. Siempre me regañan, pero ahí se escucha mejor— mientras hablaba el llanto interrumpía sus palabras, pero yo no me atrevía ni siquiera a respirar de forma ruidosa. De todo lo que pudo haber dicho, eso era lo único que no me esperaba, de pronto me sentía como un tempano de hielo que sólo estaba dispuesto a oír las horas que fueran necesarias para enterarme del relato entero que ella estuviese guardando en su interior. —E-El otro día estaba contento porque dijiste que querías defenderte y el anterior a ese estaba triste porque no sabía cómo ayudarte, y el anterior a ese les contó de cómo siempre estas al pendiente de unos humanos y de que los caballos estén bien...

Si sus palabras fueron suficientes para congelarme, el abrazo que se lanzó a darme al cuello fue el golpe de realidad que empapo mi ropa y dejó caer el peso directo de seriedad a todo lo que acababa de decir.

—Pero... — parpadeé varias veces sin saber qué hacer o decir. Le di señas a quien parecía ser su tutora para pedirle permiso a regresarle el abrazo e intentar calmar el llanto que ahora formaba una pequeña cascada sobre mi hombro. —Está bien, lo siento. No soy tan malo como creo entonces.

—No, no lo eres— repitió como si el niño fuera yo —Así que no vuelvas a decir eso o me voy a enojar contigo.

Su amenaza sólo me hizo sonreír.

—Ya la oíste. Yo la tomaría en serio si fuera tú— y aunque seguía algo avergonzada por el pequeño engaño que me había hecho anteriormente, su guardiana me sonrió con más confianza, o al menos sin tanto odio como antes.

—Está bien...Y lo siento, mi nombre es Jack Overland.

—Irene— se presentó de forma corta.

—Mucho gusto— La saludé mientras Crys se acomodaba mejor para peinar mi peluca con el agua que tenía en las manos —Y disculpa mi indiscreción pero... cuando estaba en ese río ¿Qué hiciste? Es... es que recuerdo que todo pareció más grande, más ruidoso...pero no supe en qué momento me levanté y camine al agua.

—Canté— a pesar de que no esperaba que respondiera realmente mi pregunta, cuando lo hizo me emocioné demasiado —Todas las hadas cantamos. Las sirenas también, pero ellas son unas copias baratas de lo que podemos hacer nosotros.

— ¿Tenía nombre? — pregunté sin medir mis palabras ni tener tiempo para arrepentirme. Siquiera parecía que a Irene le agradaba que preguntaran por eso pues no se ofendió.

—No, nuestras canciones no tienen nombre, pero creo que puedes asociarlo con sonidos o sensaciones. Cuando canté ¿Qué escuchaste?

—Pues... — hice memoria de nuevo —Recuerdo que el ruido de las hojas con el viento era más fuerte, podía escuchar las ramas chocando o el pasto bailando. Como si todo guardara silencio menos eso.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Hay cantos que te dejan escuchar sólo la corriente del agua, las cascadas, o que omiten eso. La que canté fue junto con una ninfa del bosque. Ustedes pueden llamarlo "dueto". Mientras mi voz silenciaba la corriente, la de ella intensificaba el sonido del bosque... Respira un poco, parece que te vas a desmayar.

Irene soltó una carcajada y sólo entonces caí en cuenta de la forma en la que contenía la respiración. Pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando te invade tanta emoción que no sabes la manera de expresarla o demostrarla? Ahí estaba yo, un chico fuera de su palacio, lejos de sus libros e ilustraciones que nunca habían podido transmitirle aquella tranquilidad y que sabía estaba obteniendo en ese momento. ¿Cómo no sentirme emocionado cuando estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que era la tercera criatura mágica con la que hablaba?

—Lo siento, es que... desde que tengo memoria había querido saber, bueno no saber, conocer. Al menos entender...

—... ¿A nosotros? — completó ella al ver que no podía ensamblar lo que quería decir con mi lenguaje. Asentí y ella se acercó más, dándome una caricia en la cabeza con una sonrisa que sólo pude relacionar al cariño que mi hermana Elsa me demostraba. —Es lindo escuchar eso de un humano.

—Te dije que Jack era una buena persona, por eso es mi amigo.

—Sí, Crys, ya entendí. Prometo no intentar ahogarlo de nuevo— levantó su mano de forma solemne mientras la pequeña hacía un mohín y yo me soltaba en una risa sencilla.

Ahí, a orillas del río frente a náyades riendo, y el sonido del bosque a mi alrededor, me pareció sencillo olvidar la razón que me había llevado a ese lugar, los problemas que cargaba o la rebelión que aún dudaba en unirme o no.

Porque no era algo que podía decidir tan fácilmente como ver a donde me iba, tenía que tomar en cuenta lo que conllevaba, las consecuencias, las responsabilidades que podía cargar al decidir unirme a la rebelión junto a Hiccup.

Si rechazaba la oferta...bueno, en realidad nunca me ofrecieron unirme a ellos, simplemente me ofrecieron un lugar para viajar de manera segura hasta nuestro destino. El cual, era otro problema.

¿A dónde iba? Podía aceptar su invitación tal cual, seguir con ellos hasta llegar al reino de Aster y luego cada uno se iría por su cuenta. Probablemente conseguiría un lugar decente para quedarme, un cuarto donde protegerme del clima y... ¿Y qué? ¿Dónde estaba Elsa? ¿Y mis padres que estaban haciendo en ese momento?

Er era otro punto que tomaba en cuenta a pesar de que él seguía insistiendo en que lo dejara fuera de mis planes. Fue claro al decirme que buscaba la cordillera del diablo, una cadena de montañas enormes que ningún ser humano podía atravesar a menos que pudiera aguantar la respiración e ir por los ríos subterráneos, atravesara las duras rocas o fuera capaz de volar por encima del lugar. Entendía que quisiera vivir el resto de su vida ahí, pero la forma en la que lo había dicho... bueno, dejaba claro que él no me estaba contando en sus planes.

¿Qué era lo más viable en ese momento?

 _¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?_

Esa era la pregunta más grande que tenía y aún cuando disfrutaba el pequeño momento de paz junto a Irene y Crys, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

¿Qué podía hacer?

—Creo que es tiempo de marcharnos. Hemos estado aquí más de la cuenta.

Quiza si Irene no hubiera retomado la conversación, me habría hundido de nuevo en las preocupaciones de las que lograron sacarme.

—¿Ya?

—Sí, los dientes de la luna no esperan y nuestros hermanos ya deben estar allá.

—Es un lugar hermoso— aclaró Crys sin dejar que su "hermana" acaparara mi atención. La verdad, se me hizo un poco lindo ver que ella no era muy diferente a un niño normal —Es enorme, tiene un lago grandísimo que parece un pequeño mar. Nunca he ido, pero dicen mis padres y hermanos que es un lugar mágico donde todo tiene vida, incluso las rocas. Todos estamos en armonía y hay muchos seres sobrenaturales ahí. Hay náyades, sátiros, hadas, hijos de la noche e incluso arpías y muchos, muchos más que no recuerdo en este momento.

Tomó mi mano como si intentara tomar valor para hablar.

—Irene, ¿Jack puede ir con nosotros?

Por un momento me miró como si quisiera ahogarme en ese momento y eso sólo apagó cualquier luz que su inocente pregunta pudo encender.

—No puedo, Crys. El lugar que dices nosotros lo conocemos como "la cordillera del diablo" porque ningún humano ha podido entrar y salir con vida. Sólo ustedes, es su lugar especial.

Miré de reojo a Irene que me daba la razón y llamaba a su hermana para que se apurara.

—Sí y no, hijo del invierno— pronunció las palabras con cuidado, lento y hasta un poco más bajo de lo normal. —No es imposible para un humano, es improbable. Alguien como tú podría ir con los conocimientos suficientes. Por supuesto, no me ofrezco como transporte, pero si algún día vas de visita... — me sonrió de forma más relajada. Quizá porque su invitación me había llamado la atención y no tenía idea de que cara estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pero eso pareció conmoverla —Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te ahogue.

—¡Mis amigos son amigos de Irene! — exclamó Crys con una sonrisa más grande —Ahora ya tienes...¿Siete? ¡Tienes siete amigos ahora!

Levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, formando un arco del agua con diminutas gotas que formaron un arcoíris del tamaño de mi cabeza.

—¡Y estoy segura de que la cuenta irá aumentando!

Antes de que se fueran, tuve que tener cuidado de no pisar las piedras del río para evitar resbalarme cuando quise llamar su atención.

—Espera un momento Irene... ¿A qué te refieres con alguien como yo?

Ella frunció el ceño y me señaló de cuerpo entero.

—Pues eso.

—No soy fuerte y tampoco muy listo— le aclaré sin querer ser modesto, pero sus palabras y expresión sólo me dejaron más dudas —Exactamente a qué...

—Mira, no tenemos tiempo y yo no soy la persona indicada para explicarte todo. ¿Has oído hablar de Merlín? — el que pronunciara ese nombre me dejó helado porque sí, sabía quién era —Bien, él puede tener tiempo suficiente para instruir a un igual. En serio, vamos con el tiempo corto, pero Crys quería pasar a saludar.

—Así es— afirmó con orgullo la mencionada y ambas se despidieron de forma rápida. —¡Nos vemos, Jack! ¡Prometo traerte algo de los dientes de la luna y luego del mar!

—Espera ¿A qué te refieres con un "igual"? — a pesar de que me daban la espalda y se disolvían en el río, corrí tras ellas.

Podía sentir mi pulso retumbando en mis oídos mientras mi voz buscaba levantarse por encima del ruido del agua y mi propio ritmo cardiaco.

—¡Irene! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Por ser personas?! ¡¿Es por ser humanos?! ¡¿ES PORQUE ES UN MAGO?! — grité, seguí moviéndome dentro del lago hasta que las piedras dejaron de ser aptas para apoyarse y me hicieron resbalar más de una vez. Tragué agua unas cuantas veces, pero quería ver por debajo del río e intentar buscarlas aunque en mi interior sabía que era algo inútil.

Las náyades podían recorrer los ríos con la misma agilidad que un ave emprende vuelo o un caballo galopa en el campo. Ahí, con el agua llegándome por encima de la cintura, mis esfuerzos eran como los de un pescado queriendo caminar en tierra firme.

Tuve que rendirme cuando sentí que la peluca ya no estaba sobre mi cabeza y los ojos comenzaban a arder por la tierra que levantaba y mis pulmones se quejaban ruidosamente por toda el líquido que había tragado. Me arrastré a la orilla, agotado por los golpes que había recibido de las rocas y el esfuerzo de querer tomar agua con la mano.

¿Por qué Irene había dicho eso? Yo no podía usar la magia, mi madre lo dijo hasta el cansancio. Yo era una falla, no tuve que haber nacido, no tenía nada que pudiera hacerla sentir orgullosa. No era poderoso como Elsa, tampoco fuerte y valiente como mi padre, mucho menos inteligente y hábil como ella.

Entonces ¿Por qué Irene, una náyade sin filtro para hablar y pocos modales había dicho eso? ¿Por qué una criatura que acababa de conocer y podía ser capaz de percibir la magia, había dicho eso?

No tuve noción del tiempo que duré tumbado ahí mientras pensaba en los diferentes significados que sus palabras pudieron tener. Cuando tocas fondo, es difícil que el menor rayo de esperanza parezca verdadero, porque si eran imaginaciones mías, iba a terminar peor.

Fue estúpido e irresponsable no levantarme e ir al campamento, lo sé. Pero fue un alivio que al querer levantarme, la primera criatura en ir por mi fuera Ventisca y no Hiccup o Er. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era ver ceños preocupados y caras enojadas por haberme saltado lo restante del entrenamiento por ir a "chapotear" un poco en el agua.

—Hola, linda— saludé a mi fiel compañera que pareció más a gusto al verme sin la peluca en la cabeza —Lo sé, no se ve tan bello como mi cabello natural, pero tengo que ir por otra o me meteré en problemas.

Ella relinchó, se recostó a mi lado y yo entendí el gesto para subirme en su lomo sin mayor trabajo. Una vez con sus riendas en mano, dejé que me guiara al campamento a paso ligero, tomándome un poco de tiempo para exprimir la orilla de mi ropa y enfriar un poco mi cabeza. Respiraba hondo y exhalaba lento, admirando los árboles que nos rodeaban, las figuras que los rayos de sol formaban en las hojas o las estelas de luz que pintaban a través de las hojas.

Y fue ahí, mientras buscaba calma, que pude notar algunos rostros desconocidos observándome desde la corteza de los arboles, por encima de matorrales o viendo a través de las hojas.

El bosque nunca estaba sólo.

—Lo siento— hablé en voz alta pues realmente estaba apenado por no haberme dado cuenta antes de su presencia —sólo estamos de paso. Me separé de mi campamento.

Uno de los rostros, apenas visibles en la madera, se separó ligeramente de su escondite para tomar asiento en las ramas del sauce que parecía ser su hogar.

Me costó no caerme de Ventisca cuando se movió para evitar que la joven la tocara. No la culpaba, era la primera vez que veíamos a una dríade tan cerca.

—Sí, lo notamos— al hablar, su voz fue más una combinación de sonidos, como si el crujido de la madera o el rozar de las hojas se combinaran para imitar los sonidos de nuestro lenguaje. —Desde que fuiste al río.

Quería preguntarle si me habían seguido o solían vigilar a los forasteros, pero ella no parecía tan dispuesta a seguir mi conversación como Irene.

—Si cortas camino por ahí— señaló unas enredaderas que se separaron como si fuera su única tarea, el de abrir una puerta secreta —Llegaras más rápido. Si sigues derecho— ahora señaló el camino que Ventisca tomaba —Hay tres bandidos que se dirigen al este.

—... Muchas gracias— asentí con la cabeza sin querer quedarme mucho tiempo. Era impresionante pero intimidante que una dríade te hablara mientras su árbol se inclinaba a intentar percibir mejor con quien hablaba y algunos otros parecían querer involucrarse en la plática al ser envalentonados por ella.

—No hay de qué. Aléjate de nuestro bosque lo más rápido que puedas.

Y no era una advertencia, era una amenaza. Era claro que no les gustaba la presencia de humanos ahí, pero que se molestara en darme indicaciones...bueno, era un gesto increíble.

—Muchas gracias— repetí sin querer voltear atrás y espoleando a Ventisca para que apurara el paso hasta atravesar las enredaderas y un túnel hecho con puras raíces que se iban encogiendo hasta que sólo podíamos caminar en línea recta.

Cuando las raíces dejaron de rodearnos y se abrieron en una compuerta de hojas y enormes ramas secas separadas de sus respectivos árboles, pegué un grito (masculino) al pasar encima de Hiccup y evitar por poco, que los cascos de Ventisca le dieran en la cabeza cuando le indique que saltara para no arrollarlo.

Debía disculparme por casi arrojarle mi caballo encima.

—¿Qué diablos hacías ahí?

Pero las palabras no siempre salen como uno quiere y cuando bajé de la montura para asegurarme que no hubiese recibido un golpe, sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo sofocante, cálido y reconfortante que me costó trabajo rechazar.

Me costó porque no quería hacerlo. En mi interior quería quedarme de esa manera, con Hiccup envolviéndome de esa forma sin curiosos a la vista.

Pero yo estaba empapado y por el color del cielo, no era bueno tomarme muchas libertades.

— ¿Qué hacía? ¿Tú dónde estabas? ¿Te encuentras bien? — me tomó de los hombros a pesar de que tuve cuidado de poner distancia para evitar que mis orejas se pusieran rojas. —No sabíamos dónde estabas y Er también se fue, dijeron que pudieron haberse ido pero dejaste a Ventisca y, dioses, Jack, estás empapado.

Hablaba rápido y movía mucho las manos, como si dudara de sus propias acciones, como si intentara decidir que hacer: volverme a abrazar, guiarme al campamento por un cambio de ropa o sermonearme por irme sin más.

—Relájate, sólo fui a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba... espacio— me encogí de hombros mientras comenzaba a quitarme los cordones de la camisa y la retiraba para exprimirla mientras hablábamos. —Necesitaba descansar un poco y aproveché para ir por agua al río que está cerca. Estando allá me encontré con la náyade que me intentó ahogar la última vez.

Volteé a verlo para ver qué cara ponía, estaba seguro de que vería al menos sorpresa pero por un segundo, pude notar que me veía fijamente y al chocar miradas desvió su atención tan rápido como yo puedo decir "ash".

Sus orejas estaban coloradas, quizá por la preocupación contenida. No tuve mucho tiempo para considerar a que se debía su expresión pues mis palabras parecieron caer de lleno en su cabeza y sus manos me sostuvieron por unos segundos de nuevo.

Sus dedos rasposos y cálidos sobre mis hombros helados fue repentino, tanto que sentí como mi rostro entero pareció tomar la misma temperatura corporal que su piel, y Hiccup me soltó como si mi piel quemara al tacto.

—Lo siento, me... sorprendí. ¿Si te encontraste con ella fue porque intentó ahogarte de nuevo?

—No, no. En realidad se disculpó, al parecer su hermana es mi fan porque la salvé en uno de los pueblos que visitamos y prometió no volver a hacer lo mismo de nuevo.

— ¿En serio? — dejó de verme y yo maldije internamente por perder la oportunidad de leer que tipo de expresión tenía en ese momento —Qué coincidencias tiene la vida. Yo... bueno, dioses. Sé que no soy nadie para decirlo, Jack, pero la próxima vez que vayas a caminar solo, por favor, avísame. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si alguien te descubre y estas lejos del campamento?

Y ahí estaba el sermón.

—Pues... no lo sé.

Quise aclarar que no creía que hubiera alguien ahí que le importara si quiera ese punto, pero me lo guardé. Ahora que Hiccup parecía ordenar sus palabras, no se mostraba dispuesto a aceptar palabras negativas de mi parte. Menos cuando se quitaba su propia capa para ponérmela en los hombros y la ajustaba mientras yo sopesaba la culpa que merecía.

—Ten más cuidado, por favor, no estás solo. Para mí eres importante y no me gustaría que se repitiera lo que te sucedió cuando te hicieron prisionero.

Fruncí el ceño con sorpresa y confusión.

—¿Cómo...?

—Te estuvimos buscando, somos rebeldes, no bárbaros. No tuviste porque involucrarte y en el camino me encontré con el sujeto que tenía esclavos en el sótano y las jaulas… lo siento, no es algo que debas recordar. Pero-

—Ya, ese imbécil— le corté la palabra al recordar la forma en que me había tocado en su sala —Ya entendí, Hiccup.

—Sí, él— recalcó con una dureza que no aplicó en ninguna conversación anterior a esa —Nadie te volverá a hacer eso, Jack. Fue mi culpa que terminaras en ese lugar.

Me encogí de hombros sin querer admitir que me parecía un poco halagador que se molestara por mi causa.

—Lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores.

—¡¿No?! — Salté un poco sorprendido por el enojo que parecía tener en los ojos —¡Jack! ¡Eso es algo que puede considerarse como algo mayor! Que te haya obligado a tener sexo con él fue horrible, nadie debería pasar po-

—Wow, wow, WOW. Espera un segundo, no sigas— estiré mi brazo para que mi mano alcanzara su pecho y dar una pausa momentánea a sus palabras. —¡¿YO?! ¡Eso ni siquiera paso! ¡Sí, me tocó y qué asco, guacala, pero no abuso de mí!

Hiccup parpadeó varias veces, notablemente desorientado.

—Pero los esclavos de ahí dijeron...

—No, Hiccup, mintieron. Si alguien fue abusado en esa jaula fue Er. Él es la víctima, no yo.

Pude ver sorpresa, enojo y al final alivio en sus ojos. Todo en una fracción de segundo que terminó en una sonrisa.

—Qué alivio.

Algo que no agradecí.

—¿Qué alivio?

Alcé las cejas sin aprobar su reacción y él pareció corregir enseguida sus palabras.

—¡No! No me refiero a eso, Jack, no me alivia que lo haya hecho con Er, ni que él haya sufrido, a lo que me refiero es que... bueno, yo creí que tú... cuando lo golpee creí que fue… bueno, él. Tú sabes, entiendes ¿No? En serio, no lo dije con esa intención.

Claro que lo sabía, pero era divertido verlo tener dificultades para expresarse de forma correcta.

—Entonces te alegra ¿no?

—¡NO!

Sonreí a pesar de que Hiccup parecía más consternado por no encontrar las palabras correctas. Me hacía pensar que yo tenía algún efecto en él, aún si era por amistad o aprecio, era lindo que se alterara de esa manera por algo que me involucraba.

—Por cierto…

—¿Qué? — me preguntó aún lidiando con su propia forma de hablar.

—¿Hay algún arma de madera? Hay algo que quiero probar.

Me miró con sorpresa y yo sólo pude sonreír más.

Malentendido o no, valía la pena intentarlo. No me quedaba nada por perder y siendo sinceros, quería centrarme en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con el futuro.

En ese momento únicamente tenía claro una cosa: la madera era muy buena conductora.

Por algo uno va al bosque por calma, a conectar su alma, su ser y su propia energía vital con el corazón de la naturaleza; y la madera bien tratada aún ayudaba a muchos magos de nuestra época. Por eso valía la pena intentarlo


	11. Capitulo 10

Comenzare con una disculpa para no perder la costumbre (?)

Creo que ya es algo destacado que suelo cuidar el orden (al menos de los tres principales fics que llevo) de actualización y debido a esto he tardado más de lo habitual. ¿Por qué? Bueno, la inspiración para este capítulo venía sin pedir permiso cuando yo estaba de terca en actualizar primero Heladas Noches de Verano.

Lo que me lleva a la disculpa por romper el orden, pero de seguir así la distancia entre cada actualización habría sido mayor :'(

No voy a abandonar ningún fanfic (exceptuando F1 y los que son de otros fandoms ajenos al Hijack) y espero que, a pesar de mi tardanza, aún me otorguen el bonito privilegio de tenerlos como lectores uvu

Bueno, con eso dicho, vamos ya:

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Fanfic en primera persona desde el PoV de Jack

 **Advertencias** :

-Contenido homosexual

-Personajes de HTTYD y RoG no me pertenecen (?)

* * *

 _Más caídas así, por favor_

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, algo normal para una caída que no podía ser considerada como "corta".

—¿Hiccup?

A pesar de que lo sentía tan cerca con sus brazos rodeándome para evitar que la caída nos separara, podía escuchar las quejas que intentaba guardar en murmullos demasiado bajos para evitar que sonaran en alto, pero no lo suficiente para que evitara que yo los distinguiera.

—Te dije que ibas a resbalar.

Y aunque ambos estábamos cubiertos de raspones, con la ropa llena de tierra, musgo y algunas partes donde la tela había cedido a la presión de las espinas, vernos el uno al otro en ese estado de desastre nos hizo reír como no lo creí posible.

Él, que siempre portaba la imagen segura y fuerte de un líder, en ese momento estaba frente a mí con el cabello hecho un caos y su cara manchada como la de un niño que acababa de jugar en un pantano sin supervisión. Y podía apostar a que yo no tenía mejor pinta.

—Bueno, a veces uno debe comprobar las teorías del mundo ¿no?

—No, Jack, no aplica.

Nos levantamos con cuidado. En parte para cerciorarnos de que el suelo bajo nosotros no era tan inestable como las raíces que nos habían tragado en el bosque y en otra y más importante, porque no quería separarme tan rápido de él.

A nuestro alrededor sólo había penumbra, al menos a la altura de nosotros, pues más adelante se encontraba un lago que parecía brillar por cuenta propia. El agua reflejaba la luz de estrellas que no se veían en el cielo nublado y un cuerpo brillante que parecía la luna misma.

—... ¿Dónde estamos? — a pesar de que ambos nos preguntábamos lo mismo, ninguno pudo encontrar una respuesta concreta a la pregunta.

Tuve que hacer memoria pues quizá omitimos un detalle importante. Minutos antes de caer, estábamos a la orilla del bosque como acostumbrábamos, donde podíamos viajar de forma segura sin tantas interrupciones fuera de uno que otro bandido.

Yo, como siempre, me había alejado un poco para pasear lejos del sendero, una costumbre a la que me había aferrado para mantenerme cerca de la naturaleza, de los árboles que parecían susurrar palabras y las sonrisas que algunas hadas me dedicaban cuando ninguno de mis compañeros veía.

Sí, me había alejado pero Hiccup ya estaba acostumbrado y dio a entender que nos detendríamos pasados unos abetos. Luego escuchamos ruidos violentos de troncos rompiéndose y cuando el suelo que pisé falló… terminamos aquí.

—¿Nos atacaron? — preguntó preocupado aunque no muy convencido. Por encima de nosotros se veían las siluetas de los árboles, algunas nubes de las cuales se alcanzaba a vislumbrar su contorno y ya. No había más.

—No creo. Si fuera un ataque habría más ruido, del campamento o de los que nos atacaron.

Me encogí de hombros sin querer buscar mucho o pensar demasiado.

—Pero es un buen momento para sentarnos ¿no? — me dejé caer a la orilla del lago que había frente a nosotros, disfrutando el extraño brillo de las estrellas en la superficie y escuchando como Hiccup se rendía por el momento y sólo dejaba salir una risa cansada.

—Nos traga el suelo y tú lo encuentras como un buen momento para sentarnos...

No parecía contento, pero al final accedió a sentarse a mi lado, algo que me causó una sonrisa estúpida por lo cerca que se sentía su hombro. Si bien tenía razón, me resultaba difícil encontrar algo fuera de lugar en ese momento.

—Ya veremos cómo volver.

O mejor dicho, ya nos encontraría Er. Siempre que me alejaba se ponía a volar alrededor con la excusa de dar un paseo rápido para estirar las alas, sin embargo, al final estaba preocupado. Y yo lo sabía. Empezaba a perfeccionar la habilidad de poder leerlo por encima de sus palabras frívolas e indiferentes.

Desde este punto era complicado saber si la oscuridad era porque la noche estaba sobre nosotros o por lo altos y cerca que estaban los árboles unos de otros. Escuchábamos algunas melodías de insectos que deambulaban en el bosque o roedores que corrían detrás de nosotros para alejarse del sitio donde descansábamos.

La luz que se reflejaba…. No, que emanaba la laguna era hipnotizante, relajante y hasta cierto punto adictiva. Daban ganas de quitarse la ropa y sumergirse en el agua, bailar con la corriente...

—Jack.

Hiccup llamó mi atención justo en el momento en que las estrellas en el reflejo del agua comenzaban a moverse. Sí, a moverse, deslizándose como diminutos pececillos hasta la orilla donde nos encontrábamos sentados.

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpimos algo cuando caímos? — hablé por educación, porque sabía que aquellos ases de luz tenían vida. De nuevo, era difícil que algo me sorprendiera después de todo lo que había pasado durante el viaje, y siendo sincero no se me ocurría qué otra cosa hacer en esa situación.

Pero las luces no contestaron. Se mantuvieron estáticas, como si nos estuvieran estudiando, antes de que la luna se levantara por encima de la superficie y lentamente deformara el círculo perfecto que la conformaba, estirando lo que parecían ser brazos, piernas, una cabeza; y el viento lo agitara hasta consolidarse en un hombre con una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol y unos ojos tan oscuros como el cielo nocturno de esa noche.

Era alto, un poco viejo pero sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que un chiquillo jugando en el mercado del pueblo. Quizá si no hubiese tenido la barba tan larga, podría haber aparentado menor edad a la que su piel arrugada señalaba.

—Para nada. La noche apenas llegó a nosotros. Debo disculparme, olvidé cerrar la compuerta— el anciano caminó por el agua como si de suelo se tratara. Tomó asiento en la roca que asomaba por encima de la laguna y animó a las demás lucecillas a manifestar su verdadera forma al salir de su escondite. — ¿Quieren algo de beber?

Nunca confíes en nadie que te ofrezca nada. No bajes la guardia, no muestres debilidad. Esas y más reglas nos habían mantenido a raya de cualquier problema desde que caí en las garras de la cruda y terrible realidad de ese mundo en el que vivía. Pero ahí, sentado con Hiccup a mi lado mientras el anciano me ofrecía una taza de barro con agua del manantial, las reglas parecían absurdas y una exageración.

Acepté la invitación mientras Hiccup la rechazaba de forma educada y parecía tensarse cuando el sujeto comenzó a buscar algo entre los harapos que conformaban su capa de viaje.

—¿A qué compuerta se refiere?

Yo también quería saber, pero me parecía más importante degustar el agua que parecía adquirir un sabor dulce, tibio y agradable en mi garganta.

—A la compuerta que les condujo hasta aquí. No suelo cerrarla a menudo porque hay pocos magos merodeando por estos rumbos, pero fue mi error. Tengo que cuidar eso.

Sonreí sin entender mucho su respuesta pues Hiccup no era ningún mago. Probablemente estaba averiada o simplemente su magia fuera defectuosa, pues ambos fuimos capaces de entrar en el claro sin dificultad alguna.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el ceño fruncido que Hiccup ponía y formaba esas curiosas arrugas entre sus cejas que parecían tener la forma de una pequeña cara enojada por cómo se desfiguraba su piel en ese diminuto punto.

No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero Hiccup tenía facilidad para quedarse con el ceño fruncido o muy serio. Eso no podía hacerle bien a su salud, debía relajarse al menos un poco...

—Se le subió la bebida.

—Se le subió.

Las diminutas voces susurraron con la misma alegría que yo sentía en ese momento. Provocando un cosquilleo en mi nuca cuando una paso volando cerca de mi cuello, y las ganas de reír en ese momento sílo me aumentaron cuando Hiccup cambio de postura para recargarme contra su cuerpo y esconderme entre sus brazos con una naturalidad que casi me ofendía.

Casi.

¿Me habían drogado? Quizá, pero siendo sinceros volvería a tomar esa maldita taza sólo para que Hiccup me abrazara de esa manera.

—¿Qué le diste?

No pude evitar reír por la forma tan agresiva y demandante que usaba para hablarle al anciano ¿Eso no podía contar como falta de respeto a los mayores?

—¿Sabes algo? Eres un maleducado. No deberías hablarle así a un anciano.

El hombre se encogió de hombros sin compartir la misma sonrisa que sentía en mi cara y, aunque parecía tan divertido como yo por la forma tan protectora que Hiccup había adoptado, habló con más elocuencia.

—No le di nada que él no deseara.

Y estaba en lo correcto, porque tenía entendido que hasta el momento, me moría de sed. ¿No?

—¿Bailamos?— las pequeñas y dulces lucecillas comenzaron a flotar cerca de él, deformando su contorno para dar paso a diminutas criaturas que eran del tamaño de su mano. Con vestidos y trajes hechos de hojas y lianas que no alcanzaban a cubrir las alas que utilizaban para moverse.

—¿Hadas?— pregunté sorprendido y dejando que se acercaran a nosotros para que jalaran un poco los dedos de Hiccup y él me soltara.

—¿Bailamos?— repitió una segunda que me empujaba de forma débil la mejilla y, aunque nada se escuchaba más tentador que bailar ahí con ellas revoloteando a mi alrededor, tuve que hacer consciencia de que si debíamos hacerlo en ese momento...

—¿Bailamos?— esta vez fui yo quien repitió lo que ellas preguntaban. Pero no a ellas, no al anciano, no.

Yo quería bailar con Hiccup.

—Jack...— pareció dudarlo pero yo tenía que admitir que mi nombre en sus labios se escuchaba terriblemente bien. ¿Siempre lo decía en ese tono? —Detalles— y volvió a hablar con el señor frente a nosotros.

Con impaciencia y un poco de indignación por no ser escuchado como yo quería, me levanté lo más abruptamente que pude, tambaleándome un poco y recuperando el equilibrio con ayuda de las hadas que reían y buscaban bailar alrededor mío.

—Ya, levántate y baila conmigo o voy a bailar yo solo.

En mi mente la amenaza sonaba más grave, pero daba igual. Inventaría las amenazas necesarias para que levantara su rebelde trasero, tomara mis manos y siguiera el extraño ritmo que alcanzaba a escuchar por parte del viento acariciando el agua y las ramas del árbol que se encontraba en medio de la laguna.

—Paz— el anciano habló a mis espaldas —Eso le di a tu amigo.

—Ya, ahora que sabes, ven— estiré mis manos para que se acercara a escuchar el sonido que hacían las hojas con ayuda de la brisa, el pequeño campanilleo y los toques agudos y algo graves que las gotas provocaban al caer en el agua, la tierra y algunas rocas. Con cada segundo el sonido se volvía más fuerte, más obvio, más tentador para que uno simplemente se dejara llevar.

—¿En serio?— pero Hiccup seguía desconfiando del anciano y con eso sólo me dejaba con los brazos estirados y vacíos. —¿Y por qué se lo diste?

—Porque se lo merecen, hijo de Estoico.

El nombre me pareció curioso aunque no lo suficiente para dejar mis intentos para llamar su atención ahora que parecía más necio a no quitarle los ojos de encima al anciano.

—¿Cómo...?

—Conozco a todos y todos me conocen a mí— el hombre se acercó a tomar una de mis manos que aún tenía estiradas y en ella dejó otra copa con agua de la laguna que brillaba detrás de nosotros —Se avecina una guerra en donde yo no puedo ser participe, por ahora, lo menos que puedo hacer es regalarles un respiro… lo necesitaran.

Con sus manos me invitó a beber de nuevo y no necesitó insistirme mucho para que yo obedeciera pese a que Hiccup parecía tener una queja al respecto.

El segundo tuvo un sabor diferente al anterior. Dejaba una sensación fría en vez de tibia, y aunque todavía quedaba la dulzura que el primer trago me dejaba, una sensación fresca me recorrió la boca, la garganta y siguió hasta mi estomago donde parecía instalarse una nueva sensación de comodidad.

Me sentía como hace semanas, meses e incluso años no lo hacía: Me sentía bien.

—Técnicamente no estoy de ningún lado— el anciano continuó hablando pero yo dejé de prestarle atención. Estaba más ocupado en dar pequeños sorbos a la taza que parecía enfriarse más con cada sorbo que probaba —Pero… los árboles tienen oídos, las paredes ojos y los ríos hablan… en favor de él.

Sonreí cuando terminé de beber y le devolví el recipiente al anciano. Mismo que lleno como en las veces anteriores pero en esa ocasión fue él quien bebió.

—¿A qué sabe?— pregunté por impulso, por mera curiosidad.

—¿Para mí? Sabe amargo y picante, deja una sensación agradable en la garganta ¿no?

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza antes de asentir.

—Sí... pero no me sabe a eso...

—¿No? ¿Y a ti a qué te sabe, hijo de los Overland?

Si Hiccup logró relajarse con su plática, demostró que no era así al ponerse entre ambos y tomar mi mano con una mesura que estuve a punto de maldecir.

—¿Cómo sabes quién es él?

—Me sabe a menta o algo por el estilo— pero a mí no me importaban ya sus dudas existenciales. En su lugar, aproveché que por fin lo tenía en mis manos para jalarlo en mi dirección e invitarlo a seguir los pasos que empezaba a dar a la orilla del cuerpo de agua —¡Pero ya! ¡Bailemos!— exclamé divertido.

Divertido por su sorpresa y la poca gracia con la que se movía, por la forma en que se sostenía de mis brazos para permanecer cerca mío y el cómo podía distraerlo tan fácilmente.

Cuando di un paso en falso que nos llevaría a empaparnos, intenté recuperar el equilibrio. Probando suerte y dirigiendo mis pies en dirección a la superficie para flotar de la misma forma en que el anciano lo había hecho.

Para mi sorpresa, funcionó. Pero no fue a causa de una flotación normal, no.

El lago literalmente se había congelado para evitar que yo cayera al agua y me fuera posible tomar impulso para abrazar a Hiccup como si fuera el objetivo que estuve buscando en toda la noche.

Y quizá lo era.

Podía escuchar la risa sincera del mago cerca de nosotros y la emoción de las hadas al tener una zona donde patinar. Yo sólo me podía concentrar en los latidos de él, esos que aumentaban el ritmo cuando lo estrujaba o me negaba a alejarme y creaban un nuevo sonido que mi cuerpo podía invitarlo a seguir.

—Un guerrero debe pulir sus mejores armas para usarlas en la batalla, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Él no— a pesar de que Hiccup seguía hablando con el mago, me parecía adorable y reconfortante que empezara a seguir la melodía (aunque de forma torpe) del pequeño baile que estábamos teniendo. Uno donde nuestros cuerpos se balanceaban como si el viento nos moviera o el río nos meciera. —Si no me equivoco, ya desenfundo su espada. Pero no la ha usado, no ha practicado, ni siquiera sabe sostenerla. Sólo es un chiquillo que usa una espada como un garrote por tanto oxido y lodo que tiene encima.

Sonreí al sentir sus manos acariciar mi antebrazo e invitándome a girar para terminar de nuevo contra su cuerpo.

—O bueno, usaba. Ahora es su turno de saber cómo usarla.

Ambos volteamos a donde el anciano comenzaba a evaporarse, desintegrarse junto todo lo que le rodeaba y las hadas se despedían de nosotros con singular alegría.

—Mis mejores deseos para el Jefe Dragón y el Joven Mago.

Reí de nuevo por los títulos que le ponía a Hiccup y quizá haber reído pudo ser más fácil si la gravedad no hubiese golpeado nuestros cuerpos directo a un matorral lleno de espinas que borraron cualquier sonrisa que tuviera hasta el momento.

Con trabajo y a punta de patadas, nos levantamos del piso para ocupar nuestras manos en quitar las espinas que teníamos a la vista y luego ayudarnos mutuamente con las que no alcanzábamos en la espalda.

Hasta el momento no había notado lo sorprendido que Hiccup se encontraba.

—Eres un mago...— dejé que la palabra flotara en mi mente hasta que tomó mis muñecas con una fuerza que no reconocí hasta el momento —Jack, eres un mago. Puedes usar magia.

Sonreí sin creerle, sin poder hacerlo... sin querer sentirme decepcionado si sólo era una falsa alarma.

—Claro que no, Hic. Te has de haber golpeado la cabeza en la caída. Ese señor era un mago, yo no lo hice desaparecer o a nosotros, fue él. Además, quienes pueden hacer magia son mi hermana y mi madre, yo no puedo.

—Pero la hiciste.

—No— la paciencia continuaba en mi lengua pese a que empezaba a molestarme que no creyera en lo que le decía —Hiccup, ya me han intentado entrenar o despertar lo que sea que-

—Le congelaste la rodilla a ese sujeto— pero me interrumpió y la forma en que sujetó mis manos, con tanta calidez y seguridad fue… imposible estar enojado con él —Creí que eso era por otra cosa, pero cuando me lo topé, lo vi. Y hace unos momentos, el lago…

—Fue por sí solo.

La verdad no quería creerlo, prefería no hacerlo. ¿Cómo manejaría la decepción y frustración conmigo mismo si lograba tragarme la idea y luego no era capaz de repetirlo? No, estaba mejor así.

Hiccup chasqueó la lengua visiblemente fastidiado. Dejándome a un lado para buscar una rama gigante que me tendió y antes de que supiera que quería hacer, tuve que esquivar el golpe que intentó darme en la cabeza con otra rama que había tomado para él.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— bloqueé con cierto trabajo el segundo golpe que iba ahora a mi estómago y, aunque la noche y el bosque me dificultaban ver sus movimientos, al parecer el también tenía sus obstáculos para atinarme un mísero golpe. Pero eso no evitaba que pasaran cerca, que rozaran mi cuerpo y que fueran a doler peor que una caída si me lograba dar. —Hiccup, ya. Basta. — Continué bloqueando y esquivando sus ataques, tropezando con algunas ramas y arbustos que me obligaban a tirarme al suelo y rodar lejos de él.

¿Por qué me atacaba? ¿Acaso todo había sido una actuación? ¿Sólo fue por mí con la creencia de que podía hacer magia? ¿Qué iba ayudarlo? ¿De eso se trató todo?

No lloré, por supuesto que no lo hice. Quizá una u otra lágrima se escapó, pero era por la adrenalina, no era por la decepción ni tampoco por haber pensado bien de él.

Cuando creí tener una oportunidad para devolverle el golpe, una enorme silueta interrumpió nuestro intercambio de golpes. Me sujetó de mi ropa y al parecer Hiccup sufrió la misma suerte pues se escuchaba su reclamó cuando la bestia agitó sus alas y nos elevó lejos de los árboles.

Todo tuvo sentido en ese momento. Ahí, con la luz de la luna iluminando el claro y a nosotros.

Por un lado lo entendí. Sabía quién era esa bestia que ahora nos llevaba de vuelta al campamento con una furia que sólo podía leerse en sus ojos (algo que pude ver de reojo).

Y por otro estaba la rama. Aquel trozo de madera que se había hecho más pesado con cada bloqueo que realizaba o por el ataque que intentó asestar. Pero no era sólo madera, para ese momento una gruesa capa de hielo la cubría al punto que parecía más una porra con clavos que una inofensiva ramilla.

Por tercera vez en el día, caí.

Er me dejó caer de su pico sin ninguna delicadeza mientras sus garras ponían a Hiccup contra el suelo y parecía dispuesto a rebanarle el cuello.

—¡Alto!— dejé a un lado la madera para acercarme rápidamente a empujar su pico e invitarlo a que se quitara de esa amenazante posición que estaba poniendo en alerta a los del campamento que aun no notaban que su líder estaba debajo del enorme grifo desconocido. —No me hizo daño, fue una especie de entrenamiento improvisado. No le hagas nada, por favor.

Sus plumas se erizaron totalmente y por un momento creí que iba a ignorar mi pedido. Algo que me provocó un escalofrío y ganas de vomitar de sólo imaginarlo

Pero no. Se limitó a rugir de mal humor en mi dirección, empujándome con su pico para que le abriera paso y él fuera capaz de retomar el vuelo que debía llevarlo a donde sus pertenencias se habían quedado cuando se transformó.

Hiccup me miró con asombro y con una sonrisa que no pude identificar como felicitación o agradecimiento por quitarle de encima a un grifo furioso que se alejaba a vuelo veloz de nosotros.

—Tienes tu encanto con las bestias— bromeó sin dejar de sonreír aunque parecía un poco nervioso todavía. —Y… perdón, pero tenía que demostrarte que...

—Shh— posé mi dedo sobre sus labios para que dejara de hablar y me prestara atención. Que hiciera caso sólo me empujó a sonreírle con burla y cierta suficiencia —Ah, mira, sí tengo mi encanto con las bestias.

Puso los ojos en blanco y concentramos nuestra atención en los demás, en los curiosos que se acercaban a preguntar si era un dragón conocido o uno salvaje que no pudo domar.

Le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto.

Aún no me lo creía por completo, pero la verdad estaba ahí, palpable y al alcance de mis dedos.

Quizá si era un mago.


	12. Capitulo 11

Aclaraciones:

-Fanfic en primera persona desde el PoV de Jack

Advertencias:

-Contenido homosexual

-Personajes de HTTYD y RoG no me pertenecen (?) solo Eros

* * *

 _Maldita gallina voladora_

Después de descubrir que tenía poderes mágicos y podía congelar las cosas, los entrenamientos fueron más fructuosos y mis esfuerzos se vieron recompensados.

Eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero no. La verdad resultaba reconfortante que era capaz de formar un pico de hielo que me llegaba a la cintura, pero de nada me servía si no era capaz de controlar en qué dirección o forma se aplicaba.

A veces era tan recta como una columna, otras veces parecía un puerco espín que llegaba a la altura de un perro mediano. En una ocasión fue simplemente una serpiente que se adhirió a la pierna metálica de Hiccup y tuvimos que suspender el entrenamiento para pasar la siguiente hora concentrando el calor de su espada para derretir el fuego que había hecho. Algo que solo sirvió para darnos cuenta que mi hielo mágico no podía ser derretido por fuego normal a menos que fuera de dragón.

—Suficiente, no volveré a usarlo hasta que tenga una idea de cómo diablos hacerlo— solté exasperado cuando el hielo formo un extraño arco con picos en vez de cubrir de forma cuidadosa la piedra a la que estaba apuntando con una de las tantas ramas que había conseguido de tamaño decente para practicar.

Porque otro gran detalle era el tamaño. Si intentaba usar una vara del tamaño de una cuchara, terminaba con una explosión de nieve en la cara que me dejaba los labios morados. Pero si usaba una vara muy grande resultaba en un terrible manejo y maniobre con esta.

Si tenían metal (como las lanzas) tampoco funcionaba e incluso llegaba a cubrir la parte filosa con una escarcha que dejaba más peligrosa el arma.

No importaba por donde le buscara, resultaba peligroso intentar dominar algo que se me había negado tener toda la vida y que un viejo desconocido descubría de la nada.

—Toda mi vida esperando este momento...— deje caer la vara para dirigirme a donde Ventisca me esperaba y montarla sin importarme que dijeran los demás. Hiccup había ido a patrullar, podía buscarlo para distraerme y el paseo me serviría para enfriar mi cabeza.

 _"Elsa puede hacer grandes cosas sin báculos"_

Y quizá esa fue la tercera vez en mi vida que sentí tanta envidia y celos hacía mi hermana. Porque la primera siempre sería cuando descubrió la manera correcta de usar su magia, y el segundo la vez que mi madre me soltó en cara que era un inútil por no ser como ella o mi padre.

 _"¿Y yo? Necesite un viejo mágico y madera para darme cuenta que al menos tengo un poco"_

Era frustrante. Por fin tenía lo que toda mi vida estuve esperando y no sabía cómo usarlo, tampoco tenía alguien a quien preguntarle...solo estaba ahí, existiendo y pavoneándose de lo inútil que era incluso para eso...

—...al menos es mi punto de vista.

La voz de Hiccup me saco (como empezaba a ser costumbre) de mi monologo interno. Se veía serio e incluso algo enojado, pero no me miraba. Estaba hablando con alguien a quien no pude distinguir por culpa del árbol que tapaba su figura.

—Shh— le indique a Ventisca que se quedara callada y la dirigí por un camino libre de hojas secas y ramas para acercarnos lo suficiente para que las voces se escucharan mejor. ¿Era algún bandido? No controlaba mucho mi magia pero podía usar la ignorancia del desconocido para hacerle creer que no era de esa forma.

—Ya— me congele. No literal, si no en alma.

Era la primera vez que veía a Er hablando a solas con Hiccup.

—Todos están aquí porque quieren. Luchar, un lugar para comer, una meta, simple gloria...— se encogió de hombros y pude notar como parecía suavizar un poco su expresión. —un amigo.

—No soy su amigo.

Er siempre me lo decía con enojo o frustración, pero ahí, hablando con Hiccup tan tranquilo no pude evitar sentirme intranquilo por la forma en que lo decía, por la tristeza que parecía amenguar la violencia de sus palabras.

—Ya. Entonces puedes irte cuando quieras ¿No?

—Aun no estamos lo suficientemente cerca de la cordillera del diablo.

— ¿El campamento o tú y Jack?

Espere a que exclamara o soltara una maldición, incluso ansié que le metiera un puntapié como solía hacerlo conmigo cuando le decía comentarios que lograban sacarlo de sus casillas, pero solo hubo silencio. Uno que maldije pues fue tiempo suficiente para que recordara el objetivo inicial de habernos unido al campamento de Hiccup.

—Por mí no hay problema si se van. Ustedes tienen su camino ya planeado, pero si tú o él se quieren quedar...también son bienvenidos.

— ¿Cómo soldados?

—Compañeros. No todo es negro y blanco Er.

—Gracioso, viniendo de un revolucionario que libera cuanto esclavo se le pone en frente y no deja encerrados a los violadores y traidores donde deben estar.

Aun cuando aquellas palabras no eran para mí, fueron como una aguja directo a mi espalda. Porque tenía razón...ambos tenían razón.

Ventisca comenzó a caminar, acercándose a ellos sin que yo se lo impidiera. La verdad prefería que zanjaran el tema y no avanzara su conversación a un nivel que podía ser ofensivo e hiriente para ambos.

— ¿Qué hacen tan apartados del campamento?— bromee sin querer pensar en que haríamos después...en que quería hacer yo después.

Er se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y alejarse de nosotros.

— ¿No hay ni una broma como saludo?— alce la voz antes de que se perdiera entre los arbustos y árboles no lo suficientemente rápido para no ver la expresión taciturna que ponía al vernos de reojo. —..¿De que hablaban?

Por más que uno se pueda esforzar por no ser entrometido, es difícil no hacer esa clase de preguntas cuando tu ogro amigo se va con la apariencia de un perro golpeado.

Y claro, Hiccup no tenía necesidad alguna de mentir.

—De ustedes y cuáles eran sus planes. Estaba dando la vuelta hasta que me di cuenta que me estaba siguiendo.

Asentí mientras bajaba de Ventisca para poder caminar a la par sin que él levantara mucho la cabeza o ella se cansara del paso lento y se echara a correr.

—Me pregunto que pretendía.

—Casual.

—Si— sonrió más relajado aunque no parecía más aliviado —y la verdad, le dije que me alegraba que fueras capaz de hacer magia porque eso me dejaba más tranquilo. A donde sea que quieran ir, sé que vas a estar bien y tienes un as bajo la manga para protegerte.

Me parecía increíble la facilidad con la que Hiccup podía soltar semejante cursilería sin sentirse siquiera un poco avergonzado.

Bien, una cosa era solo decirme "sé que puedes cuidar tu propia espalda" a decirlo como lo había hecho y tener esa asquerosa y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Por cosas como esa no me extrañaba sentirme atraído por él.

—Hm ¿y no te mando al diablo?

—No...Pero Jack— escuchar mi nombre me obligo a girar para encarar su preocupado rostro —hay niveles y él se tiene en uno muy bajo.

Me detuve en seco sin entenderlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—En que si el sigue aquí...es por ti. Y no te considera un amigo, no sé cómo ponerlo.

¿Era eso una indirecta?

No lo creí y termine soltando una carcajada amarga de solo imaginar a Er apenado por hablar conmigo.

—Si crees que está enamorado de mí, creo que debe mejorar sus tácticas de flirteo. Digo, caigo a sus pies pero solo físicamente.

—Eres lo más cercano a un amo que tiene— sus palabras llegaron como una bofetada que detuvo cualquier gracia que lo anterior pudo sacar.

—... ¿A qué te refieres?— ¿Acaso insinuaba que yo era igual que los demás que se habían aprovechado de él?

—A que...

—Mira, sí. Llegue a tener esclavos en mi casa y te considere uno, pero no tenía idea del trato que les daban. De haberme enterado que tenían ese tipo de vida habría...

Me quede en blanco pues de haber sabido eso antes las cosas no hubiesen cambiado en lo absoluto, en ese tiempo yo no tenía ningún poder o autoridad en mi casa, solo existía y con trabajos cuidaba mi propia condición como para preocuparme por alguien más.

—No, solo...olvídalo. No me refería a eso, pero creo que lo entiendo mejor.

—No creo que ninguno pueda entenderlo, la verdad— le solté con más amargura de la que tenía planeado.

Él solo asintió, dejando que lo que faltaba de tramo para terminar la patrulla se desarrollara en silencio.

Otro, que yo no necesitaba.

Lo que quería era hablar aun si era para discutir. Anhelaba tener algo en que distraerme o con que llenar mi mente que no fueran las preocupaciones de no saber usar mi magia de forma correcta, del momento en que nuestros caminos se separaran o de la posibilidad diminuta y latente de seguirlo.

De ese pequeño capricho que aparecía de forma intermitente en mi cabeza donde formaba parte de la rebelión y hacía algo importante.

Ese donde quería hacer algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

De un momento a otro Ventisca comenzó a agitarse, intentando zafar las riendas de mi mano y haciendo gestos para que la montara y pudiera salir galopando lejos de ahí. Hiccup y yo miramos a nuestro alrededor en busca de algún peligro o señal que nos advirtiera de la amenaza que estábamos presenciando, pero la respuesta llego por encima de nuestras cabezas con una ráfaga que golpeo nuestra nuca para hacernos voltear en dirección a donde la criatura alada gruñía.

Yo solté las riendas para que Ventisca regresara al campamento y sonreí.

Era un grifo tan rojo como la sangre y el fuego.

Y la verdad, era la primera vez que lo veía bien teniendo en cuenta que la primera vez que me revelo su forma estábamos huyendo de un montón de vendedores de personas y en la segunda quiso arrancarle la cabeza a Hiccup.

Era extraño como teniendo esa forma, su cabeza erguida estaba del tamaño de mi yegua. Pero si tomaba en cuenta que los grifos salvajes y puros podían ser tan grandes como una casa, Er se quedaba enano a lado de uno normal.

—Ey— lo salude, fingiendo que era la primera vez que nos veíamos. Dudando en acercarme pues sabía que odiaba el contacto físico y manteniendo la distancia mientras Hiccup lo veía con el mismo interés que yo.

—Parece que le agradas ¿eh?— su mano sobre mi hombro fue el interruptor que me hizo sonrojar.

—¿Tú crees?— fingí demencia al mismo tiempo que me me acercaba a él para ver las distintas tonalidades de rojos que tenía en sus plumas, entreteniendo un poco mi atención por lo suave que se sentía y lo similar que era a una de mis almohadas favoritas.

Obvio, esa era de plumas.

Alcance a ver de reojo el cómo Hiccup intentaba acariciar su pico y apartaba su mano cuando Er intento atrapar su dedo con un chasquido violento.

—Oh vamos, dale el gran privilegio de poder tocar el pico de un grifo sin perder la mano— bromee al sentirme identificado con la frustración que ahora Hiccup tenía en la cara.

Sin embargo no pude reírme por mucho tiempo al darme cuenta que Hiccup estaba viendo con demasiado detenimiento al grifo. ¿Acaso él...?

—Es impresionante— concluyo y yo sentí que podía respirar de nuevo.

Er comenzó a chasquear de forma más suave el pico, meneando la cabeza como si me invitara a caminar pero golpeando con fuerza el suelo cuando yo intente alejarme de él.

—Creo que quiere que lo montes.

Solté una carcajada un poco histérica de solo imaginarme en el aire.

—No, no. Es imposible. Los grifos no dejan que gente como yo los monte, además...no, no. Por respeto a él no voy a-

— ¿Te dan miedo las alturas?

Me mordí la lengua y maldije a los dos chicos frente a mí. Porque si no sonreían a la par, sus ojos si brillaban con el mismo toque que no me gustaba.

—...No.

Las manos de Hiccup me sujetaron de la cintura más rápido de lo que yo pude girar a huir de sus negras intenciones.

—Hiccup, no. Esto es una falta de respeto— intente convencerlo mientras me movía para zafarme de su agarre. Sintiendo que mi estómago se contraía al dejar de sentir el suelo contra la suela de mis zapatos — ¡H-Hiccup esto es serio! ¡Vas a hacer que me arranque un pie!

—No lo creo, se ve muy animado la verdad.

 _"Bastardo"_

Pensé envuelto en pánico, aferrado como podía a la ropa de él para evitar que me bajara o tomara fuerza suficiente para subirme al lomo del grifo que parecía más divertido con cada patada que intentaba darles.

—Vamos Jack, ¿cuantas veces te ofrecí un paseo en dragón y no quisiste porque "son lagartijas escupe fuego"?

— ¡HICCUP!— apenas me soltó me vi obligado a sujétame de las plumas que tenía más cerca de mis manos. Cambiando de posición cuando Er exclamo y envolví como pude su cuello con mis brazos.

Aún no terminaba de intentar dejarme caer al suelo cuando comenzó a moverse con brusquedad. Dando tirones al moverse como si intentara tumbarme y obligándome a poner mis piernas a cada lado de su lomo antes de comenzar a trotar, trepar el árbol que vio más alto y aprovechar el impulso para salir volando directo a las copas de los árboles.

Cerré los ojos para no ver como las copas de los arboles iban alejándose y por un momento solo sentía el aire pegando en mi cabeza y el zumbido del cambio de altura que generaba en mis oídos.

Er grazno...o lo que sea que un hibrido de águila y león hace. Fue un sonido suave, algo raro en él si tomaba en cuenta lo grosero que era con sus palabras pero decidí darle una oportunidad y entre abrir un poco mis ojos.

No pude durar mucho de esa manera cuando estábamos llegando a un lago gigante donde comenzó a bajar al punto que solo planeaba cerca del agua con suavidad. Jugando con sus garras como un niño haciendo figuras en el césped y yo...bueno, yo estaba sin palabras.

Había visto ese lado en el mapa pero a caballo se encontraba a medio día de donde despegamos y por el aire...ahora entendía porque Hiccup se quejaba tanto de los caballos y alegaba que prefería tener a los dragones. El bosque ocupaba parte de lo que teníamos a nuestras espaldas, a cada lado se encontraba una menor densidad de árboles, ya fuera por la posible presencia de casas o por la aproximación que tenía la del lado izquierdo con una casona gigante que intentaba ser castillo y a la derecha un poblado que constaba más de casas de madera manteniendo su lugar con pilares de madera que las elevaban por encima del nivel del agua y conectaban unas con otras con puentes y muelles que debían soportar al menos a un hombre con la pesca del día.

Más adelante había un extraño castillo con tres torres y muros tan gastados que era imposible que alguien viviera ahí, sin embargo su sola presencia le daba un aire mágico al lugar, recién sacado de algún cuento de hadas.

A diferencia del despegue, el viento dejo de azotar contra nosotros e incluso parecía ayudarnos a mantenernos estables en una línea recta que Er seguía al agitar cada tanto sus alas para no caer.

—Es hermoso. — Grazno en señal de afirmación —ahora entiendo porque te separas a menudo del campamento.

Él solo bufo (o al menos eso me pareció) y seguimos con el recorrido que nos iba llevando al castillo de hadas a una lentitud que solo me daba una idea con lo grande que era el lago. Quizá habría sido el mejor paseo de mi vida e incluso pude verme capaz de admitir que era mejor que galopar (lo siento Ventisca), pero como aprendí en nuestro viaje todo lo bueno tiene un límite. Este llego cuando se escuchó un disparo y la alerta obligo a Er a moverse con la misma velocidad a la que había despegado. Me sujete con fuerza aunque esta vez sin cerrar los ojos y aunque nos estábamos alejando, pude ver una fila de carruajes donde algunos eran de pura carga con alimentos y otros de hierro mantenían encerradas a personas que parecían protegerse unas a otras.

—Venta de esclavos...— susurre apretando un poco la piel que tenía al alcance cuando sentí el tirón de un giro brusco que Er dio en dirección al campamento —Espera, espera. No podemos ir a saquear solo tú y yo, no es normal que tengan jaulas de hierro sólido y no se ve que...

Fruncí el ceño al ver que ignoraba mi comentario y comenzaba a volar en dirección a las carretas. Sabía que no le interesaba ni un poco liberar a los esclavos, lo había visto varias veces como para no saber que solo iba tras la comida y un escape rápido.

—No— repetí con más fuerza y sujetando su cuello para intentar obligarlo a que volteara a otro lado —Vamos a ir por los demás y entonces tendremos el botín y Hiccup podrá hacer lo que quiera con los demás. Vámonos.

Se detuvo, pero eso no significaba que estaba siguiendo mi consejo o mi lógica. Simplemente estaba considerando si arrojarme al agua o no. Pero no podía arriesgarse al punto de dejar que lo vieran, menos cuando parecían armados.

—Regresemos.

Repetí aun cuando sabía las consecuencias de plantarle cara. El agua podía ser helada pero era mucho mejor que el suelo.

Al final y para mi gran sorpresa, accedió. Con un giro cerrado, un vuelo rápido y un aterrizaje demasiado brusco, regresamos a las orillas del campamento donde Hiccup ya nos esperaba y donde no pudo atraerme a tiempo para evitar que cayera de bruces cuando Er me sacudió con violencia de su lomo.

— ¿Estas bien?

Pregunta idiota que le resolví con un manotazo en el hombro, aprovechando que no tenía su armadura y no me dolería más a mí que a él.

—Bueno, me lo gane.

—A pulso— afirme mientras Er se distraía con un conejo que diviso huyendo entre los matorrales. —Pero gracias a tu chistecito nos...Me encontré con una carga que están llevando al castillo que está en el otro extremo del lago.

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció y aunque ver la forma tan fugaz en que se esfumaba no me hacía ninguna gracia, antepuse la situación para no distraerme.

— ¿Qué carga?

—De gente. Pero eran más de tres jaulas llenas de personas, con jaulas de hierro. Algunas carrozas tenían comida y otras eran solo cajas gigantes pero estaban tapadas con tela.

Astrid se acercó a nosotros para escuchar lo último de mi reporte con una expresión que no me gustaba pues no anunciaba ser bueno lo que diría.

—Brutacio y Brutilda llegaron a ver carros de carga a un costado del lado hace apenas dos días y yo hace tres solo vi que llevaban material.

— ¿Crees que estén organizando alguna subasta gigante?— fruncí el ceño y salte en mi lugar al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro.

¿En qué momento Er se había largado por su ropa para tomar su forma humana?

Ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle pues por el momento parecía más absorto en la información que estaban soltando.

— ¿De quién es ese castillo?— pregunto sin despegar los ojos de Astrid y Hiccup.

—La familia Langston.

Pude jurar que le tembló un ojo, pero el tic había sido tan rápido que no fui capaz de darme cuenta si Er realmente lo ubicaba o solo eran imaginaciones mías.

—Desde hace años el viejo que vive en ese castillo se encarga del marcado pesquero y brinda banquetes para las otras familias...

—Sí, ya. Solo necesitaba el apellido— Er lo corto de forma abrupta sin importarle que Astrid pareció molesta por la poca educación que estaba teniendo con la amabilidad que Hiccup le daba y la verdad si yo no lo conociera, también me sentiría así. —...Organiza cuatro. Una por estación donde son públicas para que todos los lords, barones y demás vayan y sigan haciendo negocios con él. A principios de cada estación.

Hiccup asintió aunque parecía tan confundido como yo de que tuviera conocimiento de eso.

—...Organiza otras tres y nunca tienen un patrón. Simplemente manda invitación a los lords y ladies que más le agradan y no juzga, y hacen...como dijo Jack, subastas. Pero no solo de gente, a veces también venden especímenes "exóticos" e ilegales.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— lo hice. Pregunte la cosa más estúpida que pude haber formulado en toda mi vida y los ojos de Er me lo advirtieron por la forma en que pareció a punto de soltarme un puñetazo en la cara.

—Por qué ahí me compraron una vez.

Apreté los labios sin querer que otra palabra se me escapara.

—No lo reconocí porque nunca me fije bien en él ¿tienes otra pregunta estúpida que quieras hacerme?

Negué con la cabeza dejando que tomara aire y se planteaba la idea de irse o quedarse ahí. Era difícil saber que iba a hacer cuando se balanceaba atrás y adelante como esperando alguna señal que le indicara el momento perfecto para dar media vuelta y dejarnos hablar a solas.

Pero no lo hizo, se quedó y de alguna manera eso solo provoco una sonrisa en Hiccup que me recordó un poco a la forma en que Elsa solía sonreírme cuando aprendía una lección por mí mismo.

— ¿Crees que puedas dibujarnos un mapa del castillo? Habrá que llegar al anochecer a más tardar para ver que no estén haciendo la venta hoy. Astrid, llama a Patán y Patapez. En caso de que ocurra una emergencia te quedas con Brutacio y Brutilda a medio camino para brindar apoyo.

La rubia asintió sin rechistar, yendo en dirección a donde sus compañeros la esperaban y escuchaban con atención sus órdenes que siguieron sin chistar con uno que otro comentario sarcástico de por medio.

—No, la verdad no. Se de los pasadizos subterráneos pero de la casa...— hizo una mueca y tomo una rama para comenzar a dibujar un cuadrado con varios picos —Tiene un salón central, son dos pisos y por lo general la mercancía-

—La gente— lo corregí.

—Bueno...— se quedó callado un momento antes de seguir. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba referirse a él de esa manera? —eso. Estábamos en las habitaciones del segundo piso y nos hacían desfilar a donde se unían las escaleras. En el centro hay una fuente donde antes tenían una nereida, no sé si siga viva.

De solo imaginar a Crys en una fuente fue...incomodo. Me daban escalofríos.

—La gente suele estar en el salón central, es enorme. Al final la fiesta termina cuando se terminan la comida y venden el último art...Persona

— ¿Sabes el nombre de quienes iban?

—...No.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez con la misma cara.

Quería preguntarle a que se debía su repentino cambio de actitud tan cooperativo, pero no pude. Me gano la palabra al no dejar que Hiccup nos dejara ahí.

—Voy contigo.

—No, te quedas con Jack.

—No te estoy preguntando, te estoy advirtiendo que voy a ir contigo. Hay una persona en ese castillo a la que le debo mucho y quiero ver que esté vivo.

Escuchar la determinación y cierta plegaría en su voz termino por alumbrar un poco mi memoria, recordando una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvimos cuando me hizo ver que las cosas que sentía por Hiccup no eran precisamente "malas"

 _"Hubo un lugar en el que pase más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, era un auténtico infierno y créeme que si el cocinero no se hubiera enamorado de mí, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación."_

Si no me estaba equivocando, Er tenía todo el derecho a ir a ese lugar tanto como Hiccup.

—Este no es un paseo.

—Vamos Hiccup, si él va yo también. Danos una tarea, además el conoce mejor los pasadizos y lugares— le guiñe el ojo al ver que parecía sorprendido de que le secundara el propósito —te cubro la espalda ¿qué te parece?

Ambos me miraron con sorpresa y una empatía que le secundo en sus ojos.

—Bien, pero si la cosa se pone fea les voy a dar una bomba de humo para que puedan huir ¿ok?

—... ¿Cubrir mi espalda? ¿Y si mejor voy solo?— la burla le siguió a la pequeña llave que me lanzo en dirección a Hiccup y su risa (aunque parecía sarcástica) se notaba más relajada. —Bien, voy preparando mis cosas.

— ¿A quién quiere ver?

Me encogí de hombros, siendo consciente del abrazo suave que Hiccup aun mantenía a la altura de mis brazos sin querer apartarlo. No había sido un día precisamente productivo y si era sincero, necesitaba uno en ese momento.

—No lo sé, pero espero estar haciendo lo correcto.

—Yo creo que sí. Le vas a dar la oportunidad de reencontrarse con alguien que parece apreciar.

—Hm, creo que lo salvo— murmure para mí mismo sin despegar la vista de la cabellera roja que se agitaba más lejos de nosotros. —pero tengo...un mal presentimiento.

Y si, más tarde descubriría que, en palabras burdas y secas:

La había cagado.


End file.
